Honesty II
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: He said he forgave her, but it is one thing to say something, and another to actually mean it. [KevinLee, KaiRay, TysonMax plus more] Completed July 28 2004
1. Prologue

****

Honesty II

Warning: This story contains strong shonen ai. If you have a problem reading boy/boy love, then I would suggest that you turn back now. While this story is good, it just is not the story for you. However, if you _like_ shonen ai, continue on and enjoy. ^_^ Also, this fic features rape, so you are warned.

****

Author Note: This fic is the follow up to "Honesty", so in order to understand much of what is referred to here, it might be best for you to read that one first if you have not already.

****

Note to Angst fans: Last time you missed out. This time… :p

****

Thank You to my little sister and Melanie for betaing this. I know Izure and would have been my beta if she could, but computer problems have meant she could not, and the same can be said for my fourth beta Sammel. Damned computers…

****

Couplings to be seen: Mainly Kevin/Lee, and featuring Kai/Ray, and Tyson/Max, plus more!

****

Authors Note: This fic continues to explore writing shonen ai for me. I'm hoping that I am getting better at this, but I'll let you be the judge. Big thumbs up to Igatona for his comments on the Redblade Forums regarding to homosexual relationships and the way they are portrayed in fan fiction. Some of your comments truly were a wakeup call, though you probably didn't realize it.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Beyblade.

And let it begin…

* * *

****

Prologue

He looked up at the sound of the light footstep, smiling faintly before returning his attention to what he was doing. "Hi Mariah."

"Hi Kevin." She closed the door behind her, moving further into the room and coming to peer over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"School project, believe it or not."

Mariah raised her eyebrows. "Kevin Ki, doing homework?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I've almost finished it too. Just got to stick a couple of things down, and that's it."

"I'm impressed." Mariah reached up and pulled his hair free of its tie, running her fingers through it and causing him to roll his eyes.

"You know I don't like people touching the hair, Mountain Cat."

"Why else do you think I do it, Monkey." She leant down, pressing her lips to his neck and feeling him stiffen. "Want to help me with my own research?"

Violet eyes were wide as they shot toward her. "What… did you have in mind?"

She smiled at him, stepping away and running her hands through her own loose hair. "Don't you ever get sick of being the only guy at school without a girlfriend."

"Not really. I'm used to it."

"But you've never been kissed."

He frowned. "No, I haven't."

Mariah stepped toward him, pressing her lips to his and causing his eyes to widen further. "Now you have."

He blinked. "Mar? What are you doing?"

"Research." She ran her hands through his hair, but he didn't seem to notice. "I've always wondered if someone as small as you… was capable of making love."

Kevin stared at her. "Excuse me? Are you saying…"

She shrugged. "You're parents are out, Kev. Your brother is over at the Yin's working with Shina on _their_ school project. No one will hear us."

He continued to stare at her. "If this is a joke, Mar, it's not funny."

"No joke, Kev." She kissed him again. "Just this once, wouldn't you like to feel what the other guys feel? Please?"

He watched her face, seeing that she meant every word. "Yeah. Sure."

Mariah reached out and caught his hand, pulling him from the chair and toward the bed, drawing him up onto it with her. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him deep, her fingers playing at his belt and loosening his tunic.

Kevin was still in a state of shock, his shock heightening as she sat back and removed her top, tossing it onto the floor and revealing her pale breasts. She spotted his dumbfounded look and reach out, taking one of his hands in hers and guiding it up onto one of the mounds, hearing him intake sharply at the contact.

Within moments Mariah had work his tunic off with expert ease, tossing it to the ground beside her own, trailing kisses down his neck and latching her fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down.

Kevin was startled by how fast this was going, his mind starting to unfreeze ever so slowly as Mariah removed her own pants, lying back on the bed and pulling him down on top of her, kissing him fiercely. As she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to make the plunge, an alarm flashed to life in his mind.

"No!" He pulled himself up, gasping. "No, we can't. It's wrong."

She frowned. "Kevin, please-"

"Sorry, Mariah. I just can't. It's not right."

He went to move away, but Mariah was faster, reaching up to catch him by the shoulders and flip him over onto his back, straddling him.

"Mariah, don't!"

She didn't listen, lowering herself onto him, reaching forward to place a hand over his mouth and silence any further protest, taking him within, claiming him. Tears streaked his cheeks as he tried to get free but was trapped firmly beneath. He could only wait for her to finish, to have her way with him.

She threw back her head as she came, gasping as she felt him erupt within her. Only then did she stop, leaning down to kiss him gently before dressing herself and leaving him lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, sobbing…

~~~~*~~~~

Violet eyes flew open as he awoke to find himself lying on his side covered in a fine cold sweat. Blinking, he tried to force himself to control his breathing, eyes darting around and taking in his surroundings, lit up by the moonlight that peaked around the edges of the curtains. Hotel room, a long way from his bedroom in the village.

A long way from _her_.

He heard a movement behind him, strong arms sliding around him and drawing him back against a well-toned chest, the other nuzzling his neck. "What is it?"

He blew out a long breath. "It's nothing, Lee. Go back to sleep."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Kev."

"Just a dream."

He heard the other grunt. "That infamous dream again, hm?"

Kevin smiled faintly. "More a memory."

"Of what?"

The corner of his eye twitched. "Of… of what she did to me."

For a moment there was silence, Lee contemplating what he had said. "That was just over a year ago, Kevin. You said you forgave her."

"To say somethin' and to mean it are completely different things." Kevin squeezed his eyes closed. "I can still see it, feel her, smell her, taste her. How can I forgive her after that?"

"Kev…"

"She _raped_ me, Lee." Kevin looked back, meeting those concerned orange-gold eyes. "I can't forget that, no matter how hard I try. It haunts me. Who cares if the baby didn't turn out to be mine and that I didn't get stuck marrying her. She still did that to me. _Chose_ to do that to me."

"She said sorry."

"It's not enough. Nothing she can do or say will ever be enough."

Lee reached up and brushed the hair back from Kevin's face, the hair Kevin had decided to grow long for a then unknown reason, but Lee now knew it was because of what had occurred with Mariah. "We're going to see them in a few weeks, Monkey. Mariah and Gary will be waiting for us to arrive at the training centre in China. And she'll probably have Honesty with her."

Kevin nodded, remember the little girl with golden eyes and dark hair: Mariah's daughter. "I like Honesty, and I don't hold anything against her. It's Mariah I have the problem with."

Lee tightened his arms around him, kissing his neck. "You shouldn't dwell on the past, Kev. You've got to move on, look to the future. You've got a job, we've got a championship to win…" He smiled. "You've got me."

Kevin chuckled, reaching back to touch Lee's face. "That's most important one right there."

Lee grinned, tilting Kevin's head back and pressing his lips down on the younger teens hard, the silence filled with the sound of the passionate kisses, Kevin twisting in Lee's arms to bring him face to face, hands gliding over Lee's chest and up around his neck.

When they pulled apart, they did so breathless, Lee resting his forehead against his soulmates. "I love you."

Kevin smiled, trailing his fingers along Lee's jawbone. "I love you too."

* * *

You've got to feel sorry for Kevin. *Hugs him*

Lee: Hey! Hand's off my property!

Kevin: What do you mean by 'your property'?

Lee: -_-;;


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1 

_Saiyan-Chang_: You certainly got first review, and leave Lee alone!!! :p

_BitterCherries_: I think this one is better then the last. I'm a little disappointed in _Overture_ though, but that's another (part) of the story. ^_~

_Senko-sama:_ I most certainly have. ^_^

_Rayz Kitten_: Kai and Ray are later on, as yet again this is a Kevin/Lee centred fic. _Overture _however, is an entirely different matter, but that will come later.

_Castles in the Sky_: Kevin still has the grudge, yes. Did you expect him to forgive her just like that?

_Avril fan_: I've been busy with many a different thing. This story is mainly about the Kevin/Lee prob, but it has a couple of side stories running throughout it, as always.

_Ashla_: Hoping this one can top the last. *fingers crossed*

_Lady Anonymous_: I have a habit of starting things off with flashbacks or dreams. They set the scene so nicely. But you can't overdo or overuse them. That's the key.

_Shaman Wolf_: *bursts out laughing* Later on in this story I have written exactly that. You'll just have to wait and see.

_LadyOrient_: It's actually kinda stupid how they always write the guy raping the girl when the reverse _can_ and _does_ happen. Just wish people would pick up on it more often. And yes, I know what you mean. ^_~

**Quick Note:** I have a website some of you might be interested in and just may have seen on Melanie's site and Ranklists. It's called _White Tiger Claw_ and is dedicated to the White Tigers. I'm looking for fics and art for the site, which can be found at http:// www. angelfire. com/ anime5/ white_tiger_claw (just remove all the spaces)

Well the prologue sets up the story, now onto the main course.

* * *

It was not unusual for Lee to wake first, and this day was no different. He stifled a yawn, large eyes blinking as the 19-year-old let his gaze sweep around the room much like Kevin's had barely hours before. Seeing that all was well, Lee smiled faintly as his gaze fell to take in the one he had devoted himself to.

His smile widened as an idea burned to life in his mind. Leaning down he kissed Kevin gently, letting it linger. Shifting, he moved down, pressing his lips to the 'V' of Kevin's neck, then continuing downwards. The younger muttered something in his sleep, Lee smirking as he reached out and trailed his fingers over Kevin's manhood, feeling him jerk.

It was not long before Kevin was aroused, Lee smirk widening as he took him in his mouth, sucking gently. Kevin shifted, purring in the back of his throat. Lee ran his tongue over the member, the other unconsciously thrusting upward, Lee reaching out to hold him down.

Lee continued, orange-gold eyes on Kevin's face as the younger squeezed his lids closed, gasping. Lee smiled, knowing that he was awake and sucking harder. Kevin moaned, fingers gripping the sheets as he erupted inside Lee's mouth, back arching before he slumped back, panting.

Violet eyes blinked open, looking down toward his lover. "Well… that's a pleasant way to wake up."

Lee chuckled, wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand, crawling up the bed to kiss him. "Decided you needed a change to how you normally wake up."

"And how's that?"

"Nightmares." Lee frowned. "We need to talk about that."

Kevin growled, rolling out from under him and climbing out of bed. "What's to talk about?"

Lee watched him, eyebrow raised. "Mariah has a very keen ability to sense peoples emotions. When we all meet up, she'll know something's up, and it'll upset her. That, and this grudge will distract you."

"Grudge?" Kevin pulled on his shirt, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "_Grudge_!? Well I 'spose that's _one_ way of putting it."

"Don't give me that." Lee caught the pants Kevin threw at him as the other made his way toward the bathroom. "It was a while ago, Kev. You've got to move on."

"That's fine for _you_ to say. You screwed her without a second thought."

Lee's eyebrows rose further as he pulled on his pants. "Not true. I felt guilty bout it, and regret having ever done it." He shrugged. "_You're_ the one who can sense when something is wrong or not. How was I to know what she was plannin'?"

"So the fact she was so willing to give herself to you when you knew she was after Ray didn't set off any alarm bells?"

"Hey! I'm on _your_ side, remember?" Lee pulled on his vest, poising himself on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. He chuckled softly. "And she came for me before she came for Ray, remember that."

"That's cause she knew you would be the easiest."

Lee blinked. "Are you calling me easy?"

"In terms of the thing with Mariah… yes."

"You son-of-a-"

"Did you even put up a fight, Leeroy?" Kevin appeared in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he leant against the frame. "Ray questioned her motives. I tried to run away up until she pinned me. Did you even give any thought as to why she was doing it? Or did you just stick it in?"

Lee glowered at him, the memory of Mariah gesturing enticingly as she made her way toward his room playing across his mind. The memory of how he had followed, smirking to himself cause he was going to get the one thing Ray wanted… "That's none of your business."

"Hn. Just as I thought."

Lee's eyes narrowed as he watched Kevin move toward the bedroom door. "That was a long time ago, Kevin. I paid for it. We all did."

"You got off easy." Kevin glanced back, fingers on the handle. "If you were truly paying for it, you would be married to her by now."

Lee watched him go, the door swinging closed behind him. He sighed, running a hand over his eyes. Kevin was right. If he had truly paid the price, Honesty would have been his daughter, meaning that Lee would have had to marry his childhood friend. That he would have been forced to lose everything he had built up with Kevin…

Kevin…

Lee looked toward the door, frowning thoughtfully. Had Lee been forced to marry Mariah, Kevin would have paid for Lee's recklessness as well. Not only would the Monkey have had to deal with the memory of what Mariah had done, but he would have had to deal with it alone. Lee hadn't even stopped to consider that, and now he did…

"Jesus."

Pushing himself off the bed, he crossed toward the bathroom, a sick feeling in his stomach. Ray was right, he really _was_ closed-minded. It was time he started thinking things through to the finish, started thinking of the consequences.

Nodding to himself, he stepped into the bathroom, tossing one last glance toward the bedroom door. He had to apologise. He just needed to work out how.

* * *

They're fighting. Not good.

Kevin: Heh. Guess we're back to normal then.

JPC: *Smacks him over the back of the head*

Kevin: Ow.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

_Saiyan-Chang_: Did you know Kevin just took out a restraining order on me? And so did Bryan. I wonder why...

_Ashla_: Yes, he certainly does need to think it through more.

_Senko-sama_: Few more chapters to go before Kai and Ray. Sorry.

_Castles in the Sky_: Just my interpretation. Not really what the neko-jin are like.

_Avril fan_: Exactly. Nobodies perfect. Not even me. ^_~

_Rayz Kitten_: Just remember, you can't win them all. :p

_Kappy Locks_: That's okay. Just so long as you found it. :p

_the tigris_: Nice to know someone came to my site. What did you think?

_Lady Anonymous_: Yes and no. I hate seeing them fight, but it interesting to read and write. :p

_Shaman Wolf_: Um... how do you know they're not killing each other in there!? O_o

Never good to fight, but it gives some quality thinking time. ^_^

* * *

Kevin picked at his breakfast, not really hungry. There was a time when he wouldn't have cared about fighting with Lee, but these days… well, things were different. He hated it, but he couldn't just let it slide.

Sighing, he tossed down his fork and stood, casting a glance toward the bedroom door. Catlike eyes narrowed before he turned toward the door of the apartment. He paused, taking the hair-tie from his pocket and tying back his long green strands. Tossing one last glance behind him he left the apartment and stepped out into the corridor, closing the door after him.

Lee didn't like it when he left without telling him. It was something that had carried on since they were little, Kevin's knack for getting into mischief reeking havoc that often left the then imp running for safety of the team where Lee and Ray would be forced to deal with it. Kevin smiled faintly. Yes, he had been a problem when he was little.

He looked up as he made his way through the foyer, noting a group of young ladies watching him. When they saw him looking their way, they smiled, battering their eyelashes and waving, a couple blushing. Kevin returned their smile and nodded his greeting, before leaving the hotel.

Popularity with females was not something he was used to. A year ago he hadn't even received a sideways glance from a girl, but now… He sighed, casting a look at himself in the reflection of the window.

He was taller for starters, a hair taller than Mariah and still growing, though he was at the end of his current spurt. His hair now trailed down his back having grown quickly since he had first decided to grow it. He was beginning to lose some of the neko-jin 'kittenness' that had been a curse in his younger days.

Lee had told him he was hot. Though the elder had complained about Kevin losing the shorts and switching to pants, Kevin's new choice of clothing showed off his well toned body as well as hiding some of the lankiness that was replacing the childlike pudginess. At first he had missed the bag that had been his companion since early childhood, but now he felt better without it, no longer restricted in movement.

Hooking his thumbs through the yellow sash that served as his belt, Kevin let his eyes take in the bustle that was early morning Tokyo. Mr Stanley A. Dickenson had offered him a job following the events that had been brought on after Honesty's birth and the Elders decision, and that invitation had been extended to Lee when it became clear that the Lion refused to leave Kevin's side.

Kevin sighed, running a hand through his hair as he spotted a circle of small children blading on a corner. He had to smile, remembering what it was like back when he had first learnt to blade, the frustration as his launch continued to fall short of the dish, Ray assuring him he would eventually get it right.

Kevin was now ranked #3 in China.

Smirking, Kevin patted his pocket, feeling the familiar shape of Galmon as he rounded the bend, spotting the BBA centre at the end of the street. Today was Kevin and Lee's day off, but he liked coming this way, especially as there was the off chance of running into Ray and the other Blade Breakers when they were called in for something or another.

He wouldn't run into them today, though. Max, he knew, had returned to America. Tyson had not been able to go and was probably at home sulking, pining for the return of his boyfriend. Kenny was attending some sort of convention at who-cares-where, and Kai had taken Ray on a small holiday, destination a surprise. The Blade Breakers were due to reunite in a few weeks to begin their preparation for the Championships and complete the Japanese Qualifier, just as the White Tigers would in China.

They would all meet up again in the Asian Tournament, this year to be held in Thailand.

He rounded another corner, finding more amateur bladers crowded around dishes, despite the early hour. Looking up at a clock on a nearby building, Kevin noted that was approaching mid-morning, so perhaps it wasn't so early after all.

Sighing, he began the journey back to the hotel. Lee would scold him, as always, and Kevin would take absolutely no notice, which would piss Lee off further. Plucking at his tunic, Kevin bit his lip, fangs catching the sun. Lee had said that he didn't baby Kevin, but Kevin knew that he did. At 16, Kevin was still considered young, and the 19-year-old Lee felt that it was his place to watch over the younger.

Kevin _hated_ being babied.

He remembered the look on Lee's face when he had first showed up on the Lion's doorstep, the fury in those orange-gold eyes as Lee demanded to know what Kevin was doing so far from the village and on his _own_ nonetheless. Kevin had rebuked him, reminding Lee that he could take care of himself and was willing to prove it… if Lee would let him stay with him for a while.

Lee had caved in to those innocent eyes Kevin had mastered years before, but that hadn't stopped the fights. The whole time Kevin had wanted to tell Lee, to confess to him just how much he admired and _loved_ him, but stubbornness had not allowed him to do so. In the end they had been in the middle of a fight, Lee reaching out to tighten his fingers around the imps throat, Kevin flipping him onto the bed only to have Lee pull him down with him.

Kevin smiled as he remembered the awkwardness of those few moments, how the two of them had simply stared at each other unmoving, intoxicated by the closeness. How eyes had fallen closed, lips touching ever so slightly and expecting a punch to leave a black eye that would remain for weeks. But then the kiss had deepened, arms had wrapped around him, Lee flipping him onto his back as they lost themselves in the pent up emotion.

It was almost five months now since that day, three since they had left the others to start their job, and the memories of the time Kevin had spent with Lee were both heartwarming and breaking. Yes, they had had their share of fights, but that was natural for their clash in personalities.

Kevin felt his heart swell as he had remembered that proud glint in Lee's eye as Kevin had defeated both Gary and Mariah in an organised BBA battle to determine his new ranking for their home country. He remembered the fire in Lee's eye as Kevin challenged him, only for Kevin to be defeated swiftly.

It took three days to return Galmon to top performance.

The smile faded from his lips as he remembered the anger he had sensed rolling off his lover before he had left. Kevin had always been one to speak his mind, and it was often this trait that landed him in so much trouble. Others often questioned why Lee, Ray, and even Mariah were so eloquent in their speech patterns while Kevin was so rough… but that was how he was. He was the rebel of the White Tigers, always had been, and nothing would ever change that.

Just like nothing could ever change the past.

He stepped back into the foyer of the hotel, the young ladies long gone. A few guests tossed him a curious look as he made his way to the elevator, hitting the button for his level. Few recognised him now, so much had he changed, and in his mind, that was a _good_ thing.

Come the next Championship, he would lose that edge.

He hesitated outside the apartment, poised to unlock the door. Setting himself, he inserted and turned the key, stepping inside and closing and locking the door behind him. Casting his glance around, he noted that breakfast had been cleaned up, the blinds open as music played from the stereo.

Kevin paused, taking in the tune and raising an eyebrow. _His_ cd, a recent edition to his collection. The band was Evanescence, one he had taken a fondness too of late, the music depressive yet uplifting. Lee had questioned the cd when Kevin had first bought it little over a month ago, as many of the songs were about death or suicide, but Kevin had brushed it off, and it wasn't long before Lee had taken to the band as well.

Kevin heard the light step moments before two arms threaded around his middle, drawing him back against the firm chest, the other nuzzling his neck, kissing the soft flesh gently. "I've missed you."

"I was only gone an hour." Kevin closed his eyes, leaning back into Lee's arms. "Needed to think."

"Yeah, me too." Lee paused. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive. I should know that what she did… that you might never get over that. And yes, you're right, I _did_ just 'stick it in' as you phrased it, because I wanted to beat Ray to something. I never thought about the possibilities of consequences. It never occurred to me there _would_ be any until she announced that she was pregnant. I'm just a closed-minded arsehole."

"You are _not_ an arsehole." Kevin sighed. "And I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. It's just… the closer we get to meeting up with them, the more it plagues me, the memory. It's making me uneasy. I just… Lee, I don't want to go. I can't look at her again."

Lee's arms tightened around him. "You need to stare your fear in the eye, Kev. You've done it before, you even went as far as calling her a 'conniving slut' to her face. Nothing went wrong then, nothing will next time."

"How can you be sure?" Kevin squeezed his eyes closed, swallowing hard to try and force down the lump in his throat. "She was so innocent and sweet then, as if it was no big deal, which is why it was so easy to trust her. I trusted her with my _life_, and look what she did to me."

"Kev…"

"She just came in, made me _trust_ her, made me feel as if everything was okay. She took me off guard, preyed on my vulnerability. She made me believe she was doing me a favour, that it was a gift. And when the alarms finally went off I tried to run, I told her it wasn't right, that I just couldn't do that, not with her.

"Did she listen? No! Suddenly she went from innocent and sweet, pink and fluffy, to a demon spawned of _hell_. She trapped me, she pinned me, she took everything that I was, pressing a hand over my mouth so that I couldn't scream… and then, she just _walked_ away like nothing had happened." His hands clenched into fists, tears streaming down his cheeks despite his efforts to control them. "I'm so sick of everyone acting like nothing happened!"

Lee could feel Kevin trembling and scooped the younger up into his arms, carrying him toward the couch. Sitting down, Lee settled Kevin in his lap, the Monkey burying his face in Lee's shoulder as he sobbed, Lee tightening his arms around him and rubbing his back gently, kissing his forehead.

"I know something happened, Kevin, and I'm not pretending that it didn't. You've been bottling it up for so long its dominating you. When you're ready, tell me everything, but not yet, okay?"

Kevin nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to regain control as he curled up tighter against Lee's chest.

Lee rested his head on Kevin's, closing his eyes, mentally sensing the turmoil that raged through the younger. No, now was not the time for Kevin to open up. He first had to be able to deal with it himself to some degree, then he could turn to another. Until that time, though, Lee would always be there.

On the stereo, "Whisper" slowly began to fade away to nothing.

* * *

"Whisper" is the final track on Evanescence's album _Fallen_. This cd has got to be my favourite cd to write too, and I use it for most of my material. As you can guess, many of the Evanescence's songs appear on the soundtracks to my stories. I would call it recommended listening. ^_~


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

_Senko-sama_: Yep. But that's life.

_Saiyan-Chang_: Don't worry. I can't draw at all. Which is tending to prove to be a problem in terms of a class at Uni. -_-;;

_Shaman Wolf_: It may not be your thing, but they make great writing music. Trust me on that one. And it fits the characters perfectly in this fic.

_Avril fan_: Can't get enough of music. I just discovered _Behind Blue Eyes_ by Limpbizket. I now worship the song. ^_^

_Kappy Locks_: Fair way to go til that happens. Sorry.

_Rayz Kitten_: LOL. Yeah, I recommend the music too.

_LadyOrient_: Let alone talk to her, eh? I have no idea where that last chapter came from. It just... happened. O_o

_Ashla_: She most certainly has. Like they say: takes but a moment to change/ruin the rest of your life or the lives of those around you.

_the tigris_: Thanks. I'm looking for a new host at the moment. I hate all those ads...

_Castles in the Sky_: I have a list of CDs I want, but unfortunately the list of bills I must pay comes first. *Sigh*

A lovers tiff, a trip down memory lane, and getting back together… got to love a relationship. Now, where were we?

* * *

Lee's eyes blinked open, wondering what it was that had woken him. He felt Kevin shift, the younger reaching up to rub his eyes as he stifled a yawn. They looked up as the knock came again, Kevin glancing up at Lee and shrugging before he slid from the elder's lap, stepping almost silently toward the door.

Outside, the man smiled. "Have a package for Leeroy Yin and Kevin Ki?"

"I'm Kevin Ki."

The man nodded, holding out a clipboard. "Just sign here."

Kevin signed on the line, taking the large square parcel from the man who said his farewells and disappeared down the corridor. Kevin closed the door, stepping toward the kitchen and setting the parcel down, Lee moving to join him.

"What you got there?"

"Not sure." Kevin plucked the envelope from the top, looking down at it. "But it's your grandfathers handwriting."

"Yeah?" Lee took the letter, raising an eyebrow. "It is too. What could he be sending us?" Prying open the envelope, he pulled out the sheet of paper. "Looks like he put a lot of thought into this. The handwritings precise."

"Means he's serious, don't it?"

"Mm." Lee dropped into a seat, eyes scanning the letter. "'To my little Lion and Monkey. I trust you are taking care. Your Mr Dickenson has informed me you are both settling in, and it pleases my fellow Elders that members of our village are doing so well outside our home, especially at such a young age.'"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Considering they got so pissed off when Ray left and spent three weeks umming and aahing over whether or not we could attend the Russian Finals."

Lee smiled, nodding his agreement before continuing. "'You will be pleased to hear that young Honesty is in perfect health, and that Mariah is in good spirit. Gary has been offering his support but spends a good amount of his time training the younger beybladers of our village just as Ray once did.'" Lee looked up. "Gary? Train?"

"I can see that." Kevin reached back and tugged his hair free, shaking it loose down his back. "He always _did _like the kids, and spent a lot of time watching Ray teach us. He helped me teach Cale how to blade."

"Yeah. Helped me with Shina too." Lee blinked, shrugging it off and looking back down at the sheet. "'Upon my return to the village after my visit to Japan, I was confronted by my fellow Elders regarding my actions and arguments during our talks over Mariah's fate. I could not lie, and told them of your relationship, as well as that of young Raymond.'"

Kevin paled slightly. "Shit."

"Yeah." Lee drew a breath, knowing full well that the Elders stood on ground to have them exiled due to their homosexual nature. Setting himself, he read the next. "'Of course, many of the Elders were against such a relationship, and had it not been for the intervention of Elder Gan, we would have found ourselves in a good deal of trouble, as my not telling them what I knew would have seen myself removed from the Elder circle.'" Lee pulled a face. "Never knew that."

Kevin leant forward. "Keep going."

Lee nodded. "'As it was, myself and Elder Gan brought forth a good many substantial arguments in your favour, and we won the battle. You are as welcome in the village as you have always been, but I could do nothing to stop the word of the deliberation from reaching your parents ears.'"

Kevin made actions as if he were being strangled, Lee chuckling.

"'I must say they were upset, all except Mr Ki, who accepted it and sends his love and encouragement to you both.'" Lee reached out and caught Kevin as the younger almost collapsed. "You okay?"

"Dad… accepts it?" Kevin allowed Lee to pull him into his lap. "Well that's a shock to the system that. Figured he'd be first in line to chop off my head."

"Oh come on, Kev. Your dad's always been pretty cool." Lee shifted his grip around Kevin's waist and retrieved the letter. "'We had some problems with your mother, Leeroy. When news first reached her ears she fainted, and she has spent a good much of her time sobbing, though we have calmed her.'" Lee set his jaw. "Hence why I never told her."

"Look on the bright side." Kevin smirked. "You don't have to tell her now."

"Oh shut up." Lee looked back down at the letter. "'And yes, I know it is you who is reading this, Lee, as my foresight has allowed me to see that it will be so.'"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Hint hint."

Lee grunted his agreement. "'And with that I come to the true reason for writing to you. I believe it is time for you to begin looking toward your future, my grandson. I understand you will soon be preparing for the upcoming Beyblading Championship, and that you are in the employment of the BBA, but you must not forget your responsibilities here at home, and the same came be said for young Kevin.'"

Kevin blinked. "Uh… _what_ responsibilities?"

"This is news to me too." Lee frowned down at the letter. "'You are both descendants from great warriors, and you, Leeroy, have inherited the Yin gift of foresight, something only few of us possess. It has also come to our attention that Kevin has inherited the Ki gift that enables him to sense danger before it strikes. All neko-jin have this ability to some degree, but in young Kevin it is stronger.

"'We have contacted the Ki Elder, and after many talks it was decided that it is time for you both to learn about and harness these talents the gods have chosen to gift you with. We also believe it possible, being as close to one another as you are, to combine these gifts. We searched our libraries and scrolls and found many basic methods and readings, of which we have carefully copied and sent to you.

"'And now I must allow you to return to your work. Remember, take care and always follow your hearts. I am proud of you, my two White Tigers.'"

Lee set the letter down on the table, letting out a long breath. "Well."

"Gah." Kevin scowled, glaring down at the paper. "We get away from the village to get away from it all, and what happens? They send us _homework_!"

Lee chuckled, then nodded toward the parcel. "Let's take a look."

Kevin pulled it toward them, prying it open and tugging out the three leather-bound books, the faint smell of incense still clinging to the sheets. "Oh wow, they have our names on them. Don't you feel special?"

Lee smiled at Kevin's sarcasm, nipping him playfully on the neck and receiving an elbow to the ribs in reply. "Looks like we've got some reading to do."

Kevin frowned, laying them out. "One for me, one for you, one for the both of us." He flipped open one of the books. "And goody goody, it's in the ancient text."

"Stop whining. You know how to read it." He frowned. "Has the advantage that not many people _can_ read it and therefore if anyone pinches them they have no idea what it's about. But it makes me wonder…"

Kevin looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Well, why would they send them to us in the _ancient_ text. I mean, knowing that its us, you'd think they'd use a more recent form, unless of course they were planning…" his voice trailed off as realisation played through his catlike eyes.

Kevin sighed. "We have the gifts, and few possess them… except the Elders and their successors."

"Yeah." Lee's jaw tightened. "I told him years ago I didn't want to do it, that I was sticking to my blading."

"Well now he's pretty much said you _have_ to do it, whether you want to or not." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "And he's dragged me into it too." He looked back, noting the dark look on Lee's face. "We don't have to worry about becoming Elders until we're old and white, Leeroy. By that point we won't be able to blade anymore anyhow. And having these extra senses might come in handy."

Lee's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right." His eyes sparkled playfully. "For once."

"Oh shut up." Kevin slid from his lap, moving toward the sink, refilling the kettle and setting it on the stove. "Sorry for crying all over you before. I was just tired."

"No surprise, considering how you haven't been sleeping." Lee rested his elbow on the table, cupping his chin in his hand as he flipped through his book, scanning its contents. "And don't worry bout it. What I'm here for, after all."

Kevin glanced back over his shoulder, violet eyes twinkling. "And here I thought you were around just for the sex."

Lee smirked, looking up at him. "Maybe."

Kevin flicked water at him, Lee closing his book and pushing it aside. He slid from his seat, moving up behind Kevin as the younger set the cups on the bench, spinning as he heard Lee approach. Lee placed his hands on the bench either side of Kevin's hips, catching the youngers lips with his in a searing kiss.

Kevin slid his arms up around Lee's neck, leaning back against the bench as he returned the kiss just as fiercely. On the stove the kettle boiled, calling for attention but going unnoticed and ignored.

They broke the kiss panting, Lee glancing to the side and noticing the kettle for the first time, stepping away from Kevin and switching it off. As he turned he felt a strong grip around his waist, and next thing he found himself sprawled on the table, Kevin straddling him as lips locked once more.

Lee growled, breaking the kiss. "You do realise that we have to eat off this table."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kevin winked at him, bending to run his tongue over the smooth flesh of Lee's chest.

Lee closed his eyes, hands running through Kevin's long hair as the other moved down the length of his body, licking and sucking, fingers playing with Lee's sash. However, before he could free him there came a shrill trill, causing them both to jump.

"God dammit." Kevin sighed, shooting Lee an apologetic look as he moved toward the phone. "To be continued."

"It had better be." Lee slid off the table, eyes trailing over Kevin's body, taking in the way he walked, the way his hair swayed with every gliding step.

Kevin glanced back with narrowed eyes. "And stop ogling."

"Hey, you're _my_ boyfriend. I'm entitled to it."

Kevin gave him the finger before he picked up the receiver. "Either be someone I like or I hang up."

* * *

Heh heh. The boys have homework. And I wonder who it is that is interrupting their fun and games? Any guesses?


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

_Senko-sama_: Oh yes. It most certainly is.

_Saiyan-Chang_: Aren't fathers wonderful. As was the pic you sent me. *Waits till SC is distracted then pinches the keys for Lee* Now, you just read this like a nice little SC...

_Ashla_: Yes, what _if_ it's Mariah... :p

_Shaman Wolf_: I haven't no. But I look forward to the songfics!

_Rayz Kitten:_ One of those answers is right, now let's find out which one. ^_~

_Kappy Locks_: I was hoping I was in character. Sometimes I'm feeling right off track. And I lied. Just look at this chapter.

_the tigris_: Coward. You should have written them down. ^_^

_LadyOrient_: A lot of twists and turns, yes. And it will only get worse. And the other neko-jin (save Gary) have talents, but you won't find out in this fic, though I leave clues. See if you can pick them up.

_Avril fan_: Horny. Yep. Mariah? Nope. ^_~

Who is on the phone? A lot of you said Mariah. Time to find out; who _was_ on the phone?

* * *

On the other end of the line, the other smiled. "Well hello to you too, Kevin."

"Hi there, Ray. How's the holiday?"

Ray stretched, sighing as he drank in the sea breeze. "Perfect. Kai's pretty much taken me around the world in 40 days!"

"No shit!" He heard Kevin laugh. "So where are you at the moment?"

"Hawaii. We're going to stay here for while before we return back to the chaos." Ray looked up as Kai stepped back into their shore-side apartment, hair still damp from where he had been swimming. Ray smiled at him, eyes running over the shirtless form as the other headed for the shower, Kai rolling his eyes and smirking faintly as he spotted Ray's look. "So how are things back there?"

"They're cool. Mr D's got us bustin' our guts training these rookies. That and testing some of the prototypes."

"Mm-hm." Ray ran a hand through his hair. "I heard that you're moving up the ladder."

"Yeah. Took down Gary and Mariah, but Lee tossed me aside like I was nothin'." He paused. "So… when do I get to take _you_ on?"

Ray laughed. "If you can't take out China's #2, then how do you expect to match up to the #1?"

"Hey, I can dream. Speaking of dreaming, I never did get to ask you what it feels like dating one of the richest guys in Russia."

"One of the richest in the _world_, thank you very much." Ray shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. I mean, Kai's still Kai, it's just that he has a very big house and a bottomless wallet. Besides, he only just got the money when they won the court case and Voltaire lost all his assets. They pretty much took who was on his will as heirs and handed it out."

"Waaait, isn't Kai the _only_ heir?"

"That's what I thought, but apparently not. And no, Balkov's not an heir." Ray reached out and plucked a grape from the bowel on the table beside him and popped it into his mouth, savouring the sweetness. "As it turns out, Tala's Kai's cousin on Kai's mothers side, and Tala's father actually used to work for Voltaire. One of his chief advisers in fact, along with Taro, Kai's father."

"Kai's related to Tala? Damn, it's so obvious when you think of it."

"Yeah. They're the complete inverse of each other, a trait that runs in the Ivanov line. That, and one look at those eyes…"

He almost heard Kevin shudder. "So, who else is an heir?"

Ray smirked. "You'll never guess."

"That's why I'm askin'."

"Bah, you're no fun." Ray plucked another grape. "Bryan Kuznetsov."

"Bullshit! The guys that almost _killed_ you!?"

"That's him. Apparently Voltaire wanted to adopt him when Bryan was little, only Balkov wouldn't let him. Voltaire put Bryan on the will anyhow, though he and Tala don't get anywhere near as much as Kai. Enough so they don't have to work a day in this lifetime though." Ray chuckled. "Balkov is really irate."

"Aw man, I wish I could have seen his face." A pause. "How come you know all this anyway?"

"I'm as clingy to Kai as Lee is to you. He went to Russia, I went with him. I sat in the courtroom as moral support, and when I wasn't allowed in, I waited at home with a nice hot home cooked meal."

"I'm guessin' that meal came with candlelight, dozens of roses, and plenty of dessert, right?"

Ray felt his cheeks warm. "Still as frank as ever, Kev."

"Yeah." Kevin chuckled. "Oh, and I think Lee want to talk to you. He's had his chin on my knee making sad eyes since the moment I found out it was you."

Ray laughed. "He's been around you too long. Put him on."

There was a shuffling, before Lee's voice came clear over the line. "You have perfect timing, my friend, you know that?"

"I was wondering if I was interrupting something."

"Nothing we can't finish later, or at least put on hold just to talk to you."

Ray grinned, eyes sparkling at Lee's tone. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know… some of your boyfriends cash maybe…"

"I always thought you were using me." Ray laughed. "How are you, Lee?"

"I'm good, Ray. Since you've been gone I came up with about a hundred things I wanted to ask you, but I've lost the list." He snorted. "Kevin probably ate it."

Ray gave a sharp bark of laughter as he heard the thump on the other end of the line, followed by Lee swearing softly. "You deserved that."

"Yeah. So from what I've been listening in on, it sounds like Kai's been spoiling you."

"Mm-hm." Ray looked up as Kai emerged back into the room, running a hand through his hair as it fell back into place. "Kai's been spoiling me rotten. The first thing he did when he got the money was take me on this trip."

"I envy you, my friend, though I wouldn't give Kev up for anything." Lee sighed. "I could go a vacation though. And my grandfather just sent me and Kev homework."

"Homework?" Ray pulled a face. "What kind of homework?"

"Work on our inherited abilities homework."

"Ah." Ray nodded and smiled. "Foresight, right?"

"Right. And Kev's danger sense."

"I always thought it was stronger than most." Ray watched as Kai dropped onto the seat beside him, picking up a grape and tossing it into the air, catching it in his mouth. Ray whacked him before covering the receiver with his hand. "Showoff."

Kai smirked and shrugged.

Ray returned his attention to his conversation. "So when exactly are you all going to meet up to train?"

"In just under a month. That'll give us two weeks to work on restabilising our ability to work as a team before we do the Qualifier. Then I guess we'll see you in Thailand."

"Yeah, can't wait." Ray frowned. "Is Mariah going to bring Honesty?"

"I don't have a clue." Lee sighed. "All I know is I'm practically going to have to drag Kev into the same room as Mar."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say things aren't well in terms of that area."

"Right." Ray's frown deepened, causing Kai to shoot him a curious look. "I'll try and ring more often over the next few weeks. Where are you going when you meet up?"

"China Tower. It's where the Qualifier is being held. You?"

"Seaside Dome."

"Then Thailand."

"Yeah." Ray looked at the clock. "Been good talking, Lee. Call you and Kev later on, okay?"

"You got it, my friend. Look after yourself."

"You too. And tell Kev bye."

"He heard. He's practically got his head pressed against mine so he can hear."

Ray chuckled. "Seya."

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

_Saiyan-Chang_: Gary _isn't_ stupid. He's just a little slow, that's all. And yes, they do always write Kevin as 2D. *Proceeds to continue running off with Lee*

_russle_: Well, if you pay attention you can see that Kai _does_ show off, in his own little way. Especially when pissing off Tala, Emily or Tyson. ^_~

_the tigris_: Okay, I have.

_Rayz Kitten_: You wait until you find out more about that round the world trip. :p

_kappy Locks_: As you'll see I love phone conversations. In my eyes some of the most important conversations happen over the phone. Plus, these guys are from all around the world and _do_ travel a lot. It's only natural.

_Toki Kasurmari_: Great to hear. Hope I can satisfy your Kev/Lee cravings I'm sure you're now bound to have. ^_^

_LadyOrient_: That's really Bryan's last name, though I do believe it's actually spelt 'Kyznetsov'. I was told by someone that that is what it is, or at least an interpretation of what they said on the Japanese originals.

_Senko-sama_: Sure are. ^_^;;

_Avril fan_: Kai's got it all: the money, the power, _and_ the guy. ^_~

_Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai_: Read on and find out.

_Castles in the Sky_: Actually, Kai would be raking in the _billions_. -_-;; *Jealous twitch*

I was told there wasn't enough last time, so here, for your reading pleasure, Kai/Ray shonen ai!

* * *

As Ray pressed the disconnect button and set the phone on the table, he frowned thoughtfully. Things aren't well in terms of that area? But Kevin had forgiven Mariah… hadn't he? Just like the rest of them had back when-

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ray snorted. "You can afford more than a penny."

Kai shrugged, intense crimson gaze searching Ray's golden catlike orbs. "So what was it that Lee said that made you go all dreamy?"

"I'm _not_ dreamy." Ray sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Lee said that he was going to have trouble getting Kevin in the same room as Mariah, and that things weren't well in that area."

"That's no surprise." Kai crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. "She did rape him after all. That sort of thing does some severe mental damage. Just look at Bryan."

Ray shuddered as he remembered some of the things that had come out during the trial, things that had led to Boris Balkov's eventual arrest and later conviction. "But it's been over a year."

"First you go through the numbing shock. Then comes the denial. After that, the anger. And my guess is that he would be at the breakdown stage." Kai looked at him. "It's all part of the healing process."

Ray sighed. "I guess you're right. I just wish there was some way I could help him."

"Worrying won't do anything. I just feel sorry for Yin."

Ray blinked, shooting a look across at him. "Did you just say you felt _sorry_ for Lee? You actually _care_?"

"I don't like seeing anyone's relationship go bust. Nor helplessness." Kai let his gaze run over him. "Like how I felt in the Finals."

Ray looked away, remembering the pain, the exhaustion that had plagued him as he had faced down Bryan. "Yeah."

"Falcon was only following orders, you realise. And he paid for his loss." Kai's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, regarding his lover as Ray refused to look back. "As for caring… I love _you_, don't I?"

Ray couldn't fight the smile, looking back at him. "I should hope so, otherwise you've wasted all this money for nothing."

"I think it was worth it." Kai slid off his chair and onto Ray's, fingers tugging the handle and reclining it backward. "Don't you think so, Ray?"

"Mm." Ray slid his arms around Kai's neck, staring into those crimson eyes. "You do realise we've made love in almost every country in the world."

"You do realise we've made love _above_ almost every country in the world."

Ray laughed. "I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet. I mean, two guys crowding into the one tiny cubicle on a jet has _got_ to raise suspicions."

Kai chuckled. "Probably." He kissed him. "It's your fault you know."

Ray frowned. "My fault what?"

"That I'm gay." Kai ran his fingers through Ray's loose hair, brushing it back from the neko-jins face. "You were just so gorgeous how could I resist?"

Ray felt his cheeks warm. "Kai, what's come over you?"

"What? You don't like it when I flirt?"

"You're not flirting, you're seducing. You went past flirting about five minutes ago."

"So you don't want me to seduce you?"

Ray kissed him, running his hand over Kai's bare cheek. "I never said that."

"Not fair how I have to work so hard to seduce you." Kai's eyes sparkled evilly. "All you have to do is walk in the room and… well, I'm a puddle at your feet."

Ray tugged at Kai's waistband. "A puddle in your pants, you mean."

An eyebrow rose in amusement. "My, aren't we in a playful mood today."

"You know, it amazes me Kai, how you can go from being nice to a real prick so quickly."

"It's a talent. Runs in the family. My mothers side of course."

"Yes, I remember Bryan saying something like that about Tala." Ray shrugged. "Tala just thinks Bryan's jerk."

"Bryan _is_ a jerk. But what else can you expect for my best friend?" Kai trailed a fingertip over Ray's forehead. "Now, about me again…"

Ray snorted. "Mr Egoistical."

"Nothing wrong with a healthy ego."

"Plenty wrong with a big fat one. You need to go on a diet, try to lose some weight, Kai."

"That's why I was swimming." Kai let his fingertip play down Ray's jawbone and across his lips, Ray capturing it between his lips and sucking on it. "Would have been nice if you had of joined me, though."

"I had to ring them, Kai. I just… had a feeling, that's all."

"They're your closest friends. You're probably in tune to their emotions." He paused. "Now what was this I heard about spoiling you rotten?"

Ray gestured around him. "Call this everyday?"

"We could make it that way."

"Kai." Ray ran his palms over Kai's bare chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his touch. "You're too good to me."

"To be honest, I don't feel like I'm worthy."

"In that case, we have another thing in common." Ray closed his eyes as Kai kissed his neck, sucking gently on the flesh. "All I know is I want you."

"Well you have me."

Kai pressed his lips to Ray's, Ray kissing him back and running his fingers through the two-toned hair. The kisses deepened, Ray trailing his fingers down the length of Kai's body and hooking his thumbs through the waistband of Kai's loose pants and beginning to work on removing them.

Kai broke the kiss, crimson eyes filled with wry amusement. "You really _are_ playful."

Ray sniggered, pupils slitting as his fangs glittered in the light. "Not playful, just horny."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what did you do to my Ray?"

Ray laughed, sliding a hand behind Kai's neck and pulling lips back down onto his. Kai kissed him back, kicking off his pants. Knowing the chair would lead to awkwardness, Kai stood, drawing Ray up with him, lips still locked in battle as Kai steered him toward the sofa, laying Ray back on it before straddling him.

Ray's curiosity peaked as Kai worked on his own clothing, simply sliding down his own loose-fitting pants just enough to free him. Kai broke the kiss, smiling faintly as he shifted, fingers closing around Ray's hardness, causing him to intake sharply. Kai raised an eyebrow, watching Ray's face as he slowly lowered himself onto the shaft.

"Oh god Kai…" Ray gritted his teeth, breaths already ragged as Kai began to move. Ray half-growled, half-purred as he slid his hands up Kai's thighs, taking hold of the Russian's hips and thrusting upward, Kai letting out an involuntary gasp.

They worked together, bodies moving as one to a steady rhythm. The fingers of one of Ray's hands slid from their grip to encircle Kai, the other moaning at his touch. The intensity increased, Ray arching his back as Kai threw back his head, both coming together in unison, the waves crashing over them like the waves crashed on the shore outside.

All at once it was over, Kai freeing himself as Ray drew him down, enfolding him in his arms. "I love you."

A small smile played across Kai's lips as he settled himself against Ray's chest, head on his shoulder. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

So, would you consider Kai the seme? Or the uke? I think you could argue your hearts out over that one. *^_^*


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

_Senko-sama_: I take it you're happy. :p

_Saiyan-Chang_: Hang on, that flashy thing got Lee and Kevin as well. Heh heh heh. *Evil grin*

_LadyOrient_: They most certainly do.

_Rayz Kitten_: Yep, they're naught all right. And I hope I updated soon enough for you.

_russle_: Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 were originally one segment I split in half because it was too long. And I'm glad you liked the banter.

_Castles in the Sky_: Don't split your sides there. As for the comment on meeting gay people, I know three lesbians and one gay person, two of which I only discovered were lesbians. So you could say that they're around, sometimes right under your nose. Could be the person sitting next to you (if there is one). :p

_phoenix of order_: A lot of my stories have reoccurring themes running through them, sometimes characters. There is no connection, only that I have the same thing happen the Bryan in both stories.

_Platinum Rei_: It's going to be a long time before the next Kai/Ray moment, so you'll have to be content with reading the old one for the time being. :p

_Chibi Wingzero_: Oh goody, I've converted another one! *^_^*

_Desi2_: As I've said to others in the past, I have a thing for realism. Being raped and letting it go is just not something that happens. As you can see, I've let Kevin go through a honeymoon stage of thinking 'no, it didn't really happen', which followed the denial that it happened, and now it is starting to sink it... well, things are getting messy. -_-;;

_the tigris_: ^_^

As I thought, you have a mixed response to the Seme/Uke question. Really, it doesn't really matter as they could be interpreted as both, but a lot of you said Kai was more the Seme. Personally, I can see it going either way.

And now back to our main couple.

* * *

Lee stifled a yawn, hand closing around his mug, raising it to his lips and sipping his tea, wincing as he realised that it had gone cold. Sighing, he set the book down and slid from the chair, taking up the cup and stepping toward the kitchen. As he passed him, Kevin held up his own mug, Lee taking it with a scowl.

"What am I? Your slave?"

"You were headed that way, so it saves a trip."

Lee rolled his eyes, making his way to the sink and tipping the remains down the drain before setting the mugs down. "You were probably waiting for me to get up."

"I might have been."

Lee shot him a glare, taking in how Kevin was poised crossed-legged in his seat, book balanced on his lap, expression serious as he read. "How can you look so interested with this shit?"

"I'm finding it quite intriguing."

"Well, guess you didn't have to grow up being force-fed this crap like I did."

Kevin's thin eyebrows rose slightly. "You _are_ the grandson of one of the most respected Elders in our village. Anyway, Ray never had a problem with studying. He spent a lot of time reading the books and ancient scrolls. Maybe that's why it was him and not you that received the White Tiger bit."

Lee's eyes narrowed into the death glare.

Kevin felt the heat, glancing up. "Hey, I call it as it is, Lion. You paid no attention whatsoever to the teachings. I mean, come on, you almost failed school a couple of times cause you didn't bother to work. Spent your whole time playing with your blade." He shrugged. "Not that it made you the best in the village anyhow."

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Touche." Kevin returned his attention down to his book, turning a page as his eyes flew over the ancient characters Lee's grandfather had taught him to read years ago. "I can see this all coming in handy."

"Yeah right."

"No, I mean it." Kevin's fingers tapped the page. "This danger sense thing is just another component to the whole foresight thing, only it relies on the present rather than the future. Once I learn how to use it properly, I will be able to know pretty much everything that's going on around me without having to look, as well as being able to pinpoint anything that sets off the alarms and know exactly where, when, and who is setting it off."

Lee frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, guess I can see its uses."

Kevin looked up. "And I can see the uses of foresight. My talent is somewhat limited by the fact it relies on here and now, where your extends into the far future. You could predict something before I even know anthin' about it, and that way we can avoid it."

Lee sighed. "It's not that easy, Kev."

"Maybe it only seems that way cause you tell yourself its not."

Lee rolled his eyes. "I preferred it when you were a dumb, irritating imp."

Kev's eyes widened as he looked up sharply, a hurt expression playing through the violet orbs. He became aware that he was gaping and closed his mouth, swallowing as he followed Lee's movement back across the room with his eyes. He sighed dejectedly, glancing down at his own book but found he could no longer concentrate. Placing the ribbon on the page, he snapped it closed, setting it aside before he stood and headed for the bedroom, pulling on some shoes and tying back his hair before he made for the apartment door.

Lee looked up as he heard it open. "Where you goin'?"

"Out."

With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Lee to stare after him.

* * *

First they act like they're married, then it's back to the fighting. I wish they would make up their minds!


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

_russle_: Mariah as the common enemy? Certainly complicates things as they're going to all meet up again soon. _

_Senko-sama_: Thank you #^_^#

_Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai_: Sometimes small fights escalates into large blowouts. _

_Desi2:_ Engage the brain? I like that. As for the closing the door thing, I think it reflects a degree of control, and I've found that there are times that closing a door can be more painful than slamming it

_Castles in the Sky_: Well, you learn something new everyday. If you ever see anything that doesn't seem right should I ever get around to writing a girl/girl, give a buzz, okay? And no, I will not be writing Mariah/Emily. Those two hate each other for real that it's just not right to write them as a couple. And yes, arguments are natural. I never fought with my ex-boyfriend. Probably one of the other reasons we broke up. Not healthy not to fight.

_phoenix of order:_ Kevin's emotionally weak at the moment, so anything, no matter how small, will get him worked up

_Ashla_: I'm actually going to cover that later in this fic, but as an advance: the Seme is the dominant member of a relationship, while the Uke is the submissive. Otherwords, the Seme is usually the one on top that goes inside the Uke who is on the bottom. That help?

_Rayz Kitten_: Hello, was that commented about a certain authoress directed at me? *blinks innocently*

the tigris: Heh heh. :p

_Chibi Wingzero_: OC romances can be good, depending on the author and the story. But yes, they need to be in moderation, and there are way too many. And, um, what's CYOA?

_Avril Fan_: Chapter 6 _was_ horny, how else can you describe it. :p

Time to introduce yet another character.

* * *

Kevin walked along the street, the crowd different to that it had been in the morning. He sighed, wandering pointlessly and feeling a twinge of homesickness as all he saw were endless mountains of steel and glass. He had grown up surrounded by nature, spending a fair amount of his childhood climbing the trees and mountains, fishing in the river, or just wandering with no real destination.

He smiled faintly at the memories of his childhood. Everything had been so uncomplicated then, so carefree and innocent. He remembered the endless competition between Ray and Lee in everything that they did. He chuckled as he remembered on one occasion they had been gathering water at the river, Gary fishing as Ray and Lee took up the buckets. Ray had taken but one bucket, filled to the rim while Lee tried to outdo him, taking up two and balancing them. He had gotten but three steps before the weight had gotten to him, sending Lee stumbling backwards before he fell back into the water, causing Kevin, Ray, Gary and Mariah to burst out laughing.

Lee had only been seven, Kevin four, and yet the memory was still vivid in his mind.

Yet another talent of Kevin's: a vivid memory. Nearly all neko-jin had the ability to remember details easily, but Kevin almost everything said or done. If what his book said was right, it was not uncommon for one gifted with a strong danger sense to also possess a vivid and cunning mind, but he saw it as a curse.

He could remember every detail of what Mariah had done to him. He could remember every insult Lee had ever sent his way. Kevin could remember his own emotions at the time, and those emotions rekindled at the memories just as strong as they had been at the time of the events. Yes, Kevin was strong when it came to the past and the present, whereas Lee was gifted at the future.

Kevin bit his lip, wondering if when Lee looked to the future, Kevin was in it, or if there was someone else-

"Yo Kev!"

Kevin blinked, turning as he came out of his revere, smiling faintly as he saw the other stepping quickly toward him. "Well look what the cat dragged in. I thought you'd be home sulkin'."

"Nah. Mr D called me to the office. Wanted to show me something my dad had found out about Dragoon while he was on his current dig." Tyson scratched the back of his neck, looking around. "So what you up too?"

"Just wandering."

Tyson shot him a curious look. "You and Lee aren't fighting, are you?"

"No, not exactly." Kevin shrugged and sighed. "We… haven't really been getting along well of late. Lee's been… well, _grumpy_."

"Yeah?" Tyson looked around them again. "Max called last night. He's going to be back in a couple of days so maybe the three of us could meet up. What do you say?"

"That'd be cool." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "So Lee's not invited, eh?"

"Nope. Just us 16-year-olds."

Kevin poked him in the ribs. "You're 15."

"Rub it in." Tyson spotted what he was looking for: a group of kids their own age blading. "Check it out. Let's go give them a run for their money, what do you say dude?"

"Sounds good to me." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "Though they won't stand a chance against the #3 blader in all of China."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Congratulations man." Tyson grinned. "You might be #3 in China, but I'm #1 in Japan."

Kevin shot him a wry look. "Only cause Kai has registered himself as a Russian these days."

"You heard about that?" Tyson smirked. "I just think Kai's afraid of me."

"Doubt that. Now he has to go up against the Demolition Boys to get his ranking, and everyone knows Tala and Bryan will be hard to beat."

Tyson nodded his agreement. "Mr D tells me Bryan took Tala down in their match."

"No shit?" Kevin frowned. "How bout Max? Which country is he registered to these days?"

"He's stickin' with Japan, though he could go for America. It's where he was born after all." Tyson grinned. "Aw man, I can't wait for him to come back. You do realise he's been gone over a month."

Kevin smirked. "Bet you guys got real good at phone sex."

Tyson shot him a sly look. "We might have."

They slowed, joining the group of teens as they battled it out in the dish they had set up on a crate. One boy seemed to be on a good run, his teammate herding their opponent's blades toward him so he could wipe the floor with them. As the battle ended, one of the boys looked up and gaped, nudging his friend who followed his gaze.

"Oh wow."

The others turned, taking in the two, the boy who had been winning grinning as he rubbed his hands together.

"Sweet. If it ain't two little Championship bladers. What do you say, boys? Care to have a little fun?"

Tyson snorted, looking to the side. "What do you reckon Kev? Think they're worth our time?"

"Not really, Ty. They're so inferior. However…" His fingers closed around Galmon as he smirked. "Been a while since I bladed on the streets."

Tyson nodded his agreement, hand clutching Dragoon as he looked at the teen. "Challenge accepted."

The boy nodded, gesturing to the dish. "We're playing teams of two. But to even things out, the whole lot of us will take you two on. What do you say?"

"Sounds fair to me." Tyson readied his blade, grinning. "Bring it on."

* * *

Sorry, but I'm afraid I won't show you this Beybattle. Besides, I think you know how it's going to turn out…


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

_Rayz Kitten_: I think Bryan is a better blader than Tala. I mean, Bryan almost took down Ray, and Ray is better than Tyson, and they had to enhance Tala in order to make him compare to Tyson, and he _still_ lost. Don't get me wrong, Tala still kicks arse, but yeah, I have him as #3. They don't know who #1 is yet.

_Avril Fan_: I've only been drunk once, and I rarely drink. Probably why I'm always the designated driver. But then, that could be because I'm the _best_ driver out of all my friends. *Prays Sammel doesn't see that* But it would be nice to have a vivid memory, though there are some things I'd be glad to forget.

_Castles in the Sky_: It is in my belief that Kai was born in the Abbey, so in these stories yes, Kai was born in Russia. And he's not #1 yet. As for the phone sex... *smirks*

_Ashla_: A lot of people write Kai as the Seme and Ray as the Uke. I like to write things different. Some other common things are Tyson as Seme and Max as Uke, Bryan as Seme and Tala as Uke, and Enrique as Seme and Oliver as Uke. I like it when people go against that. Even as a girl, I like to be on the top sometimes. ^_~

_the tigris_: Silly. And I updated again.

_Chibi Wingzero_: Thanks for clearing that up. And really, you can't have a Beyblade fic without Tyson in it in some form or the other.

_Desi2_: Their egos certainly are a little large, aren't they. And I like to write a Beybattle every now and again, but usually only if it has something to do with the plot. Besides, Beyblade is about the battling as well as the characters, so you have to include it in some way or the other. And writing the battles is hard, and I enjoy a challenge. ^_^

Sorry, no Monkey or Dragon in this chapter. Instead, let's take a look at the Lion…

* * *

Lee drummed his fingers on the tabletop, looking at the clock. It had been three hours since Kevin had walked out that door, and to be frank Lee was starting to get worried. He knew Kevin was capable of looking after himself, but Lee knew that there were people out there that would target the neko-jin, and… well, Kevin _was_ still only small.

Lee frowned. He really needed to stop babying the younger. He said he didn't, that it was only because he cared about the Monkey, but old habits died hard. Ever since they had been small Lee had watched out for the youngest member of the White Tigers, often amused often disgusted by the antics of his friend.

Lee bit his lip as he remembered the first time he had seen Kevin. Lee had almost four, and had gone with his parents to visit the family of his second cousin, Gary. When they had arrived Mr and Mrs Ki had been there, and when Lee and his elder brother Joss had gone in search of Gary they had found him sitting in the kitchen, holding his little cousin in his arms, Kevin's tiny hands flaying against the bottle as Gary fed him under the watchful eye of the adults.

Joss was dead now, the victim of an anti-neko-jin attack as he had been returning to the village after his two year absence, but Lee's memory of the elder leaning over the infant and smoothing the thin green hair was still clear, almost as if it were yesterday.

Lee chuckled. Even then Kevin had been small. Born premature, it had often been a concern that Kevin's growth would be stinted. For many years it had seen that it would be the case, as not only did Kevin remain drastically undersize for his age, but he also looked a good many years younger than he truly was. At 14, Kevin had looked 10, and often found himself on the end of teasing jibes that wore down his patience and made him lash out.

It had come as a shock to everyone when Kevin had started to grow. His mother had noticed first when Kevin had reached for something on a shelf he had barely been able to touch days before. Less then a week after that realisation Mariah had announced her pregnancy, and days after Lee had packed his bag and walked out, Kevin later joining him.

Kevin's family had not seen him since, though he had spoken to them on the phone. Lee remembered with some amusement how Kevin's father had teased him during the time Kevin's voice was breaking, but had gone from calling Kev his 'little boy' to his 'little man'. Kevin had rolled his eyes when Lee pointed this out, but Lee had seen the smile as the other had turned away.

Shooting another look at the clock, Lee sighed, drawing himself back out of the past and into the present. Tossing a look over his shoulder at the leather-bound book, Lee growled softly in the back of his throat. As much as he hated to admit it, the Monkey was right: he _had_ to study, he _had_ to learn. It would be beneficial not only for him, but for the team as well. And he should be thankful for his talents, for so few possessed them.

If Lee had known how to use his talent, it was possible that he might have been able to see where Kevin was, what he was doing, and who he was with. Lee's stomach knotted at the last. Kevin was faithful, he knew that, but of late he had been going for a lot of walks. What if he were actually meeting someone…

Lee shook his head at his patheticness. Running his fingers through his hair, he ran through the events leading up to Kevin's departure… and froze. Blinking, Lee swore softly. Recapping every other time, he found a re-occurring pattern. Slamming his head down against the table, Lee mentally kicked himself.

Each and every time, Kevin had left after an argument, or after Lee had said something that looking back now was obviously insulting. In his weakened emotional state, it wouldn't take much to strike an emotional blow against the younger, and in his frustration and closed-mindedness Lee had done just that.

Slamming a fist onto the tabletop, Lee straightened. Shooting another glance at the clock, an idea flickered through Lee's mind. Pushing himself up, he crossed the room and scooped up his book. Poising himself on the arm of the chair, he flicked through the book, skipping the history and theory and heading straight for the prac. He would go over it all later.

Right now, he had a boyfriend to find.

* * *

Aw… cute little baby Kevin. He'd be almost one-year-old in Lee's memory in case you're wondering. And _Lee_ actually _studying_? Though I think he'd rather be studying _Kevin_, but you take what you can get…


	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

_Desi2_: Being a diehard _Star Wars_ fan, I live by the line "always in motion, the future is". You can never predict it accurately, not even with foresight, and as you said, it can be misinterpreted.

_Senko-sama_: What do you think Lee would do if Kevin _was_ meeting someone? Now there's something to think about.

_russle_: Actually, Lee killing Tyson would be... amusing. *evil grin*

_Castles in the Sky_: The four elements my friend: Blue Dragon (Tyson), Red Phoenix (Kai), Black Tortoise (Max), and the White Tiger (Ray). That's one way of remembering the main team.

_Avril Fan_: Don't you hate fate. You make all these plans, and then it comes along and *poof*. Bye bye plans.

_Saiyan-Chang_: Kevin's forgotten the restraining order? Oh good. Now all I have to do is somehow get that bloody big rifle away from Bryan and I can spend some quality time with my two loves. ^_^ And no promises on the not hurting Lee. I mean, I've shot him in the past...

_the tigris:_ You don't know what phone sex is? Well, pretty much you talk to your love and you describe what you're doing to each other or to yourself, and on your end you do things to yourself, and you get to hear each other... you get the idea methinks. #^_^#

_Rayz Kitten_: Tyson won too, doesn't mean _he's_ good. Besides, Driger defeated Bryan, not Ray. ^_~

_Chibi Wingzero_: Everyone's good at hindsight. Can be a pain. And out of curiosity, what is 'saru'? What language? What does it mean?

_LadyOrient_: Thank you!

_Ashla_: Hm. I should be studying too. Kind of worrying that I know one of my teachers reads my fics and sees all my comments about lack of studying. Actually, I may be in trouble when I go back to that class... _;;

Lee plans to find Kevin, but will he? And speaking of Kevin, where _is_ he?

* * *

"He said he preferred it when you were a dumb, irritating imp?"

Kevin nodded, sipping his drink.

Tyson pulled a face. "Aw man. If I were in your shoes, I would have punched in his oversized nose."

Kevin snorted, almost choking on the liquid. "Yeah, it is rather large, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Tyson chuckled. "I've got the opposite problem. Max's nose in _tiny_."

"Less to nibble on."

"Yeah. And harder to find when you go to tickle it in the dark."

"Ah. The 'annoy your boyfriend by tickling his nose and making him sneeze when he's just about asleep' routine. Classic."

Tyson nodded, biting into his burger and taking a large chunk out of it. He swallowed. "You know, we worked pretty good together today. We really put those kids in their place."

"What do you expect for a bunch of amateurs?" Kevin popped a couple of fries in his mouth. "That big guy wasn't too bad though. I've seen him around a few times. He's pretty much the best blader in the neighbourhood. In terms of street bladin' that is."

"Never know, one day _he_ could be the champion." Tyson took a long sip from his drink. "So what are the kids like that are part of the program?"

"They're not bad. Most of them are naturally talented, though a couple are poor little rich kids that like getting their own way. Hate them little brats. They expect to win every battle and when they lose they throw a hissy fit and claim that the other cheated."

"Just threaten to throw them out."

"Tried that. They turned around and said they would sue." Kevin shrugged. "Lee and I are going to go talk to Mr D about it in the morning. We've had it up to here with their crap."

"Yeah. I'm sure Mr D will take care of it."

Kevin swirled his cup, hearing the ice scrap against the sides. "So are you going to meet Max at the airport when he comes home or what?"

Tyson shook his head. "I want to, but no. You see, Max won't know for sure what plane he'll be on and when he'll be leaving until he's on board. He's been helping his mum at Project Power Beyblade and he's not sure when it will all be wrapped up."

"Project Power Beyblade?" Kevin frowned. "PPB? Isn't that the All Starz?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeap. Their facility is in the middle of the desert. The Blade Breakers went there once before the American Tournament. We really got ourselves in hot water that time. And I tell you, if Kai hadn't shown up when he did, my Maxxy would have been a pancake."

"Hn. No surprise." Kevin finished off the lasts of his burger. "So Max is doing fine?"

"That's what he says. He reckons the All Starz are being real nice to him."

"Can you trust them?"

Tyson frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kevin leant forward. "Well, when we met them, both Eddy and Michael gave off some real gay vibes, man. And Michael seemed like kind of a, how can I put this… like a real _slut_, you know. I mean, he may not be, he just seemed like it."

Tyson's frown deepened. "Yeah. But I trust Max. If anything looked like it was going to happen, I'm sure he would have told his mum."

"You're right. And I'm not saying Max _would_ do anything, just that I'm not too fond of the All Starz." Kevin snorted. "Majestics are worse."

"I'll agree with you on that one, buddy. Especially that Enrique guy. First time we met him, he had us believing that he was just some guy wanting to challenge the great Enrique. When his butler came he made a run for it, and the next time we saw him he was flirting with two ditzy girls."

"From what I saw, Oliver wouldn't mind getting down Enrique's pants."

"That's the impression I always got. Oliver flirts with Enrique big time." Tyson shoved the remainder of his burger in his mouth, then gulped down a large mouthful of his drink. "Robert and Johnny compete like anything, but there's nothing going on there. I think Robert's straighter than a ruler."

"I think the only person Robert will ever love is himself." Kevin rubbed his jaw. "As for Johnny… he has a dislike for Kai, doesn't he?"

"Ooo yeah. Those two started glaring daggers the moment they laid eyes on one another." Tyson grinned at the memory. "Kai really ruffled some feathers, I tell you. But Johnny got his own back."

"I thought Kai defeated Johnny."

"He did, in the European Tournament, but before we even got the challenge to battle the Majestics I battled Robert on a cruise ship and lost, I took on Oliver in a park in France and drew, then I took on Enrique in his private stadium and lost only to win the rematch, and Kai took on Johnny at Robert's castle and got his butt kicked."

"Ah. Kinda like how we battled in the back alley in Hong Kong right before the Asian Tournament."

"Exactly." Tyson finished off his French Fries and dropped the container onto the tray, sipping his drink. "Hm. Now that leaves the Demolition Boys."

"What about 'em?"

"Who's gay? Who's sleeping with who?" Tyson frowned. "I always sensed that something was going on between Tala and Bryan."

"They're datin', but only for bout six months, or so Ray says." Kevin frowned. "Ian's turned into a real ladies man, apparently. Flirts with anything with two legs and breasts. Spencer's enjoying his freedom before he ties himself down again."

Tyson blinked. "How do you know all this?"

"Ray told me when he called a while back when the court proceedings were still going on." Kevin shrugged. "Apparently Bryan's Kai's best friend from when they were kids or somethin'."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. They're both cold, insensitive jerks that'll do anything to win." Tyson nodded. "You and Lee are a couple, Mariah has a baby but is unattached, and Gary isn't yet interested in dating. As for the Blade Breakers, it's me and Max, Ray and Kai, and Kenny has no social life."

"Not to mention hates gay people."

"He doesn't hate us… he's just uncomfortable with the idea of same sex relationships, that's all." Tyson scratched the back of his neck, glancing at his watch. "You're sure you don't want to ring Lee and tell him where you are?"

"Positive." Kevin scowled. "To be honest, I don't really want to go back. With the way he's been treating me of late, I'm starting to wonder if he actually still loves me or just wants me for the sex." Kevin's grip tightened on his empty cup, crumpling in the sides. "He seems to think he can tell me what I can do, and that I'll be there when he wants me. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without telling him first… Teh, he babies me. He says he don't but be does."

"Must be annoying."

"You have no idea."

Tyson rested his elbows on the table. "Maybe he does it cause he's worried something might happen to you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know, _something_." Tyson shrugged. "I remember Ray once saying something about how your kind are targets of racial abuse and scorn. Maybe he's scared a gang will come after you."

"I'm the junior champion at martial art weaponry in our village, and have been for seven consecutive years. I can defend myself, and he knows it."

"What about hand-to-hand combat?"

"I've been runner up for three years, second only to Lee. And that's only after Ray left."

"Figured as much. Ray took Kai down once, and that's no easy task, trust me." Tyson rubbed his backside in remembrance of how Kai had flipped him with ease onto his rump. "Look, I'm sure Lee didn't mean to insult you, and because he did is no reason to walk out on him. Sometimes you don't mean to say things, and coming up on the Championship, I'm sure he's already starting to feel the pressure."

Kevin sighed, looking down at a spot on the table. "Yeah, your probably right. It's just he's been doing it so often lately. That, and he doesn't give a shit that…"

Tyson looked up. "That what?"

"It's nothin'."

"No, go on, that what?"

Kevin's jaw tightened. "That I never got over the Mariah thing."

Tyson's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "That was a year ago, right?"

"Yeah, but thing is I have a vivid memory."

Tyson nodded in understanding. "You remember it like it was yesterday."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, she _did_ rape you." Tyson bit his lip. "What's Lee doing that make you say he doesn't give a shit?"

"He keeps telling me that it was a long time ago and that I should move on. And the way he's sayin' it, he's pretty much calling me stupid for going on about it." Kevin growled. "I don't _want_ to go on about it, but for the last week I've been reliving the damn thing every night, and I ain't got any control over that."

"That's gotta be frustrating. Maybe you're just getting stressed out, and cause you know you're going to meet up with her again and everything, your minds just playing on it."

Kevin looked at him weirdly.

Tyson spotted the look. "What?"

"When did you get so mature?"

"Oh, eh…" Tyson scratched the back of his neck, cheeks warming as he shifted. "Grandpa's been asking me the same thing. Guess I'm just growing up."

Kevin smiled faintly. "Yeah. Gonna be interesting to see how many of the others have grown up too."

"Agreed." Tyson glanced up, then returned his gaze to Kevin. "So you don't think Lee cares about you?"

Kevin frowned. "Why?"

"Because he looks awfully relieved to having found you."

Kevin glanced back over his shoulder, spotting Lee standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as one eyebrow rose questioningly, relief playing through his eyes and features. Kevin gestured for him to hold on, before looking back at Tyson. "I better go."

"I'll say." Tyson held out a hand, Kevin clasping it. "See you in a couple of days, buddy."

"You got it, dude."

* * *

Is it just me or does Tyson seem unconvinced by Kevin's explanations?


	11. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

_Desi2_: Kevin really is messed up, and I must say a mature Tyson freaked _me_ out too. But they _are_ growing up. As for Lee...

_russle_: Just watching Kevin in the series you can see he's a fighter. All the White Tigers are, even Gary. And yes, Ian is a ladies man. Nice little plot twist... ^_~

_obsidian fate_: So few fics update, that once you've read them all... well, what's to read? Sorry about the slow update by the way.

_Castles in the Sky_: Tyson still has his moments. After all, his clumsiness is one of the reasons I like the show. :p

_LadyOrient_: Without it going right over his head you mean. Heh heh. ^_^

_Senko-sama_: Or so we hope, anyway.

_Saiyan-Chang_: Mock Lee? You're not going to like some of my upcoming stories then. Lee gets his own back, but. He always does. ^_~

_the tigris_: The way you phrased your review I thought you didn't know. Sorry. But anyway, what it has to do with the story is this: Max and Tyson cannot go without each other for an hour, so being in different countries is driving them insane. The phone sex is how they're getting around it, as you'll see in a later chapter.

_Kappy Locks_: I'm lucky that _I'm_ the oldest. And I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

_Chibi Wingzero_: Thanks for the new word for my vocab. I'll have to remember that one so Tyson can use it to drive Kevin up the wall. ^_^

_Rayz Kitten_: Everyone's letting things slide with me of late. How did I insult Ray? And truth is, I like both Kevin and Bryan equally. They're my two fave characters, with Kai, Tala, Ray and Lee right behind them. But don't think I don't like Ray. I adore him. And Bryan _is_ scary. That's what's so appealing. #^_^#

_Avril Fan_: Vodka mixers? Geez, I can't even have a sip of a Vodka Cruizer without going funny. I admit it, I can't hold my liquor. No one in my family drinks, not even me.

_Ashla_: Always the way. I've got a mark I have to appeal at the moment. I questioned my teacher over a comment she made and she told me she didn't understand some of the terms so she had to guess. I'm going to take it to another teacher for a second opinion. You'd think they'd ask before they graded, wouldn't you. _

Here's a question for everyone: what makes a good Beyblade fan fic? You all seem to think mine a pretty good, and I'm curious as to why.

Well, Lee found Kevin, but will they get along?

* * *

Lee watched as Kevin and Tyson exchanged goodbyes, Kevin setting his rubbish on the tray before standing, Tyson saying one last thing and causing Kevin to laugh, saying something back that had Tyson beaming, giving him the peace symbol that Kevin returned, still chuckling as he moved to join Lee.

"So you found me then."

"You could have called."

Kevin shrugged, stepping past him and out the door, leaving Lee to follow him as they stepped into the street, sky already darkening.

Lee sighed. "Don't you even want to know _how_ I found you?"

"Not really."

Lee's eyebrows rose at the bluntness. "How about I just skip to the chase and say that foresight works."

Kevin glanced at him out the corner of his eye. "Are you admitting that I was right?"

Lee frowned slightly. "Yeah."

"Heh." Kevin looked ahead again. "See, I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Lee blinked. "I never called you stupid."

"You give the impression that you think I am." Kevin glared at him. "I'm younger, yes, but I was never 'dumb', alright? Stubborn, conceited, and eager to please maybe, but never 'dumb'."

"I never called you dumb."

"Oh really? I quote: 'I preferred it when you were a dumb, irritating imp', unquote."

"Okay, so maybe I _did_ call you dumb. I was frustrated. I wasn't thinking."

"Well that's nothing new."

A spark ignited within him. "What!?"

"Since when have you ever thought anything through, Lee?" Kevin scowled. "Hey! Lets all go challenge the evil and possessed Kai despite the fact he defeated all of the All Starz at once and stole their bit beasts! There's no way we can lose. What can go wrong?"

Lee looked away, scowling. "There's nothing wrong with having a sense of honour."

"It is when it turns everything into a 'lets ignore Kevin' fest. You made me look like a fool, Lee. You _always_ made me out to be the fool."

"That's all in the past. Things have changed since then."

"Yeah right." Kevin widened his step, causing Lee to quicken his own pace. "For a while there I thought maybe things _had_ changed. Now I'm not so sure if they have."

Lee frowned, feeling his stomach twist, not liking where this was going. "Kev, come on…"

"When will you realise that I have grown up? When will you realise that I really _do_ have feelings? That I am capable of looking after and thinking for myself." Kevin stepped into the hotel foyer, hitting the button on the elevator. He turned toward Lee. "I'm not a kid anymore, Lee. You don't need to look out for me."

"But I _do_ have to look out for you." Lee followed him into the elevator, a sense of helplessness washing over him. "We look out for each other. It's all part of having a relationship."

"Well having a relationship don't mean you call all the shots. You're my boyfriend, not my father, but lately it's getting hard to tell the difference."

"Kev…"

"Look Lee, how bout you just leave me alone, okay?" Kevin stepped out of the elevator, moving to their door and opening it, admitting them both inside. "Oh yeah, and don't look for me tonight, cause I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

As Kevin headed for the bathroom, he left Lee standing in the middle of the apartment, dumbfounded.

~~~~*~~~~

The darkness surrounded him like a shroud. Sighing, he rolled over, hand reaching out to touch the space in the bed beside him, the coldness sending a shiver through him. It was borderlining on five months since he had last slept alone, and Lee had grown so accustomed to the smaller form curled against him it felt wrong for him to not be there.

Sighing, he rolled onto his back, staring up at the roof. Where had he gone wrong? He felt as if Kevin was pulling away from him, and the more Lee reached out to grab him the more the Monkey slipt further away.

Sure, Lee had said some things he shouldn't have. They _both_ had. Maybe he should have taken more notice, taken more time to simply sit and talk. Kevin was so worked up over the whole Mariah thing that it was turning him away, making him close Lee out. Ray had once commented that Lee had never been a good listener… maybe Ray was right.

Lee remembered how, back when they had been staying with the Blade Breakers, his and Kevin's only dispute had been who would be able to make the other scream out in pleasure first. Lee had won, the memory of Kevin shouting Lee's name into the night as he arched against him should have made Lee smile, but it instead brought tears to his eyes.

Rolling over he slammed a fist into the pillows, hating how he felt helpless, hating how he felt as if someone was tearing him apart from the inside. His grandfather had once commented that Lee and Kevin were soulmates, so if that were the case, then why was Kevin slipping away?

He _loved_ him. Wasn't that enough? He'd told Kevin that, many times. He'd taken him out to restaurants, they'd walked hand-in-hand through parks and along beaches, they'd simply sat and watched the sun rise, curled in each others arms.

They'd been through the greatest trial that could ever be placed upon a couple: the risk of losing their love as one was torn from the other, forced to marry another against their will. They should be happy now that threat was gone, but instead there were only harsh words and heartbreak.

There was a time Lee wouldn't have cared about fighting with Kevin, but that time was long gone. He didn't want to fight. It pained him to fight. And yet that's all they seemed to be doing of late.

Curling up into a ball, Lee hugged himself, shivering. What had gone wrong? Where had they gone wrong? Could they ever fix it? All he knew is that he wanted to try, but it seemed that Kevin didn't want to.

For the first time since his breakdown, Lee cried, only this time there was no one to comfort him.

* * *

Oh, poor, poor Lee. *Hugs him*

Lee: -_-;;


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

_Senko-sama_: Harsh and angst are what I do best

_Kappy Locks_: Wait three weeks? What do you mean?

_the tigris_: Heh heh. You have a point there. Whoopsie. #^_^#

_Desi2_:Thanks for your answer to my question. I forwarded it on to my teacher, who is the real person who wanted to know. Hope you don't mind that. And I'm monkey fan too. Just I've been writing a lot of Falcon stuff of late.

_Castles in the Sky_: As I said in _Out of the Darkness_, I have a heap of homework. I'm depressed and stressed and haven't really had a holiday since Feb. *Sigh* And stay calm. You'll do well, I'm sure. Study a little bit at a time every day, and you'll memorise it all. Even if you only do 10 minutes a day, it works. Trust me. I didn't win dux of three classes graduating from High School for cramming. :p

_russle_: Lee's too proud to apologise, and Kev would be too stubborn to listen. -_-;;

_Rayz Kitten_: Crying makes you feel better yes, and Lee will be doing a lot of that indeed.

_LadyOrient_: I had Lee crying in _Honesty_ too. Hm, pun there. _Honesty_ too,_ Honesty II_. Sad I know, but ah well.

_Avril Fan_: Probably why I broke up with my ex, we _never_ fought. Not healthy, that. Then again, he cheated on me... 

_Chibi Wingzero_: Tyson drives _everyone_ up the wall, even Max. But yes, it will be interesting to see how far up that wall Tyson can get Kevin to go.

Kevin's not sleeping with Lee, and poor Lee is crying from it. But before we do anything, lets bring in yet another character…

* * *

Max grinned as he looked out the window of the passenger jet, the runaway growing forever closer. The day before he had spoken to Tyson on the phone, and he could hear the excitement in his lovers voice at the knowledge he would be home soon. Max couldn't resist bouncing in his seat as the plane touched down, jumping up and heading for the exit as soon as he was entitled too.

It wasn't long before he was sitting in the back of the Taxi, driving through the streets of Japan toward his destination. Only one thing dampened his spirit: Tyson had told him about his run in with Kevin.

Max had always been a softie for happy endings. In the stories in his mind, everything always turned out okay and everyone lived happily ever after. Well, that's what had happened to the Blade Breakers. Kai had defected and returned, Ray had been injured and healed, Kenny had been taken hostage and set free… The team had been up against the wall so many times and come back for the victory that it seemed everything was for them.

Not only that, but they had all gotten together. Ray and Kai were perfect for one another. And Max had Tyson. All they needed to do was find someone for Kenny, and everything would be perfect.

But the thing about Kevin and Lee… Max frowned. When he had last seen them they had been inseparable, a happy twinkle in their eyes as they looked at each other, exchanging smiles that held so much meaning. To think that they were going through such a rough patch and Kevin was actually considering _leaving_ Lee.

Tyson had told him how Lee had come in search of Kevin, which in Max's books proved that Lee still had deep feelings for the former imp. Of recent times Tyson, Max and Kevin had gotten close, allowing Max to get to know how Kevin worked, and for him to think the relationship was going nowhere meant that something was very wrong.

Looking up as the car slowed, Max couldn't help but giggle as he saw the high walls of the Granger Dojo. As soon as the car stopped, Max paid his fair and retrieved his bag, stepping inside. He grinned as he saw Tyson hurrying toward him, Max dropping his bag and throwing his arms around Tyson's neck as lips met, filled with desperation, longing, and a heartfelt 'welcome home'.

"Hey hey, homeboys, keep that stuff to the bedroom, dig?"

Max broke the kiss, laughing. "Hello Grandpa."

Mr Granger stepped outside, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Hey there, Max me man. Good to see you back in town."

"Thanks."

Tyson grabbed Max's bag, tugging him with him. "Well, we've got a lot of catching up to do, so seya later, Grandpa."

"Just don't you go making too much noise."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Max chuckled as they hurried up to Tyson's bedroom, Tyson tossing Max's bag into a chair and closing the door, locking it.

Max grinned. "I've really missed you, Ty. Wish you coulda come."

"Yeah, but _I_ wasn't invited."

Max frowned, averting his eyes. "Yeah. Mum… well, she still has a problem with me being gay. Dad's all for it, but Mum… well, she's still trying to come to terms with it."

"I can still remember the look on her face when you first told her." Tyson frowned. "She looked like she'd swallowed a large mouthful of some of Grandpa's chilli."

Max chuckled. "Yeah, only he added some extra spices to that batch. But anyway, I got a chance to sit down and talk to her about it, and I think she's pretty cool with it now. And Eddy really backed me up when he found out."

Tyson blinked. "Kev and I were discussing all the teams and their preferences. So, is Eddy gay or what?"

"_I_ think he is, but I don't think _he_ does. Michael and Steve been trying to get him to come out, but he won't. And no, Steve's not gay, and Michael's bi. He takes whatever he can get." Max spotted Tyson's look. "And no, he did _not_ try to hit on me. None of them did."

"Good." Tyson pulled off his hat, tossing it onto his desk amongst the beyblade parts. "I was just worried that with you being gone so long you might, you know, try to vent some frustration."

Max grinned. "Had your phone calls to do that." Max sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. "Any word on Kevin and Lee?"

"No, but I told Ray about it when he called yesterday. He said he'd ring Lee while we're meeting Kevin to get his side of the story." Tyson sat beside Max, frowning thoughtfully. "To be honest, I still think Lee's in love with Kevin. I could see it in his eyes. Kevin's trying to fix the blame of the tiff onto Lee, but I have a feeling it's the other way around."

Max reached up, helping Tyson out of his jacket. "You think Kev's actually the one with the problem?"

"Yeah. He's still fixated on the whole rape thing." Tyson slid Max's shirt over his head, tossing it to join the jacket. "You'll see what I mean when we meet up with him tonight. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he practically snubbed Lee when he left the restaurant."

"Ray always said the White Tigers were stubborn." Max tossed Tyson shirt aside, then reached up to loosen his hair. "If we can help Kevin, and Ray can help Lee, we just might be able to get them together again."

"Yeah, before Kevin walks out for good." Tyson undid Max's belt, before both boys stood, removing the lasts of their clothing. "They've only been together for around five months you know, or that's what Kevin told me when I asked."

"Five months? Gee, we've been together for almost year. How can they be falling apart so quickly?"

"Well _I_ said Kai and Ray wouldn't last a week, and they've been together for longer than _they_ have." He lay Max back on the bed, setting a pillow beneath his hips and setting himself. "I got a feeling it's going to take a while though."

"Just as long as we can do it before we have to leave for the Qualifier." Max wrapped his legs around Tyson as the other gently entered him, causing him to intake sharply. "Oh I've missed this."

"I've just missed _you_." Tyson kissed him, gliding in and out of his lover agonisingly slow. "I'm a little annoyed your voice broke while you were away though. I missed out on some great teasing opportunities."

"Trust you to think of that." Max shuddered, tightening his grip around Tyson, silently urging him to go harder. "You did enough teasing about it on the phone."

Tyson grinned, complying to Max's wishes and hearing the other moan softly. "Not the same though, but I must admit your voice sounds more sexy now."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Tyson kissed him again. "Gonna sound different when you cry out."

"Your grandpa will complain again."

"Grandpa _always_ complains, but he really doesn't care. Not about this anyway." Tyson shifted, smirking. "Now lets see…"

Max gasped as Tyson hit the spot, causing him to throw back his head. "Ty…"

"Didn't work, hm? Guess I'll just have to try harder."

"Tyso…. Ahhh!!!!"

Tyson chuckled. "I was right. Sounds different."

"You creep." Max narrowed his blue eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from his lips. "You are so gonna pay for that."

"I so hope I do." Tyson kissed him, letting it linger. "What say we finish this?"

Max nodded, returning the kiss. "Lets."

* * *

What could you call that? It's almost casual sex, isn't it? They just walk in, continue their conversation as they strip off and screw each other… Well, I guess it's _one_ way to say 'welcome home'.


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

_LadyOrient_: Nice to know I'm not the only one who laughs at strange things. And I'm glad you liked that line.

_Senko-sama_: It most certainly is. :p

_the tigris_:

_Kappy Locks_: Don't worry about the mix up. I do it all the time. #--#

_russle_: Tala has someone, yes. Actually, out of everyone in these fics, Tala was one of the first ones to hook up. Before Max/Tyson and Kai/Ray in fact. But then, you'll see all that in _Overture_.

_Rayz Kitten_: You know, I truly enjoy reading your reviews. They're so entertaining! And yes, that scene is reminiscent of the opening scene in _Honesty_. It took you bringing it up for me to realise it though. ##

_Castles in the Sky_: I checked out your blog. Not bad. I like the javascript effect you've got going. But I've got to ask, how the hell do you get a blog to do that!? Set it up like that I mean. I can't get it to do _anything_. ;;

_Avril Fan_: You have no idea how bad things _are_ between Kevin and Lee, but I think this chapter should show some of it.

_Chibi Wingzero_: Multitasking? snigger Tyson _is_ growing up, but we all know it was bound to happen eventually.

_Saiyan-Chang_: Oo;; You're going to kill me once you read this.

_Ashla_: Max's giggle will _always_ be cute.

And now back to the Lion…

* * *

Lee looked up as he heard Kevin leave, sighing dejectedly. They had hardly spoken in two days, Kevin not even sparing him a glance even when they went to work. Their schedules saw them training different groups, and at lunch break, when they normally met up, Kevin had been absent.

Lee's heart was breaking. He would give anything, _anything_, just to have Kevin back in his arms. He knew the Monkey was still having his nightmares, he had heard him, but when he had tried to approach Kevin he had been forced to back away to avoid being sconed by flying cushions and objects.

Not only had Kevin put up a wall between them, but it was double thickness, platinum plated, with lasers around the parameter. It seemed that every time Lee tried to approach the younger, that wall grew thicker. Eventually Lee had done something he rarely did: he gave up. He was already so far away from Kevin, and he didn't want to lose him forever.

If he hadn't already.

A burning anger tore through him, Lee grabbing a cushion and pelting it across the room to hit the wall with a 'thud'. It wasn't fair! Why was Kevin doing this to him!? Right when Kevin needed someone he was sealing Lee away, and it was tearing Lee apart. He didn't know how much more he could take.

If Kevin walked out forever, then that was it. Lee wouldn't be able to take it. He just could not live without-

He swore as the phone rang, punching the chair and trying to force himself to calm down. Once he was sure he was in control, he picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Lee."

"Ray?" Lee sank down onto the couch, sighing. "Kev's not here, Ray."

"Yeah, I know. Max arrived back in Japan today and Kev's meeting up with him and Tyson to catch a movie or something." Ray hesitated. "Tyson told me what's happening, Lee. I wanted to see if you're okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay." Lee ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes closed. "I don't know what to do, Ray. I feel like he's shutting me out. Anything I do or say just makes it worse. I even tried talking to him and he just stood up and walked out of the room."

"Has Kevin said anything?"

"Not really. Most of its just variations of 'leave me alone'. So far he hasn't said 'get out of my life' so I guess I'm not totally lost, am I?"

"I guess that's something." Ray paused. "Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped loving him. But he's convinced himself that I have. I tried to tell him that that's not the case but… he's always been stubborn."

"Yes, he has." Ray sighed. "Kai's got this theory that it has something to do with what happened with Mariah. He ran it by Bryan, and Bryan agrees with him. Kevin's at the breakdown stage, and with it comes the feeling that no one could possibly love something that can be used so easily. Kevin feels like trash."

"But he's _not_ trash- "

"Well he's convinced that he is. It's impossible to persuade him otherwise, so don't bother trying. He's going to twist everything you say or have said in the past to use it against you. All you can do for the time being is remain calm and not lose your cool as you tend to do. I mean, you were throwing one of your tantrums before you picked up the phone, weren't you?"

Lee winced. "You know me too well."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. It's my job to know you so well."

"Point taken." Lee frowned. "So what does Bryan know about all this anyway? What's it got to do with him?"

"For starters, him and Kai have gotten to the point that they tell each other everything again. Secondly and more importantly, Balkov raped Bryan, and had been doing so since he was a kid."

Lee felt the blood drain from his face. "Uh… forget I said anything."

"Certainly changes your view of him, doesn't it?" Ray sighed. "Kevin needs to combat this on his own. If you stand by and offer silent support, he'll eventually open up again."

"That's _if_ he's still around."

"Max and Tyson will try to keep him there. They can be very convincing when they want to be." Ray paused. "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if Kevin _did_ leave?"

Lee stared out the window, feeling as if all his emotions had left him, leaving a sense of weightlessness. "I can't go on without him."

He heard Ray intake sharply. "That's dishonourable amongst our people, Lee, and you know it."

"I don't care." Lee shook his head. "I just don't care about anything anymore. All I want is to have him back."

"Lee…"

"He is the one, Ray. I can feel it. My grandfather has even confirmed it. He told me to follow my heart and I am. If Kevin goes, I'm gone, forever."

==================

"Lee, you're scaring me." Tears trailed down Ray's cheeks as he trembled, the air suddenly cold. "Please stop saying that. I'm still here for you, and so are the White Tigers. And what about your sister? Or your parents? They've already lost one son, please don't make it another."

"Guilting me isn't going to work, Ray. Not this time." Lee sighed. "I never thought I'd say it, but I just can't live without Kevin. And the White Tigers would be fine. Kev would take over the leadership and everything would continue as it always has."

"No Lee, it won't." Ray wiped the tears from his face, knowing Kai was watching him. "They _won't_ be fine. None of us would be fine. And if you took your life then Kevin would as well, just from the guilt of it."

"Yeah whatever. Be his fault anyway."

"Lee!" Ray was crying now, Kai moving forward to sit beside him, encircling him in his arms. "Look, promise me you won't do it, okay?"

"I can't do that, Ray-"

"_Promise me_!!!"

Lee hesitated. "I'm sorry." With an abrupt click, he was gone.

Ray hung up, letting the phone slide from his fingers gasping as his body trembled, feeling as if all the energy had been drained from him. "He's god damned suicidal!"

Kai held him tighter. "Calm down Ray-"

"He wouldn't promise me. He wouldn't promise me!"

"I know." Kai smoothed Ray's hair, kissing away the tears. "Its obvious Yin's feelings are deeper than we thought. We've just got to work out some way to make Ki realise it, that's all."

"If Kevin doesn't want to listen, he won't. If you put on too much pressure, he'll leave. And if he leaves… oh god, Kai." Ray buried his face into Kai's shirt, sobbing. "I feel so helpless!"

"Yeah, me too, Ray." Kai closed his eyes, drawing Ray closer. "Me too."

* * *

Oo;; Lee's gonna _kill_ himself!?!?

Ray: Starts balling

Kai: -- _Now_ look what you've done. Comforts Ray


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

_Senko-sama_: How could Lee not be a favourite? He's so hot! Check that bod!

_Chibi Wingzero_: I'm well known for my angst work in _Star Wars_ fan fics. And I'm starting to write a lot more _Beyblade _ angst of late. Tis fun.

_Avril Fan_: I know all about suicide. Been there, tried that. Five years ago now. Aren't you glad it didn't work?

_russle_: Kenny be single. Kenny no appear much in this fic.

_Zap Cannon_: You know, I would almost think you were shocked. :p

_Koneko no Re_i: Yes your reviews are entertaining. They're almost stories in themselves. I truly enjoy them. Don't you _dare_ stop sending them.

_Ashla_: You are so cruel to that random person! hands Ashla some swords Shall we try some magic. I saw it on tv once...

_Kappy Locks_: It doesn't scare me. When two people love each other, there is nothing more that you need. It's beautiful. Oh, and I'm single, so that's not coming from personal experience. :p

_the tigris_: No one said life was meant to be easy... no one said it was meant to be this complicated either. Oo

_LingXiaoyu_: Kevin found the knives in _Blackout_, and he wasn't even looking. :p

So Lee is suicidal. And just how is Kevin taking it you ask…

* * *

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Agreed." Tyson stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Late." Max pressed himself up against his boyfriend, who slid an arm around his waist. "How about we find a café and get something warm to drink."

Kevin nodded, the night air biting at his exposed skin. "Yeah."

Tyson shot a look to the side. "So Max, glad to be back?"

"Am I ever." Max grinned. "America's okay, but I've always preferred Japan. Not that I don't mind the other places I've been. What about you, Kev?"

"I like travellin', but China will always be home."

Tyson grinned. "Yeah I know what you mean."

They stepped into the café and ordered, finding a small table in the back corner, several of the other customers looking at them curiously before some nodded their heads in recognition, finally placing the faces before returning to their drinks.

Max sipped his tea. "Tyson tells me things aren't well with Lee, Kev. What's going on?"

Kevin scowled. "He's a real prick, that's what. One minute he'll be all nice, the next a real arsehole. And he's hardly ever nice anymore."

Tyson frowned. "Do you even talk to him?"

Kevin snorted. "I don't bother. He'd only bad mouth me."

"How can you be sure?" Max frowned. "When was the last time you guys made out?"

"During the morning two days ago, right before Ray rang. It was only a couple of hours after that that Lee said he preferred it when I was a dumb, irritating imp."

"Oh come on Kev, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Tyson frowned. "Okay, when was the last time you guys made love?"

Kevin had to think. "We've been coming home tired… got to be over a week."

Max almost choked on his drink. "By choice!? Boy you guys need to work on your priorities. Are you two still sleeping together?"

"No." Kevin shook his head. "I've been sleeping on the couch."

"And what did Lee say about that?"

"Nothin'. I didn't give him the chance."

"Exactly." Tyson leant back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not giving Lee a chance. Dude, the guy cares about you. When he came looking for you it was obvious that he was worried about you."

Kevin scowled. "He babies me."

"Define babying."

"Over-protectiveness. Treating me like I'm made of glass. Unable to let me out of his sight for more then two seconds. Demanding to know _everything_ that I am doing, where I am going, and who I will be with. Forever asking me if I'm too hot, too cold, if I'm hungry, if I'm tired… it's irritating."

Max and Tyson exchanged a look before Max turned back to Kevin. "Sounds like a devoted boyfriend to me."

"Me too." Tyson agreed. "You just think he's babying you cause he's so much older than you, that's all."

Max chuckled. "Kai does the exact same thing to Ray, and Ray finds it touching… although he does get frustrated at times."

Tyson smirked. "Like the time Ray cut his hand and Kai acted like it was the end of the world?"

Max laughed. "Just like that."

"Never realised Kai could care about anyone so much."

"Mm-hm."

"It's different with Lee." Kevin stared down at his drink. "He acts as if I'm his property and no one else is allowed near me. Like I should be locked up. Like every shadow could be a neko-jin hunter ready to jump out and grab me."

"Well, you are pretty hot, Kev." Max shrugged. "You're the kind of neko-jin they would go after."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed. "Same goes for Ray and Mariah. They like the pretty ones. You're more at risk of getting grabbed than Lee is. Though Lee's more neko-jin like than the rest of you."

Max nodded. "He looks just like a lion. The rest of you are pretty much normal but pretty looking."

"You sound just like him." Kevin growled, pupils slitting. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"We're not on anybodies side," Tyson answered. "We're just trying to see both sides of the story, that's all."

"_Both_ sides?" Kevin's eyes narrowed. "What two sides are there? Lee might be protective, but he doesn't give a _shit_ about me. He was in it for the sex. Maybe it was love to begin with, but it ain't anymore. I refuse to let him dominate me. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late, and I have to work tomorrow."

They watched as he stood and left, eyes following his form as it disappeared into the darkness, Max turning to Tyson.

"You were right. Kevin's the one with the problem."

* * *

So who's right and who's wrong? Kevin? Max? Tyson? Other?


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

_Koneko no Rei_: I won't kill you if you don't give me those reviews, but I _will_ be displeased. As for school... be very careful. Keep your wits about you, and have another window ready to hide what you're _really_ on.

_russle_: It would be hilarious to see Kai acting like that yes. I'm not even going to try writing that scene.

_Ashla_: Swords are illegal here. I couldn't have one even if I wanted one.

_Death comes to those who wait_: Yep, and I love the screen name.

_the tigris:_ You're the sort of person I added that choice for. :p

_Avril Fan_: I'm not worried about your speech. Always good to get it out now and then.

_LingXiaoyu_: Kevin is stubborn because... well, he's Kevin.

_Chibi Wingzero_: Realism is what I strive for. Glad you think I'm achieving it.

_Kappy Locks_: Just don't bash him too hard. Lee might get upset.

_Desi2_: You are 100% exactly right. Truer words have not been spoken. :p

_Castles in the Sky_: Got you thinking? That can't be good. ;;

So Lee is suicidal. And just how is Kevin taking it you ask…

* * *

Kai sighed, leaning against the frame of the sliding door, breeze catching his two-tone hair and blowing it across his face as the sky began to lighten with the approaching sunrise. Glancing back toward the bed, he took in Ray's sleeping form, the younger curled up, ebony hair flowing around him. He looked so peaceful, so calm, so… beautiful.

Kai felt his jaw tighten, knowing that behind those closed lids Ray's golden eyes were red from crying, the neko-jin in utter distress knowing that his best friend was so close to the edge. Kai remembered clearly how he and Tala had spent a good amount of time coaxing Bryan out of the reinforced box he had built around himself, eventually bringing the Falcon out and having him testify at Voltaire's trail, and later at Boris's.

Bryan had been close to the edge, and Kai remembered how the very thought that someone had done that to his best friend had made Kai sick. It would be worse for Ray, though. With Bryan, Kai had been separated from him for almost 11 years before they had been reunited at the Russian Finals. Lee and Ray only been separated for that one year when Ray had left the village, and while they were touring with the Championship Ray had been in constant contact with the elder teen.

They were like brothers. There were times Kai would find himself jealous of Lee, Ray was so fond of him. And now Lee was losing the one he loved, he saw no point to continue. If Kevin left him, Lee would take his own life. The threats weren't idle, weren't just something a heartbroken person would say to scare their lover back to them. Lee would go through with it, Kai was certain of that.

Straightening, Kai stepped toward the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out to trail his fingertips over the smoothness of Ray's tearstained cheeks. It pained Kai to see Ray like this, and he wished there were someway he could take Ray's hurt away.

But Kai was helpless, and that was not something he liked being.

He leant down, kissing Ray's forehead before moving from the bedroom. He poured himself a drink, moving to sit down. Sighing, Kai ran through the possibilities in his mind. Ray probably wanted to head straight for Japan, but Kai wouldn't let him. Max and Tyson would work on the Kevin angle, and Ray flittering around Lee would make things worse, not better.

Setting down his glass, Kai hesitated as he reached for the phone, thinking of calling Bryan to update him on what was going on. Bryan wouldn't be home. He and Tala had gone camping, needing to get away from technology and prying eyes for a while. Kai smirked, knowing the other reason they had gone off somewhere alone.

Picking up the phone, he settled back in the chair and punched in the familiar number. So what if it were late. That was their problem…

============

Max and Tyson looked up as the phone rang, Mr Granger moving to get it. Tyson glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow, seeing that it was almost midnight, and shrugged. Max shrugged back, the two returning to their snack having just returned home from their night out with Kevin.

"It's for you, my peeps," Mr Granger said, holding it out. "It's your great leader."

Tyson almost choked, standing and hurrying to grab the phone. "Kai?"

"Whatever's wrong with Ki, fix it."

"Ah Kai, it's not that easy." Tyson settled into a seat, Max hovering close so he could hear. "Kevin's gonna be a tough nut to crack. He's sealed himself up that tight nothing we say seems to be getting through."

"Well fix it, okay? Get through to him. This is life or death."

Tyson blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It's like this. If Kevin leaves Lee, then Lee's gonna kill himself."

"What!?" Tyson shot a look at Max, who instantly paled. "You can't be serious."

"I'm _perfectly_ serious. Lee told Ray himself. I just spent the last few hours trying to get Ray to calm down. He's been balling his eyes out, and I can understand why."

Max sighed. "Poor Ray."

Tyson sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well this just made things complicated. It's either we win Kevin over or we lose big time."

"Exactly." Kai grunted in frustration. "Look, I know you guys. If anyone can crack Ki's shell, it'll be you two insufferable dweebs. You can be too convincing for your own good, shrimp, and that boyfriend of yours has perfected the cute-and-cuddly routine that's its painful to watch. You get to Ki, you talk to him, and you knock some friggin sense into that moron, got it?"

"We got it." Tyson looked at Max, who shrugged. "I don't know how we'll do it, but we will."

"Good. And the sooner the better. So stop stuffing your faces and start planning."

"Yes sir."

"And Tyson?"

Tyson frowned. "Yeah?"

"You had better be training, or I'm gonna punch in your oversized skull, capeesh?"

Tyson swallowed hard. "Yeah. I understand. We'll be training."

Tyson hung up the phone, turning toward Max. "We've got to get them back together. And soon."

* * *

Is Kai doing it for Kevin and Lee? Or for himself…


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

_Death comes to those who wait_: I was wondering who you were. So you think Kai for himself. Fair judgement.

_russle_: Kai will _always_ be able to keep Tyson in line. :p

_LingXiaoyu_: I understood it perfectly, and it is a very good evaluation of Kai's reasoning

_Ashla_: Kai's the captain. It's his job to know them well.

_the tigris_: Kai went soft right after Black Dranzer. Pity really. He was so good when he was evil.

_Platinum Rei_: I hope this is a good chapter too

_Koneko no Rei_: Getting on your nerves, hm? And it's going to get worse. Your nerves are going to be shot by the time this fic ends.

_Avril Fan_: Quick fixes are unfortunately a mythical thing of fairy tales and nursery rhymes. We life in reality. Things are so much harder here. --;;

_Castles in the Sky_: Tala and Bryan are a couple, yes. And I'm hooked on shonen ai, and it _can_ be good... in a wrong sort of way. :p

_Chibi Wingzero_: That's okay, I know you'll be back. Good luck!

I hate how they're fighting, but that seems to be all they wanted to do in this story.

* * *

Kevin shot a look at Lee as he went about making his breakfast. Kevin had come home the night before to discover that Lee had fallen asleep at the table, his book spread out in front of him. That's all Lee ever seemed to be doing in his free time: reading the book his grandfather had sent him. And he was making headway too, having passed the halfway point sometime during the day before.

Lee still hadn't woken up. Frowning, Kevin crept closer, knowing that it was not like Lee at all to sleep so far into the day. He had always been an early riser, the only one who got up earlier than he did being Mariah.

Reaching forward almost hesitantly, Kevin prodded Lee in the shoulder, the other not moving. His frown deepened to one of concern as his fingers tightened on Lee's shoulder, feeling the firmness of muscle before he shook him gently.

"Lee."

He still didn't move.

Setting his jaw, Kevin mewed softly, feeling a faint sense of distress and unease rising in his gut and hating it. Why should he care about Lee? Lee didn't give a shit about him. Tightening the grip on the elder's shoulder, he shook harder.

"Leeroy, wake up."

He heard Lee's breathing shift, orange-gold eyes fluttering open as the elder's forehead creased. The catlike eyes shifted toward him, Kevin taking a step back, barriers slamming back up.

"It's almost time for work."

Lee nodded, straightened and rubbing his eyes before he stretched, joints cracking in protest. Kevin watched him out of the corner of his eye, violet eyes narrowing as he took in how tired the other looked, noting how Lee's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over, and that a faint stubble clung to his face

He fought the urge to ask if everything was okay, instead turning away and going back to getting ready. Whatever was wrong with Lee was Lee's problem, not his. Let the other sort it out, Kevin just didn't give a shit anymore.

He rolled his eyes as the phone rang, throwing a look at Lee and saw that he was making no effort to get it, picking through his breakfast but not really eating any. Sighing and shaking his head at the Lion's laziness, Kevin found and picked up the phone. "What?"

"Most people would say 'hello'," Tyson said. "I know we hooked up last night and everything, and that you have to work today, but what say we go out again tonight? Words on the radio that one of the nightclubs has an underage disco going on and Max and I are going to check it out. What do you say, buddy?"

"Why not. Got nothing better to do." Kevin saw Lee watching him out the top of his eye and made a point of ignoring him. "So what time you heading out?"

"Grandpa's taking us, so we'll pick you up at about 8:30?"

"Works for me. See you then."

"Yeah, see you."

==========

"You look terrible, Lee."

Lee looked up, spotting the other man as he approached. "Just been feeling a bit under the weather of late, Mr D, that's all."

Mr Dickenson nodded, watching as the members of Lee's training group began to disband for lunch, a couple bickering over who had the better blade. Lee sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away.

"What say you join me for lunch," Mr Dickenson said, pressing a hand against the small of Lee's back and drawing him from the room. "I've been meaning to have a word with you over the upcoming Championship."

Lee crossed his arms over his chest. "What about it?"

Mr Dickenson led the way to his private table, gesturing for Lee to take a seat. "I was wondering which route you were going to take."

Lee blinked. "Route?"

"Why yes." Mr Dickenson smiled. "During the last championship the Blade Breakers competed in Asia, then moved onto America, and were the only team other than the Majestics who competed in the European Tournament."

Lee frowned. "Didn't Robert of the Majestics actually _own_ that stadium? Not to mention ran the entire European Tournament himself."

"Why yes, he did indeed." Mr Dickenson tugged at his moustache. "The White Tigers competed only in the Asian Tournament before moving on to Russia."

"We didn't win the Asian Tournament, therefore didn't qualify to move on to America. And we and the All Starz only got to go to Russia cause the BBA invited us."

"Indeed we did." Mr Dickenson set his sandwich back on the plate. "This year we have decided to hold more Tournaments leading up to the finals. Not only will there be the Asian, American, and European Tournaments before the finals, but also the African, Pacific, and United Kingdom Tournaments."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "So…"

"So, in order to Qualify for the finals, a team must enter and compete in at least two of these Tournaments, and finish with a finals placing."

"So either winner or runner up."

"Exactly, my boy." Mr Dickenson sipped his drink. "So which ones will you be competing in?"

"Asian's a definite. It's already been agreed that the Blade Breakers and White Tigers will meet up and hopefully try for a rematch. As for the rest… I'll talk it over with my team when we meet up in preparation for the Qualifier."

Mr Dickenson nodded. "I have kept an eye on the progress of the new teams, and I believe you will find yourselves unchallenged. The newcomers are skilled, but judging by what I saw during the rankings, I do believe the White Tigers will prove themselves unbeatable."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "What was the deal with the ranking thing, anyway? What's the point in it?"

"The BBA wishes to know who exactly are the best bladers for each country. Also, it was asked for by the fans and will settle some disputes over who is better. For example, there has always been some dispute over the best blader in America. Michael has proved himself rather well."

Lee smirked. "How about Russia?"

"That is a rather interesting situation." Mr Dickenson frowned. "Both Kai and Bryan were successful in defeating Tala, placing him at #3. But Kai and Bryan refuse to battle each other."

Lee raised his eyebrows. "They refuse to battle?"

"Indeed. As I said, a rather interesting situation. And we cannot use their statistics, as Kai has battled on several more occasions than Bryan and therefore has a higher win ratio, while Bryan's power level is significantly greater than Kai's."

"Which means it can only be settled by battling." Lee frowned. "I know they're best friends, but Ray and I battled to determine China's #1. I'll have to get Ray to ask Kai about it."

Mr Dickenson nodded, wiping his fingers on a napkin and frowning. "Are you sure you are well, Lee? You have barely touched your food."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Indeed." Mr Dickenson's frown deepened. "It doesn't have anything to do with why you and young Kevin aren't talking, does it?"

Lee winced. "Touchy issue that."

"So I see." Mr Dickenson leant forward. "I've known both you and Kevin since you were small. As stubborn as you are, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it."

Lee looked down at a spot on the table. "Yeah."

Mr Dickenson studied him, taking in his appearance. "I want you to cut back on the hours you spend training those children. I can find you something less stressful if you would like. We are working on developing new training equipment and need someone to test it for us if you are interested. You will be paid the same, and it will prove challenging for your own blading skills."

Lee smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for my bladers." Mr Dickenson looked up at the clock. "I will get your new schedule to you before you finish tonight. You can begin first thing in the morning. Now you'd better get along or you will be late, and it's never a good thing for the teacher to be late."

Lee chuckled. "No, it's not. Been good talking, Mr D, and thanks for telling me about the changes to the Championship."

"You are one of the first to know," Mr Dickenson replied. "A letter is currently being prepared for Douglas and Judy of the All Starz, and I will be contacting both Kai and Robert this afternoon. Tala will be informed once he returns from his trip with Bryan."

Lee raised an eyebrow as he made his way back toward the training room. Tala and Bryan? Was _everyone_ hooking up these days?

* * *

Hopefully this chapter has explained the reason for the rankings. It also helps set up the next and last story in the series once I get around to writing it. Yes, four stories in this series: _Overture_, _Honesty_, _Honesty II_, and _Ketsuron_. Both _Overture_ and _Ketsuron_ are in the works and will be coming soon. However, I will _not_ be running them simultaneously for several reasons. But at least it will give you something to look forward too.


	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

_Avril Fan_: Kenny hooks up in _Ketsuron_. And there are four fics in this series. _Overture_ is in the editing stage, and _Ketsuron_ is still being written. I just got over writers block with it. #--#

_Death comes to those who wait_: To be honest, aside from Kev/Lee, I prefer Bry/Ray. :p

_Chibi Wingzero_: We just looked at Cupid (a.k.a. Eros) in Myths and Symbols. Interesting stuff.

_russle_: It sounds bad but the whole thing with Kai and Bryan is something I needed for the plot to _Ketsuron_, as you will see when I finish it and put it up. And Kevin is stubborn, yes. That was what that chappie was proving.

_Kappy Locks_: The changes are confusing. Took me three tries to write them in a way it makes sense. :p And Lee's having a breakdown, yes. :)

_Koneko no Rei_: Eh... wouldn't Tala be killing you for laying on top of his Bryan? Oo;;

_Bluumberry_: Once this fic is completed I'll give you _Overture_. The story is starting to grow on me...

_LingXiaoyu_: _Overture_ is the prequel that ends where _Honesty_ begins, and _Ketsuron_ is yet another sequel. Ketsuron is a Japanese word meaning 'conclusion'.

_the tigris_: The rankings in China: #1 Ray, #2 Lee, #3 Kevin, #4 Mariah, #5 Gary

_Ashla_: It's something. Not enough, but still something.

_Castles in the Sky_: _Out of the Darkness_ is completely different to this fic, you realise that. ;) As for why they refuse to battle... call it cruelty. Everyone wants to know who #1 is, so they're not going to let them know by dragging it out. You'll find out in _Ketsuron_. I know who wins but I'm not saying. :p

_KuronekoHikage_: _Honesty_ was my first attempt at shonen ai so of course it was bad. Glad you're liking the series though. :D

Par-tay!!!

* * *

"So did you tell Lee where you were going?" Tyson asked as Kevin climbed into the car.

"Nope." Kevin glanced back into the back seat where Tyson and Max were sitting. "Don't see why I need to. Anyway, that son-of-a-bitch just got his work schedule changed. He only has to deal with the brats four times a week now, spending the rest of his time helping develop and testing some stupid training program. He even gets more time off!"

"From what I saw of the dude while I was in town this afternoon, I'd say the man needs some serious R&R." Mr Granger said, steering them through the traffic. "Looks real run down."

"Probably just comin' down with somethin'," Kevin replied.

"Yeah," Max said softly so only Tyson could hear him. "A broken heart."

Tyson reached out and squeezed his hand, before leaning forward and pointing. "That's it right there, Grandpa!"

"I'm on it." Mr Granger pulled up outside the nightclub, young teens already flocking around the entrance, waiting to get in. "Now behave yourselves, peeps. And stay away from anything that just don't look or taste right."

"You know we will, Grandpa. You can trust us."

Tyson led the way toward the club, the three joining the queue and it wasn't long before they were admitted inside. The room was a mass of dancing bodies, the three mixing with the crowd, showing off their moves on the dancefloor until thirst dragged them toward the bar, the water flowing in good supply.

Steering the others to a corner as far away from the blaring speakers as they could get, Max gestured for them to sit down at the table, the three leaning in close so they could hear one another.

"Man, this is some party," Tyson called.

"Yeah," Max agreed, reaching out to run a hand along Tyson's thigh. "Did I mention you look hot?"

"I don't think you did." Tyson smirked, looking at Kevin. "How about you, Kev? Enjoying yourself?"

"Sure is different to what I'm used too." Kevin grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, this place is pretty sweet if you ask me."

"You have some smooth dance moves," Max said. "Who taught you to dance like that?"

"Well Le-" Kevin sobered, face slipping into a scowl. "Lee did."

"Damn I'd love to see him dance." Tyson's eyes glittered devilishly. "A shirtless Lee in tight leather pants, hair out, covered in sweat, dancing to the beat…"

Max licked his lips, knowing what Tyson was doing. "Yum."

Kevin glared at them, Tyson's plan working as they noted the protective flare to his eyes before he looked away. Max nudged Tyson, the younger smirking and winking at him before leaning toward Kevin.

"You never _did_ tell us what your problem with Lee was."

"Yeah I did." Kevin looked back. "He called me-"

"There's got to be more to it than that," Max cut him off.

"Yeah, he _babies_ me. He's always abusing me. He uses me. All he ever thinks about is sex. And he has this damned notion in his head that he has to protect me, and how could he protect me if he can't even stop…"

Tyson's eyes narrowed, knowing they had stumbled on something. "Stop what?"

Kevin growled, standing. "Forget I said anything."

Max reached out and grabbed him, flinging him back into the chair. "No way, you're not getting away that easy. Go on, tell us, what couldn't he stop?"

Kevin glared at him.

Tyson set his jaw, understanding flooding through his mind as he put two-and-two together. "Because he couldn't stop Mariah from raping you."

Max looked at his lover sharply, Kevin growling, pupils slitting.

"That's it, isn't it?" Anger played across Tyson's face as he fixed his glare on the neko-jin. "You think Lee should have been able to stop Mariah from raping you." Kevin returned his glare, causing Tyson to grunt in frustration. "Kev, how could Lee stop it if he didn't even know what was happening?"

"Yeah." Max nodded his agreement. "It's not his fault it happened."

Kevin hissed, pushing himself up again. "I'm going to get another drink."

This time, they let him go.

* * *

I think Kevin needs a good smack over the back of the head.

Kevin: Heeey!

JPC: Sorry Kev, but it's true.


	18. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

_russle:_ Your friend has good taste, that's all I can say. :p

_Death comes to those who wait:_ Careful! You're wreck the manga! :p

_Castles in the Sky:_ Irony indeed, and yes, it's progress however how small

_Kappy Locks_: Know a good fan artist who would draw it and we _would_ be able to see it. drools

_Koneko no Rei_: Oh! Poor Kevin! saves him from cage and cuddles him Yes, I'm aware Lee would kill me if he saw me doing this, but oh well. :D

_KuronekoHikage_: I'm so glad you like the pairing. Have you read _Detention_? It features it as well.

_phoenix of order:_ Stop getting Lee into trouble! :p

_Ashla_: He blames Lee all right. One screwed up Monkey right there.

_Chibi Wingzero_: Everyone's smacking him over the head at the moment. Even me. ;)

_Yamialex18_: As I've previously commented, I've been suicidal as well so I understand what Lee is going through to a degree. I wasn't going to kill myself for love, however. ##

So while Kevin's out partying, just what is Lee up too?

* * *

Several blocks away, in a small bar, the Lion sat in a dark corner. Sipping his beverage, he let the liquid slide down his throat, savouring the burning sensation. There were some up sides to being 19, one being he could go to bars and drown his sorrows.

He looked up as he spotted another man enter, looking as equally haggard. He stepped to the bar and ordered a shot, tossing it back smoothly. The bartender poured him another, the man downing this too before he ordered something larger and harder. As the bartender went about getting it, the man wandered to the jukebox, staring at the playlist before punching in a song, returning for his drink.

As the first bars began to play, the bartender raised an eyebrow. "Fight with the Mrs?"

The man nodded, sipping his concoction.

Lee frowned, wandering how the bartender had known and turned his attention to the song, taking in the smooth male vocalist, listening to the words.

__

I got myself into some trouble tonight  
Guess I'm just feeling blue  
It's been so long since I've seen your face  
This distance between me and you

Lee tilted his head to the side, noting the mournfulness of the tune and saw that the man was listening keenly, mouthing the words.

__

That voice you showed me is not the one I know  
I must be strung out on what I do  
Don't hang up again  
There's nothing else I know how to do

An eyebrow rose ever so slightly, seeing himself in the song, seeing Kevin. Though he had never heard it before, he felt as if it had been written for him.

__

But I burn for you  
What am I going to do  
I burn for you  
Burn for you

Sipping his drink, Lee looked around the bar, noting that there was no one else inside except him, the man, and the bartender. Sighing, he returned his attention to the voice as it once again began to sing.

__

I guess it feels like you're always alone  
And I feel that way too  
It's so hard to explain to you  
Please understand what I do

Lee's grip tightened around his glass, feeling the coolness that seemed to spread from his fingers and through his body, chilling him. The song was hitting too close to home.

__

But I burn for you  
What am I going to do  
I burn for you  
Burn for you

Lee took a long drink from his liquor, regretting it as it tore its fiery path down his throat. He shuddered, feeling his breath catch in his throat until the sensation past, allowing him to breathe and concentrated again. He was hooked.

__

Took my trouble to a bar tonight  
For another point of view  
But there's nothing new  
I'm missing you

Lee nodded his agreement to the last, looking up and spotting the man watching him. A small smile played across the mans lips before he closed his eyes, singing along to the chorus as it came again.

__

But I burn for you  
What am I going to do  
I burn for you  
Burn for you

The song faded away, leaving the room feeling empty as the powerful presence of the vocalist faded with it. Lee wasn't surprised to find himself choked up and took another sip from his drink to force the lump down.

"John Farnham."

Lee looked up sharply. "Pardon?"

The man nodded toward the jukebox. "That was John Farnham. One of the greatest vocalists to ever come out of Australia. One of the best in the world if you want my opinion." The man shrugged. "Helps me settle after I fight with my wife."

Lee smiled faintly. "I can hear why."

The man nodded toward him. "I saw you agreeing with some of the lyrics. Fight with the girlfriend?"

Lee shook his head. "Boyfriend."

"Ah." The man smiled. "So who started it?"

"I'm not sure." Lee shrugged. "We've been fighting our entire lives. It could be the repercussions of an argument from our youth."

"You're very eloquently spoken." The man frowned, running his eye over him. "You're neko-jin? Chinese?"

Lee nodded.

"You're classed very high in your village, aren't you?"

Lee bit his lip. "I was only recently informed that I've been chosen to become the next elder for my clan."

"And by the looks of it, you don't like it." The man shifted. "I know what its like to have family values and placement forced upon you. When I was a boy, all I wanted to be was a painter, or a writer. I wanted to travel the world." He shook his head and sighed. "These days I run the family business, and not by choice. I try to make the most of it, but my hearts not in it. That's why I have music."

Lee frowned. "You lose yourself in it?"

"My freedom." The man sipped his drink. "I gave up a lot of my freedom when I married. It's not that I don't love her, I do very much, but devoting yourself to someone is sacrificing a part of yourself to be with them. And that's why it hurts so much when you fight."

"Sounds like you fight a lot."

The man nodded. "My wife can be… _difficult_ at times. It doesn't help that her father died recently. She was very close to him, and she blames me for her not being there when he died. It wasn't my fault that there was a traffic jam on the way to the hospital. She says we should have taken a back road, but had we have done that we would have found ourselves terribly lost. I did what was right."

Lee sighed. "I know the feeling. My boyfriend went through a rather traumatic experience a year ago, and it damaged him mentally and emotionally. My best friend's boyfriend's best friend went through something similar and reckons my boyfriends at the stage where reality bites and it breaks him down. It's making my boyfriend very emotionally unstable, and recently he's taken to shutting me out. Nothing I do or say will make him open up."

"Do you love him?"

Lee nodded. "He's convinced himself that I don't. He's threatening to leave me."

"Sounds to me like it's something he needs to work out himself." The man sipped his drink thoughtfully. "I'd put money on the fact he knows you love him, but is currently closed to all outside emotion. He's denying that anyone cares for him. The best you can do is give him space and let him ride it out. Do that, and you just might get him back."

Lee nodded, smiling faintly. "You know a lot."

"My wives a marriage counsellor. She doesn't talk about her patients directly, but she's told me about some of the main problems when marriages go on the rocks."

"So what's the normal outcome for this one?"

The man raised his glass toward Lee. "They all live happily ever after."

"Well that's good to hear." Lee chuckled, then sobered. "Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine." The man finished his drink, paying the bartender and standing. "Well, I'm going to see if there are any florists open at this time of night. Buy some nice flowers and go home and apologise to my wife."

Lee gave him a nod. "Good luck."

The man nodded back. "You too."

* * *

Yet another song for the _Honesty II_ soundtrack: "Burn For You" by John Farnham. And it probably did Lee some good to find that he isn't the only one with a problem, but I doubt the drinking is going to help _anyone_.


	19. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

_Castles in the Sky_: I think he'd feel worse actually.

_the tigris_: Last day of school should have made you happy. I mean, NO MORE HOMEWORK!!!

_russle_: Kenny's 15, and no, that guy will not reappear. Sorry. Just a cameo. Pick an actor. :p

_Koneko no Rei_: you can have new characters in this one! Oh the fun you can have!

_Chibi Wingzero_: Don't worry, I'm 19 and I don't drink either. So many other things you can spend your money on... such as Manga and anime videos... :p

_LingXiaoyu_: It made you think? Wow. I have discovered a new power I must exploit...

_KuronekoHikage_: Liking it thus far? Hm?

_Ashla_: I wrote the chapter around the song. I good the 'Best Of' for Christmas. I've always loved Johnny Farnham.

Has anyone else noticed that a character from _Honesty_ has not yet appeared yet? No longer…

* * *

Gary smiled as he waved, his little cousin Cale Ki waving back as he vanished down the road and around the corner, heading home. Turning, Gary moved back into his home, touching his mothers shoulder lightly as he passed her and heading to his room to put away the beyblade parts he had taken out to help fix Cale's blade.

He had just passed the phone when it began to rang, Gary stopping and picking it up. "Hello."

"Hi Gary, its Ray." He paused. "By any chance have you heard from Lee and Kevin recently?"

"No."

"Thought not. Just figured that with Kevin being your cousin and Lee your second cousin they might have rang and said something." Ray let out a long breath. "Their relationships falling apart, Gaz."

"Huh?" Gary looked up, his mum smiling and moving away, giving him privacy. "What happened?"

"A number of things. It's a real chain reaction. Mainly, Kevin's never gotten over the whole Mariah thing, and from what Tyson told me when I called him, Kev's blaming Lee for letting it happen. On top of that Lee's getting frustrated with Kevin's attitude and said some things that made Kevin shut him out." Ray hesitated. "And it gets worse."

Gary frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's like this Bear… If Kevin leaves, Lee's gonna commit suicide."

Gary almost dropped the phone, sitting down heavily in the nearest chair. "Gary gonna come to Japan."

"No, don't. Stay there Gaz, please. I'm still on my holiday. I'm getting my information from Tyson and Max. Look, the best thing we can do is stay away from them, but that doesn't mean we can't talk." Ray sighed. "I think you should call Lee, see if he's okay. He needs all the support he can get at the moment."

"Right." Gary frowned. "Want me to tell Mariah?"

Ray hesitated. "Not yet. It might upset her."

"But she might help fix things."

"She might also make things worse." Gary heard someone talking in the background, Ray replying before Ray spoke again. "I've got to go, Gaz. The resort where we're staying is holding a party and it starts soon. Been good talking though."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I ring Lee. You have fun."

"Yeah. Bye Gaz."

"Bye Ray."

==========

Kevin stretched and stifled a yawn as he moved through the corridors of the BBA centre toward the staff cafeteria. Okay, so maybe he had partied a little _too_ hard the night before. At least he hadn't come home smelling like liquor as Lee had. Kevin's violet eyes narrowed as he remembered the faint wobble to Lee's walk as he had entered the apartment, not even looking at Kevin as he had entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Lee _never_ drank that much.

As expected, the Lion had had a hangover that morning, Kevin catching him sneaking painkillers behind the Monkey's back. Kevin had raised an eyebrow, Lee's dull eyes looking away before he refilled his drink.

Kevin spotted Lee in the back corner of the cafeteria, picking at his food. Kevin ran his eyes over him, taking in how run down the other looked. He hadn't shaven for days, the beginnings of a beard almost covering his strong jaw. His eyes were bloodshot, usually smooth hair looking as if it needed to be washed.

His clothes were rumpled, and Kevin could see that he was losing weight. That didn't surprise him, as he had noticed that Lee barely ate these days. Kevin sighed, turning away and trying to force it to the back of his mind. If Lee was coming down with something then he should go to the doctors. It wasn't Kevin's problem.

Getting his meal, Kevin found a seat and dug into his food. He risked a look out the corner of his eye and saw that Lee was staring off into space. Yet another thing that was un-Lee-like. It had always been Ray and Mariah who were the dreamers, though you could often catch Gary lost in through drooling over a meal in his head. Lee was always focused on the then and now, so for him to be daydreaming…

Or was he? Kevin risked another glance, noting the glaze to the Lions eyes. Probably had something to do with the hangover.

Kevin concentrated on his meal, running through the morning's activities in his mind and deciding what he needed to work on with each student. He mentally ran through a checklist of exercises and drew up a schedule, nodding to himself as he finally worked out what the weakness of one of the bladers was, something he had been pondering for over a week. They would have to work on that this afternoon.

Catching a movement to the side, Kevin looked up, spotting Lee gesturing for his attention. Kevin went to ignore him but Lee pointed toward the doorway, the younger turning and raising an eyebrow.

They were taller than they remembered them, but it _had_ been two years. They stood side by side, smiling as Mr Dickenson approached them and took them up in conversation. Kevin rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, knowing that Tyson would be _very_ interested to know that these two were in town.

Enrique Giancarlo and Oliver Polanski.

* * *

Hello. Two _new_ characters. Yes, enter the Majestics!

Come take a look at my latest story, _Centrepiece_. Rated NC-17. Just remove the spaces. http :adultfan.nexcess.net /aff /story.php?no=28184


	20. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Ooo yeah. :p

_Koneko no Rei_: I might have something up my sleeve. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

_russle_: I changed the bit at the end of the last chapter to say what the address is. And I'm glad you like Gary. And Oliver and Enrique cute? Personally, I prefer a good Russian or Chinamen. ;)

_the tigris_: OO You're going to Universal Studios? Can I come? :p

_LingXiaoyu_: When Oliver and Enrique are together, you always know something is about to happen. :p

_Kappy Locks:_ Gary's still around, yes. Can't have a White Tiger fic without the Bear. :D

_Ashla_: Well, if Kevin doesn't snap out of it...

_Chibi Wingzero_: There is no such thing as a coincidence. Everything happens as fate intends.

_Castles in the Sky_: You've kept up with it all, so don't worry. What's happening that's making it shit? Rough patch?

_KuronekoHikage_: You're not a dork. Besides, I'd glomp them too.!

Oliver and Enrique have arrived, and now the question is, how will Tyson take it?

* * *

"They're _what_!?"

"I'm not kidding." Kevin hooked his thumbs through his belt as he walked side-by-side with Tyson and Max through the shopping centre, crowded despite the late hour. "Lee pointed them out at lunch. I think they're here to see Mr Dickenson or something."

Max shifted his grip on Tyson's arm, noting that the muscles had tightened at the mention of the names. "Were Robert and Johnny with them?"

"Not at the BBA centre." Kevin frowned. "I asked Lee after work, and he said Robert and Johnny were both still in Europe."

Max raised an eyebrow. "You spoke to Lee?"

"Only to ask him about the Majestics," Kevin replied sharply, growling. Lee had seemed almost absent when he had asked him, non-caring. It had pissed Kevin off a treat. "He wasn't in for a chat."

Tyson nodded, scratching his chin. "Oliver and Enrique are pretty close. They were travelling together when we saw them in Russia."

Max shivered, remembering that occasion. "Oliver also came to visit Enrique in Italy when Tyson was challenging him."

"They always came across as snobs to me," Kevin said, scowling. "As soon as they found out the White Tigers didn't have much money, they treated us like we were nothin'."

"Yeah, did that to us too," Tyson agreed, then stopped dead. "Hey, look."

The other two followed his gaze, spotting the two figures sitting in the restaurant, sipping tea and talking. Tyson grinned, eyes sparkling as he gestured for the others to follow, leading the way toward the open fronted restaurant and stopping by the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well what do we have here?"

They looked up, Oliver beaming as he recognised them. "Tyson, it is wonderful to see you again! It's been so long!"

Tyson nodded, taking the hand Oliver offered as the younger stood in greeting. "Yeah, has been a while."

"Why don't you join us," Enrique said, also standing. "We can have the waiter bring more seats." He looked over Tyson's shoulder. "Max?"

"Hi Enrique." Max rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face warm as he felt Oliver sweep his gaze over him appreciatively. "You guys competing in the next Championship?"

"If we can talk Robert and Johnny into it, yes." Oliver took in the third member, then did a double take. "Oh."

Enrique followed his gaze and knowing instantly what had caught Oliver's attention. "I should know you, shouldn't I?"

Tyson grinned. "Yeah, he's changed, hasn't he?"

Max nodded. "Think imp."

"Ah." Enrique nodded, recognition washing over him. "Kevin Ki, right? White Tigers. You've grown."

Kevin nodded, looking over them. "I think we all have."

Oliver beamed. "Good thing too. You should see Johnny. He's nearly taller than Robert now."

Tyson growled. "Nuts. So much for our bet."

Oliver and Enrique looked at him quizzically.

Max chuckled. "We had a bet with Kenny and Dizzi over who would grow the quickest on each team. We won in terms of Kevin on the White Tigers, and Dizzi said it would be Johnny on the Majestics. Oh." He looked sideways at Tyson. "Did I mention that all of the All Starz have grown at the same rate?"

"So that one's a dud." Tyson smirked. "I bet we'll win the Demolition Boys bet though."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Depends if you said it would be Bryan or not. Apparently Tala's growing at the same rate as Kai, and Ian is never going to be very tall unless he hits a growth spurt. Spencer hasn't grown much at all. Or that's what Ray tells me."

Oliver looked up. "Ray has seen the Demolition Boys?"

Kevin nodded. "I'm sure you've heard all about the court case."

Enrique smiled faintly. "It was the feature article in several of the business magazines. We took a very keen interest in seeing what happened to the Biovolt Corporation."

Oliver looked at him. "Did we ever find out if it was closing down or not?"

"It's not." Enrique frowned, searching his mind. "If I remember correctly, there was talk of Hiwatari, Ivanov and Kuznetsov going into a partnership."

Oliver's eyes lit up. "Kai, Tala and Bryan? Then the company is sure to thrive!"

By now they were all seated, the waiters having brought more cups and Oliver pouring out some tea. Tyson brought the two Majestics up to date with the most recent news in Japanese blading, and Max spoke of America. Oliver and Enrique took turns in telling them about what to expect in the European Tournament this time around, and the changes Robert had made to the stadium.

Unable to contain himself, Tyson looked up. "So are you two together?"

Oliver looked up sharply as Max kicked Tyson under the table. "Excuse me?"

Tyson shot a look at Max, before returning his attention to the Majestics. "Are you two a couple? Just out of curiosities sake."

Oliver and Enrique exchanged a look, Enrique answering. "We are not allowed to be a couple, Tyson. Being the only heirs of our fathers, it's expected for us to marry and have children, continuing our line."

"Well that sucks." Tyson frowned. "What about IVF?"

"In-vitro fertilisation?" Enrique frowned as Oliver smirked behind his hand, showing that Oliver had argued this case. "What makes you bring that up?"

Tyson shrugged. "That's what Max and I are going to do, in a few years I mean. We've already looked into it."

Kevin blinked. "Um… this is going right over my head, guys."

"Its simple, Kev," Max said with a smile. "The scientist take in most cases an egg and sperm, and sometimes just DNA, and place it in a surrogate mother. Nine months later and you have a baby."

Kevin blinked. "So… two guys can have a kid?"

"Mm-hm. Or two women. Though they only do it in some countries."

Kevin nodded, intrigued by this new development. In his mind he saw himself with a little boy with green hair and bright orange-gold eyes… He scowled, chasing the thought from his mind. Setting his jaw, he looked up. "I've gotta go. Gotta couple of errands to run before the places close, you know."

As they watched him go, Enrique gestured after him. "What's wrong with him?"

Max and Tyson exchanged a knowing look, Max sighing. "I guess after he heard it was possible for two guys to have kids, he visualised one and… well, he didn't like it."

Oliver blinked. "He's in love with someone and they don't know?"

Tyson shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. You see, Kevin's been dating Lee…" He went on to fill them in on everything that had happened, the two Europeans listening keenly.

Oliver sighed after he finished. "It is indeed very complicated. And it's obvious Lee loves him."

"I think Kevin still loves Lee," Enrique said. "Judging by his reaction just then, he visualised a child that was both his and Lee's automatically, and it was only when he realised that he shut it out."

Oliver nodded his agreement. "He's denying his love."

"That's what _we_ think." Tyson said. "We've been trying to convince Kevin to let Lee in again, but we haven't been doing well. Ray has been trying to keep Lee together, and only yesterday called Gary for help."

Oliver and Enrique exchanged a look. "We'll help," Oliver said.

Enrique smiled. "Oliver comes from the country of love, and you could say I'm an expert on relationships. If anyone can get them back together, we will."

* * *

Growth, love, barriers and children. A little bit of everything there. And they're going to help. :p


	21. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Hopefully its as interesting as you are hoping.

_Koneko no Rei_: At least we hope Enrique and Oliver can help. And the whole kids thing? Not for a few years yet... I hope...

_Ashla_: Oliver certainly looks more like a guy and less like a girl in _G-Rev_, and that's always got to be a good thing.

_KuronekoHikage_: I wish they were real too, but not so I can glomp them. whistles innocently

_Castles in the Sky_: They're as stubborn as each other. And by the way, I'm having a bad week too. I just got fired from being a moderator at one of the main _Star Wars_ sites and they won't tell me why, but I have a feeling its because I'm Australian. They fired the other Australian too you see. I'm also getting a cold, my internet is playing up, I have a lot of work due, and I'm losing my edge with fan fiction again. I hate it!!! screams in anguish

_LingXiaoyu_: Even the bladers have everyday conversations. But you're right, not enough in fics.

_russle_: Kev's vision is indeed cute. I wish I could draw. Kev and Lee with the baby...

_Chibi Wingzero_: You'll just have to read on and find out. I know how. ;) :p

_the tigris_: You'll be having way too much fun to think about me. Just note this: I'm as jealous as hell right now. :p :D

And back to the Lion…

* * *

Lee flicked the page of his book, reading keenly. It was strange. When he had first received the book he had been angered that his grandfather had placed him in such a position after Lee had told him that he did not want it. But now, with his relationship with Kevin falling apart, the book had become the one thing that kept Lee going.

Biting his lip, his eyes took in the characters, carefully etched onto the paper by the elders. He could still smell the faint tinge of incense on the pages, the scent soothing, reminding him strongly of the main hall in the village.

Gary had rang. Though he had said nothing, Lee knew that Ray had asked him to ring. Gary was concerned, that much was clear, meaning that Ray had told him about Lee's mental state. Lee snorted. Yes, his _mental_ state. Just wait until his mother heard about _this_ one.

Rubbing his temples, Lee leant back, sighing as he finished yet another chapter. Flipping the ribbon into place, he stood, moving toward the bedroom. Kevin would probably be home soon, and Lee didn't really want to see him.

He was no longer cold when he slept alone in the large bed, but he remained lonely. He had stopped crying in the darkest hours, he had stopped feeling. He took no joy in anything anymore. Even beyblading had begun to feel like just another pointless exercise in the twisting road of life.

Setting the book down, Lee dropped onto the bed, running his hands through his hair. If there had been any surprises, the day after he had first seen Enrique and Oliver they had dropped in to visit him during his time off. They had heard about what had happened and gotten Kevin's side to the story and had come to ask personally what Lee's side was, so he had told them. They had left content.

Oliver had shown some concern over Lee's health and the following day the boxes had started to arrive. Kevin had been curious, Lee had seen it in his eye, but he had been too proud to say anything. The first day Lee had taken the box to his room and opened it, eyebrows rising as he found the food and a note.

'_You look like you're starving, so I baked this for you. It'll go down easy if you're finding it hard to eat, and I've put plenty of chocolate in. It's non-fattening in case you're worried about your gorgeous figure. Bon appétit. Oliver'_

He had eaten it, and quickly understood why Oliver had so many cooking awards under his belt. For three days the box would arrive and Lee would take it to the bedroom, ignoring Kevin's suspicious look and locking the door so he could savour it in peace.

It was the only thing he ate.

Blinking, it dawned on Lee it had been almost a week since he and Kevin had last spoken civilly. The urges to drop to his knees and wrap himself around Kevin's leg begging for forgiveness continued to grow in strength, but he ignored it, knowing that to do so would destroy all for which he had worked.

Staring up at the roof, Lee ran a hand over his jaw, feeling the prickle of the dark hair that grew there. He knew he should probably shave, but he couldn't be bothered. It took a lot just to make himself shower and wash his clothes, so shaving and ironing were just too draining. All he wanted to do was lay there and let the world go by.

It surprised him that Kevin was still around. He had expected Kevin to have packed his things and gone long ago, but so far the younger had made no effort to leave. He seemed content with tormenting Lee with his intoxicating presence, growing more breathtaking with each passing day.

Lee wanted to take him in his arms and simply hold him, study him, marvelling at the beauty and radiance of the youngest member of his team. Hell, Lee would gladly follow the western tradition of going down on one knee with an engagement ring asking for Kevin's hand in marriage if he thought it would help. He knew it wouldn't.

One of his students had approached him during the afternoon, a student he had always thought to be self-centred and absorbed, and offered him a flower she had found during the day, before asking him if there were anything she could do to make him better as he looked unwell. He had smiled and told the eight-year-old that there were few things one could do to mend a breaking heart, and she had gone up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"You're clever," she had said. "You'll find a way, I know you will."

The flower sat in a small vase he had found in the cupboard. It had looked lonely, so small even in the tiny glass that held it, so he had gone searching, finding some rich green strands of an exotic grass that was tough to touch, and now they framed the little flower, showing it's true colours in all its brilliance.

Even a flower needed its companions.

Hearing the door to the apartment open, Lee sighed, shaking his head. Tomorrow was their day off, and he was not looking forward to it. But somehow, he knew that he would find a way to survive it.

He had to.

* * *

Grabs Lee and hugs him Oh you poor, poor thing!

Lee: OO;;


	22. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

_Castles in the Sky:_ It's winter here, yes, so it's kinda cold. Rarely snows where I live though. And Lee needs to do _something_ alright!

_Kappy Locks_: A month in a half? Internet withdrawal. Had that. Wasn't fun. But think of it this way: plenty to read when you come back! :p

_Ashla_: Food? I skipped lunch today. I slept in til 10:30 and had a late breakfast, so I didn't eat again til tea. Yummy home made soup, I did have. And I let my mother do most of my cooking. Not that I can't cook, it's just that I'm the one who has too feed that animals. Takes time that. Look, now _I'm_ rambling.

_russle_: If only it were that easy. And it would make the story a whole lot shorter, wouldn't it? :p

_dead yet a love sick puppy:_ Poor Lee indeed.

_LingXiaoyu_: Thank you so much. That thing with the flowers just came out and I thought 'wow'.

_the tigris_: Keep reviewing and I'll never hate you :D :p ;)

_Koneko no Rei_: Oliver has made an appearance? Goody! And don't worry about not updating. I took a while too. Been busy. Hopefully reviewers will understand we writers have lives outside the net. ;)

_Dancing Wolf_: Marking as a favourite is always good for finding a fic. Either that or adding a fic to 'author alerts' so you can catch the next update. All tricks I use myself. Glad to have you, and I'm looking forward to your 'proper' review as you called it.

_Chibi Wingzero_: At least he won't starve to death, agreed. That's one thing we can be thankful for.

_KuronekoHikage_: Pouring here too. But it _is_ winter. And I wouldn't mind clinging to Lee either. :D

You've got to feel sorry for Lee. I just wish someone would give Kevin a good earbashing.

* * *

"Look Kev, you're really starting to get on my nerves."

The day was clear, the five bladers walking through the park as Kevin had joined them for his day off, not wanting to spend it home with Lee who had in turn gone out. Max had his arm linked through Tyson's, Oliver flirting relentlessly with Enrique, trying to get the elder to snap and admit that he _did_ like the Frenchman.

Max patted Tyson's arm with his other hand. "Easy, Ty."

Tyson growled, shaking his head. "I can't take it easy. Not anymore. I've had it." Tyson raised his eyes toward the neko-jin, blue eyes blazing. "Kev, this thing you've got against Lee is completely and utterly ridiculous! It's not Lee's fault Mariah raped you! What is it going to take to get through that thick skull of yours that the man still loves you!?"

Kevin shot a glare at him. "But he _don't_ love me. Maybe he did once but not anymore. Hell, the guy doesn't even like himself. If he can't look after himself, then how the hell can he look after me, hm?"

Enrique sighed. "Kevin, the reason Lee isn't looking after himself is because he is so busy pining over you."

"He ain't pining. He's sulkin', that's what he's doing. He can't have his own way so he's throwing a wobbly. And it ain't me he's pining over. He's pining over that #1 placing Ray has."

Tyson let out an infuriated yell, lunging himself at Kevin. "That's _it_! I'm gonna do what Kai said in the first place and _beat_ it into you!"

Max grabbed his arm, Enrique and Oliver moving quickly to restrain the Japanese teen to stop him from reaching his target. Max gritted his teeth. "Ty, cool it."

"No!" Tyson's eyes flashed, teeth grinding as Kevin stood back, eyes wide with surprise. "Can't you see you're killing him, Kevin? He can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't concentrate! He wants you back!"

Kevin turned away. "He can want me all he wants, but I'm not getting involved again. Hell, I don't even know why I'm still living with the guy." He grunted. "Maybe its time I moved out, struck out on my own. That was the plan anyway. I'd stay with him a while until I could stand on my own two feet, and move on. Getting involved with him was never part of the plan."

"Who _cares_ about the plan!?" Tyson's eyes narrowed. "You still love him, admit it. You're going through a bad time and you're shutting him out just when you need him. Why? Why are you doing that to him?"

Kevin growled, jaw tightening. "I'm not doing anything to him. What's happening to Lee he brought upon himself. I had nothing to do with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, but I've got somewhere I need to be."

They watched him walk off, releasing their hold on Tyson once he was out of sight, Max shooting him a glare. "Well that was clever."

"You made things worse, I believe," Enrique agreed, nodding after the neko-jin. "Now he's thinking of moving out."

"He is, isn't he?" Tyson slumped in Max's arms, dejection washing over him. "Aw man, if Kev moves out Lee will kill himself, and it'll be all my fault."

"Actually, it'll be Kevin's fault," Max said. "But you'll have a hand in it."

Tyson glared at him out the corner of his eye. "Thanks for nothing."

Max helped him straighten, leaning forward to brush his lips against the youngers. "Its not over yet, Ty. Not until the fat lady sings."

Tyson pointed over his shoulder. "Like that one?"

They looked up, spotting the obese woman walking through the park, headset on as she sang along to a song they couldn't hear. Max shot an unamused look at Tyson before he reached out and took his hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Max led the way through the park toward a place by the lake. The reeds were high, Max pushing his way through and stopping near the edge, crouching. "Look."

Tyson, Enrique and Oliver all peered toward where he pointed, smiling as they spotted the mother duck sitting on her eggs.

Max smiled. "I've been keeping an eye on her since I came back from America. They're due to hatch anyday now. They're the last eggs for the season."

Tyson frowned. "Max, I didn't know you liked ducks."

"You kidding? I _love_ ducks." He paused, smiling seductively as he leant closer to Tyson, sliding a hand over his chest. "Not as much as I love you, though."

Tyson grinned, pulling Max into a fierce kiss, the elder moaning softly. Enrique and Oliver exchanged a look, moving away as the two fell into and got lost in the reeds, hands roaming each others bodies.

"Maybe they should lend what they've got to Lee and Kevin," Enrique said as he and Oliver moved around the edge of the lake, finding a log and settling down on it. "I mean, Kevin and Lee cannot get together, while Tyson and Max can't keep off each other."

Oliver nodded, still able to hear the soft moaning coming from their friends. "Or keep _out_ of each other."

Enrique grinned, looking toward the water and watching the tiny fish swimming underneath the surface.

Oliver shifted in the silence. "Enrique?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"About… about us…"

Enrique looked down at him, a small frown on his handsome face. "There is no us. We've discussed it many times. Our social positions and family traditions do not allow it."

"Maybe, but would it not be the same for Kai?"

Enrique's eyebrows rose. "Kai?"

Oliver nodded. "He is now one of the wealthiest men in the world and the last in the line of a great family. It would be important for him to marry and have a son or daughter in order to keep his family line strong. And yet he has chosen to commit himself to Ray." Oliver closed his eyes thoughtfully. "And if what I've heard is true, Tala would be the same. The Ivanovs' are not as well known as the Hiwataris', but in Russia few within the beyblading industry do not know the name. Tala is the last descendent, and he is with Bryan."

Enrique frowned, looking into the water and seeing his reflection and Oliver's, the one he had admired for so long. "And the need for an heir?"

"IVF." Oliver nodded, remembering their previous discussions. "We can hire scientist to create a child of our genes and therefore have an heir. Not only that, but the Giancarlo and Polanski lines would finally be united. Our fathers would be able to see the profit in this union, I am sure."

Enrique nodded, knowing that his father had often remarked to friends that it was a pity that either Enrique or Oliver had not been a girl, else the families could have been united in marriage.

"Enrique?" Oliver opened his eyes, noting the thoughtful look on the others face. "Enrique?"

Enrique turned to him, reaching up to brush back the hair from Oliver's face before lips descended to meet the youngers. Oliver sighed in contentment, parting his lips and granting Enrique access as his fingers reached up to clutch Enrique's shirt, kissing him harder, tension draining from the air as they let down their guard and threw aside their values.

In the reeds there came a harsh moan, Max and Tyson reaching the pinnacle as one.

* * *

Oo I think someone really needs to tell these guys to 'get a room'. sweatdrop


	23. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

_Koneko no Rei_: I promise I'll get around to reading your fics. Just been busy, that's all. And leave Kitten alone, boys!

_Castles in the Sky_: LOL. If only it were that easy. :p

_russle_: A duck that thinks it's a chicken? O-o;; Strange bird. And yes, they really do need to get a room.

_Saiyan-Chang_: Wow, you've been busy. Nice to have you back, SC. And Lee answered your letter. Took a bit to convince him, but he did. :p

_the tigris_: Well it's Wednesday, and I'm back! Are you? ;)

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: They most certainly do. :p

_Ashla_: Everything turns those two on, trust me. Remember _Honesty_? All it took was a movie and a room full of people...

_LingXiaoyu_: They were in the reeds, actually. But I guess it works.

_Chibi Wingzero_: If I were in Tyson's shoes I'd have punched him out too. Kevin can be infuriating when he wants to be.

_KuronekoHikage_: That had better not have been a twitch I saw. :D

_Dancing Wolf_: If you review you get a mention. :p Tala and Kai aren't central to this fic so not many scenes between them, not even in _Overture_ where Kai is a main. However, in _Ketsuron_, there is a fair amount as Tala and Bryan appear as central characters alongside Kai, Ray, Lee and Kevin. Really need to finish that fic...

Four words: the bitch is back.

* * *

"Gary."

Gary looked up, spotting Mariah as she stood in the doorway, Honesty cradled in her arms still hiccupping softly from her crying spell, her nappy freshly changed.

Mariah looked at him, golden eyes narrowed as she regarded her childhood friend. "Gary, you seem distracted of late. You've also been spending a lot of time on the phone. Every time I try to ring its engaged, and your mother told me it was because you were talking to either Lee or Ray. Why is that?"

Gary cringed. "It nothing. Just missing them."

"No, it's not nothing." Mariah's eyes narrowed further. "Tell me, Gary. Is something wrong with Kevin, Lee or Ray? I'm entitled to know."

Gary bit his lip, knowing he had told Ray he wouldn't tell her, but she was putting him on the spot. Knowing that there was only one thing he could do, he gestured for Mariah to sit. She went to the bedroom and placed the now sleeping baby girl in the crib before returning and taking a seat.

Gary waited until she was settled, and then he told her.

----------

Lee looked up as the phone rang, glancing at Kevin who was sulking on the couch. It was obvious the Monkey had had a fight with the other boys and probably figured it was them ringing. Shrugging, Lee answered the phone.

"Put him on, Lee."

Lee blinked, mouth going dry. "Uh, Mariah, that's not such a good idea-"

"I said put him on!"

"Right. Eh… hang on." Lee moved toward the couch, holding it out. "It's for you, and its not Tyson, Max, Enrique or Oliver."

Kevin shot him a glare before taking the phone. "Hello?"

"You are a conceited, self-centred, cold-hearted bastard Kevin!"

Kevin straightened, glancing over his shoulder and seeing that Lee had vanished to the bedroom for the night. Sighing, he settled into the couch, setting himself. "And why did I deserve that?"

"Do you even realise what you're doing to him?" He could hear the warble to her voice, causing a sense of unease in his stomach.

"Mariah?"

"You're killing him, Kevin! You're really killing him!" She sighed heavily. "When I last saw you both you were so much in love I was jealous. I wanted what you had. I have Honesty, and at the moment that's all I need, but I couldn't help feeling left out. I thought you'd see through all your fights… I guess I was wrong."

Kevin grunted. "What do you know-"

"More than you think." She shot back. "I know you blame him for what I did to you. I know you fear me. But Kevin, realise this, I was not in my right state of mind, and if anyone should be to blame for what happened, it's me. Lee had nothing to do with it. He was as much a victim as you were. We all paid the price for my mistake. Don't drag it out."

He growled. "You _raped_ me."

"I know." She paused. "And you're _killing_ Lee."

Kevin growled in frustration. "Why does everyone keep _saying_ that!"

"Because it's true! Kevin, Lee loves you. He loves you so much that he can't live without you. If you leave him… Kevin, he'll take his own life rather than continue on without you by his side."

Kevin felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, eyes shooting sharply to the side. The non-eating, the non-caring, the drinking… "_I'm_ doing that to him?"

"Yes, Kevin, you are." She sighed. "Ray's been so distressed that yesterday Kai had to take him to the doctor in fear of something being wrong with his health. Kai has been receiving advice that Ray has been forwarding to Lee from Bryan, who was raped by _Boris_ and went through a similar thing, only he shut _everyone_ out.

"Tyson and Max have been trying to get you to open your mind and realise what's been going on, but you refuse to listen. Oliver's been sending Lee food in order to make sure he doesn't starve to death. And both Enrique and Oliver have been helping Tyson and Max. Not to mention Gary has been trying to talk Lee out of suicide. They only just bothered to tell me."

Kevin felt like water, flopping onto his side, stomach threatening to return his dinner. "How could I be so blind?"

"You're stubborn, Kev. You always have been. It's who you are." She paused. "He loves you, Kevin. And now you know the truth, its time to ask yourself: do you love him?"

Kevin closed his eyes, remembering his distress the day Lee wouldn't wake, his protectiveness and jealousy when Tyson and Max had made comments about his Lee that he didn't like them making. He remembered his concern as Lee began to wear down, concern he had pushed away because in his mind he was sure that no one could possibly ever love something that could ever be so easy, so _used_, unless they wanted to use it themselves.

Kevin felt tears spring to his eyes, body shaking. "Jesus, what have I done?"

Mariah heard the break in his voice, sensing he was crying and softening her tone. "Are you still in love with him, Kevin Ki?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his hair, mentally kicking himself for his foolishness. "Yes I am. Very much so."

"Then you know what you need to do?"

"I do." He sighed. "But what if he doesn't forgive me?"

"If he loves you, he'll forgive you."

Kevin nodded. "Mariah?"

"Yes Kevin?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now make it right."

Hanging up, Kevin sat in reflection, his mistakes shining up bright and clear. All along it had been _him_ in the wrong, and the whole time he had fixated the blame on the one he could not afford to hurt, and it had taken the one he feared most to make him realise.

Standing, Kevin cracked the bedroom door open, taking in Lee's sleeping form curled up on the bed. Kevin frowned, suddenly realising how bad Lee looked… and yet so perfect. Lee was worn ragged, and it was _Kevin's_ fault.

Closing the door, Kevin sighed, looking at the phone. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mariah, but that he needed to confirm her story. Grabbing his jacket despite the late hour, he left the apartment and headed for the foyer to have them arrange a car.

* * *

Well he's seen the light, but now he must make sure it's really there. Any idea where he's going to go?


	24. Chapter 23

****

Chapter 23

_lady Snowblossom_: Well, I doubt he's going to go _personally_ to Ray, considering Ray's oversees, but you're part right.

_Koneko no Rei_: Hey, you guessed right. Nice job. ;)

_Castles in the Sky_: You mean you weren't _already_ wound in the story? I must be losing my touch. :p Anyway, loved the lack of clothing comment. :D

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Sometimes the only one you'll listen to is the one you fear.

_Mikomi_: Thank you. If you love Kai/Ray, you'll have to wait for _Overture_, as Kai/Ray are one of the main couples. Barely any Kev/Lee in that one. Though there _is_ a little Tala/Bryan.

_KuronekoHikage_: What will I do about it? pulls out frying pan. I'll _beat_ it out of you.

_russle_: Mariah certainly can be scary, can't she. But that can come in handy at times.

_Ashla_: The jerking off scene is one of my favourite ever written. And yes, Mariah is capable of doing good, though things aren't all lovey dovey yet.

_the tigris_: We get on when we get on, what else can we do? And he is a stubborn idiot, but you've got to love him for it.

_LingXiaoyu_: Straight to the point is the only way to get through to him when he's in a mood like that.

So Kevin knows, and now lets find out where he was going…

* * *

Tyson's hands clutched the sheets, gasping as he felt Max shift within. In their relationship it had always been Tyson who was the dominant one, the seme, while Max would be the uke. And yet tonight Max had pounced, throwing Tyson onto the bed, tearing his clothes off and taking control.

And as much as Tyson didn't like being on the bottom, he was enjoying the change.

Max worked him from behind, sucking on Tyson's neck as he ground him into the bed, hitting the mark again and again, Tyson arching beneath him, moaning in pleasure. The fingers of one of Max's hands encircled Tyson's erected member, stroking and caressing, causing Tyson to shudder, whispering his name hoarsely.

They paused as there came a knock on the door.

"Someone to see you, dudes."

Tyson panted, finding his voice. "Down in a minute."

"Make it five," Max replied.

"10!"

"Five," Mr Granger said. "And keep it down."

Tyson glanced over his shoulder. "Who could it be?"

Max shook his head, shifting and finding a better angle. "Worry bout that later."

Tyson gave a sharp bark as Max thrust into him again, harder, sending a wave of ecstasy over him. "Holy mother of…"

Max chuckled, the two returning to their play.

---------------

"The dudes shouldn't be long," Mr Granger said as he stepped back into the kitchen. "Just finishing their nightly ritual."

Kevin chuckled. "That's one way of saying it."

"Keeps them fit." Mr Granger nodded, then scowled. "Just wish they'd keep it down."

Kevin nodded, accepting the drink and taking a rice ball Mr Granger offered him, waiting for the two to arrive. Mr Granger engaged him in conversation, having recently learnt of Kevin's expertise in martial art weaponry from Tyson and wanting to compare techniques and methods, despite the differences in weapons and styles.

As soon as Tyson and Max arrived, both slightly flushed, Mr Granger excused himself and left them to themselves.

"So what brings you out so late?" Tyson asked, taking a seat.

"I had to come and ask." Kevin looked up. "Is the real reason you were trying so hard to keep me with Lee because you knew that if I left Lee would kill himself?"

Max and Tyson exchanged a sharp look, Max looking back at him. "Who told you?"

"Mariah." Kevin set his jaw. "I came right after I got off the phone from her. She told me everything, from what you guys and Enrique and Oliver were doing, right through to how Ray and Kai were getting advice from Bryan. That and how Ray's sick from worry."

Tyson sighed, running his hands through his loose hair, brushing it from his eyes. Looking quickly at Max, he nodded. "Mariah's right. It's all true."

Kevin let out a shuddering sigh, rubbing his eyes. "I was hoping she was bullshitting me."

Max frowned. "Why?"

Kevin shook his head. "Because the thought of Lee… Are you guys positive that that's what he said?"

Tyson's lips formed a thin line. "You'd need to ask Ray. We found out from Kai."

"Ray." Kevin sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I don't have the number."

Tyson stood, moving to the phone and scooping it up, setting it on the table. He flicked through a stack of cards, finding the one he wanted and laying it down. "Kai gave it to us in order to keep him updated. Grandpa's been complaining about the long distance calls, but let him whinge. Go ahead."

---------------

Ray looked up as the phone rang, Kai still not back from going to report the latest in a long line of privacy infringements to the resort manager and security. Setting down his book, Ray crossed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tell me, did Lee or did Lee not say he would kill himself if I left? I must know."

Ray let out a shaky breath, settling into the seat. "He did."

"Jesus." A brief pause. "How long ago was this?"

"About two days after you stopped talking." Ray bit his lip. "You should have heard him, Kev. He just didn't care anymore. He said he didn't care about our kinds traditions and honour, which isn't like him at all. He refused to promise me not to hurt himself…" Ray wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "He's an emotional mess."

"Just be glad you can't see him." He heard Kevin sigh. "My pride has made me blind. I couldn't see past my own emotions. Everyone could see he was in pain… everyone but me that is."

"You were in pain yourself," Ray reminded him. "Your mind is still trying to come to terms with the events of a year ago. When Bryan went through it he closed _everyone_ out, even those he was close to. Tala and Kai worked hard to get him to open up again, and only when he did was he able to confess his true feelings for Tala.

"You were the opposite. Your mind closed out the events and then you were suddenly reliving them in your mind. I know you have a vivid memory, Kev, which I'm sure makes it worse. I could sense something was wrong, which is why I first rang: I could sense your distress. And since then everything's been getting worse.

"I could feel your anger, Lee's pain… I've been so sick because of it. Kai's turned into a real mother hen. I'm sure he'd find a babysitter for me if he could so someone could watch me when he has to go out, like at the moment." He shook his head. "You've shut Lee out, and in my eyes he's the only one who can really help you. And at the same time, you're the only one who can save him."

There was a long silence before Kevin could find his voice. "I'm sorry."

Ray sighed, shaking his head. "In your own words, Kev: 'sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it'. Make it right."

* * *

Both Ray and Mariah have said the same thing. Now Kevin knows the truth, its up to him. But can he do it? And will Lee ever be able to forgive him? 


	25. Chapter 24

****

Chapter 24

_phoenix of order:_ Thanks for pointing that out. As you can see, the mistake has been amended. Sorry.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: He got it through his head, yes. But what is he going to do about it. ;)

_the tigris_: innocent look Are you saying I'm evil? Because I am. :p So don't you trust me?

_Koneko no Rei_: You can only prey that things work out. But Kevin the right to worry. He's been awfully nasty to Lee of late.

_Castles in the Sky_: Moments of temporary insanity _are_ good for you. It's when they become a permanent fixture that you worry. ;

So what will Kev do I wonder?

* * *

Lee felt an icy chill wash over him as night began to fall, darkness encompassing all. He had worked late, Mr Dickenson having asked him to remain behind to help finish testing a new battle sequence for the simulators. He had agreed, as it meant less time spent sitting up waiting for the darkness, and that he would be able to wear himself out and therefore sleep better once night finally came.

Kevin had left early. Lee had spotted the green-haired teen as he had stepped quickly from the building, meeting up with Tyson, Max, Enrique and Oliver before they had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lee to ponder those secret smiles they had all shared.

Kevin had been spending a lot of time with the group, but Lee wasn't worried. Max and Tyson had a hard time seeing past themselves, and Lee chuckled softly to himself as he remembered how Kai had caught Tyson jerking Max off as the Blade Breakers and White Tigers, save Mariah, had sat around the wide screen television watching _Matrix_ just over three months ago.

Enrique and Oliver? Lee had always sensed a connection between them, but he had nothing to fear from them. He had always had the impression that the Majestics viewed the White Tigers as below them, and therefore there was little risk of either of them trying to steal Kevin away. Not that it would be stealing. Kevin was already gone.

Walking through the foyer, he noted a concerned look from the manager who stood behind the reception desk. Lee knew he looked bad, looked haggard, but he had told the man it was simply that he was working too hard. Nevertheless, the manger continued to show concern over the welfare of his client.

Lee arrived at their apartment without incident, opening the door and stepping inside… only to stop dead gaping. He closed the door behind him, eyes sweeping the candle-lit apartment, knowing that there had to be over a hundred set around. His eyes fell on the table, noting that it was laid out for two, a dozen red roses set in a vase between two candelabras, also aglow in the soft flickering light.

"Oliver and Enrique's idea." Lee looked up and saw Kevin approaching him from the living room. The younger chuckled, eyes sparkling. "Man, you should see your face."

Lee gestured around him. "Who's this for?"

"Why you of course. You are my boyfriend after all." Kevin paused, face becoming serious. "Aren't you?"

Lee blinked, studying him. "That's really something you need to answer."

Kevin sighed and nodded, smiling faintly. "Consider this my apology for my recent foolishness. You were right, I _am_ stupid."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I never called you stupid."

"Perhaps you should have." Kevin's violet eyes widened in innocence and hope, burning with a silent plea. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Lee sighed, shaking his head and opening his arms. "How can I say no to a face like that?"

Kevin let out a breath of relief, crossing the room and into Lee's arms, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into the elder's chest. "Nice to know I still have my touch."

"You never lost it." Lee closed his eyes, pressing his face into Kevin's hair and breathing him in.

Kevin stayed there for a while, then smiled, stepping back. "Hungry?"

The answer came in the form of Lee's stomach rumbling, the elders cheeks burning as he laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he averted his eyes. Kevin smirked, catching the front of Lee's shirt and dragging him toward the table.

"You'd better appreciate this," Kevin said as Lee sat down, the younger moving to dish up the meal. "I got off early just to prepare everything. Oliver gave me a free cooking lesson, and it was utter chaos trying to keep Tyson's hands out of the food… and Enrique's hands out of Oliver's pants."

Lee blinked. "Oliver and Enrique?"

"As of yesterday, so they tell me." Kevin shrugged. "Had to lock the bedroom door just to keep Max and Tyson out of there."

Lee laughed, eyes studying Kevin's form as he dished up. Kevin spotted him.

"You're ogling again."

Lee shrugged, tapping his plate. "Then feed me."

"Pushy pushy."

Once everything was served, Kevin joined Lee, the two eating in relative silence though Kevin watched Lee's face, searching for any sign of whether or not Lee liked what he was eating. Lee saw him watching out of the top of his eyes and decided to ease the others mind.

"This is pretty good. Did you really cook this?"

Kevin grinned, thankful for the praise. "I sure did. Like I said, Oliver gave me some cooking lessons. He did most of the work, but I helped on nearly every dish. I swear, once you put a wooden spoon in that guys hand, he weaves magic."

"I know. He's been sending me food over the last few days." Lee smirked. "I vote you cook from this point on."

"Okay, now you're getting lazy." Kevin shrugged, cheeks warmly faintly. "Besides, it's not that good."

"Actually, its better."

"Cut it out. You're making me blush."

Lee smiled slyly. "That was the point of it."

Kevin kicked him, Lee laughing as the silence returned, the two continuing to eat. As soon as they were done Kevin cleared the table and laid out the dessert, Lee's eyebrows rising, visually impressed.

"_Definitely_ cooking from now on."

"Oh shut up."

Dessert was as perfect as the main course, Lee eagerly eating it and enjoying every bite. It had been so long since he had eaten a descent meal that he knew he should have been careful else make himself sick, but he didn't care. He was loving this.

Finishing first, Kevin slid from his seat, moving around the table and dropping into Lee's lap. Plucking a strawberry from the plate, Kevin held it to Lee's mouth, the other smiling as he caught on, allowing Kevin to feed him.

Kevin smiled, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Lee's. Lee closed his eyes, kissing Kevin back as he slid his arms around Kevin's waist. Kevin deepened the kiss, realising just how much he had missed this, just how long he had wanted it. And though he wanted to continue, he pulled back, smoothing Lee's brow.

"I've fed you, and now you need to clean yourself up." He shook his head, chuckling. "I swear, I've never seen you so untidy."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Your fault."

"I know." Kevin stood, moving to collect the plates. "I'll clean these up, and then I'll wash your hair. What do you say?"

Lee's ears pricked, orange-golden eyes following Kevin's every move. "Works for me."

* * *

And they're back together!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Who said it was over. ;)

_Castles in the Sky_: Naughty pics on DeviantArt? Sent me the link!!!

_Mizuyah_: I'm good at changing moods. I can turn something from happy and joyful to depressing faster than you can blink. It's a gift.

_Koneko no Rei_: You're psychic, I swear. One chapter out though. You'll see what I mean next update.

_Chibi Wingzero_: There are still a few more chapters. And you'll have to wait to see who appears. And I agree with the Sue thing. Hope I don't do that with my OCs.

_phoenix of order_: It's not over til I say it's over. Remember that. :p

_the tigris_: Always short. Don't do great big long ones. Much. Longer than they were in _Eclipse_ and _Frozen_.

_KuronekoHikage_: [[[Pulls out the sniffing salts and begins reviving her fallen reader]]]

They're back together, but that doesn't mean that it is over. Not yet.

* * *

In a café in the city, the four bladers sat in a booth, calmly eating their meals. Max glanced at his watch, sighing. "How do you think they're going?" 

Enrique smiled, nodding to the side. "Well, the meal Oliver and Kevin whipped up is perfect, so that should go down rather well."

Oliver nodded. "And Enrique's candles and flowers created the perfect atmosphere."

"I feel bad for not having done anything." Tyson shifted, staring down at his cake. "I mean, you guys did all the work."

"I couldn't have lit all those candles on my own," Enrique reminded him.

"There sure was a lot," Max agreed. "Do you think they were all needed?"

"Mm-hm. If you want the right atmosphere, then you need exactly enough to give the right affect. We had that number."

"Um, sure."

Tyson reached out and took his hand. "Ah come on, Max. Why are you worried?"

Max closed his fingers around Tyson's. "Kevin's been so cold toward Lee. What if Lee rejects him?"

"He won't." Tyson raised Max's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I know it."

[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]

Lee's hand shot out, slamming against the wall of the shower to stop him from overbalancing, his eyes squeezed closed, purring as the water fell on them, running through their hair and caressing their united bodies.

Kevin growled softly, thrusting up harder as they drew closer to the peak, both calling out as they crashed over the summit to be left gasping as the pleasure washed away. Breathing hard, Kevin stepped back as Lee turned to lean against the wall, drawing Kevin to him in a searing kiss.

Kevin broke away laughing, noting the twinkle in Lee's eye. "I think you enjoyed that."

Lee grinned. "I think you've been wanting to do that for a while, only you just realised it."

Kevin shrugged, reaching up to run a hand over Lee's jaw, eyebrows raising. "I always wondered what you'd look like with a beard."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kevin cocked his head to the side. "Doesn't really suit you."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"You have a nice face. You shouldn't hide it behind all this fur."

Lee snorted, trying not to laugh. "Fur?"

"Chin fur.'

This time Lee did laugh. "How old are you?"

"Technically, still too young to participate in sexual activities, but who really gives." Kevin reached back and turned off the water, cutting the flow as he ran his gaze over his lover's body. "You really did lose a lot of weight. You're out of condition."

"So I'll eat more." Lee opened the shower door and stepped out, scooping up a towel and handing it to Kevin before finding his own. "But you're right about the conditioning. I'll have to get into some serious training before the Championship."

"I can give you a hand with that." Kevin towelled himself dry, then let out a yip and took a step backward as Lee shook his head violently, spraying water everywhere. "Lee!"

"What?" Lee brushed back his spiky hair, smirking as he shrugged. "It's effective."

"Yeah, effective at getting me wet again."

"You have a towel."

"Arsehole."

Lee grinned, glancing at his reflection. "So the beard has to go?"

"Definitely."

"Pity."

"Huh? Why is it a pity?"

Lee ran a hand over it. "Took a while to grow, that's all."

"Yeah, a _week_." Kevin wrapped his towel around him, stepping toward the door and pausing, looking back. "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"It goes."

Lee watched him leave, then returned his gaze to his reflection. As he took in his reflection, a small smile played across his lips, an idea flickering to life in his mind. "Not necessarily."

* * *

Well, Lee certainly didn't reject him, did he? :p But Kevin doesn't seem to like that beard very much. 


	27. Chapter 26

****

Chapter 26

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: But what's wrong with a beard? :p

_russle_: Read and catch up, dammit!!! :D

_Castles in the Sky_: OO Feature Deviation indeed. My my, aren't you a naughty little girl. Got me drooling all over my keyboard. You need a rap on the knuckles.... request for a nude Ray pic? Or any of the other White Tigers save Mariah? Already seen a nude pic of her. :p ;)

_Mizuyah_: Not quite...

_Koneko no Rei_: This chapter is why I think you're psychic. Take a look and see.

_K_: Thanks for the feedback. As you'll see, the rape thing isn't over yet. I haven't forgotten about it. And what did you want with Bryan, Tala and Kai? A fic of their own? I contemplating a triangle between the three. Seen it done before and it works well.

_KuronekoHikage_: Kai and Ray don't _know_ they're back together yet, however...

_Ashla_: No one's told Ray yet, no. Emphasis on the 'yet'. ;)

_the tigris_: Stories not over til the work 'dekiagaru' appears. Remember that. ;)

Still, there are some people who don't know what's happening…

* * *

Kai grunted at the sound of the phone, crimson eyes opening as he growled, glancing at the clock. His eyes narrowed as he gently eased Ray's sleeping form off him and sat up, sliding from the bed and reaching out to find his robe. Pulling it on, he heard Ray mutter something in his sleep, and hastened his step toward the offending trill, not wanting it to disturb the neko-jin.

Picking it up, he raised it to his ear and fought to keep his voice cool. "Yes?"

"Hi Kai, its Tyson."

Kai growled. "Tyson, I have a good mind to-"

"I know it's late, but you told me to ring if there were any developments."

Kai paused, eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And we just got a call from Kevin. He and Lee are back together."

Kai let out a long breath, then glanced toward the bedroom door. "Hang on a sec."

"Sure thing."

Setting the phone down, Kai made for the bedroom, moving toward the bed and slipping around to Ray's side, leaning on it and reaching out, gently caressing Ray's face. "Ray. Wake up, baby."

Ray shifted, face screwing up as he was disturbed from his dreams. "Kai…"

"Phone call."

Ray's golden eyes blinked open, looking up at him. "What time is it?"

"You don't want to know. Come on, get up. Time is money."

Ray sat up, taking the robe Kai offered him and letting his feet touch the cold floor, shivering. "You can afford it."

"Maybe, but they can't, so move it."

"Yes _sir_."

Ray ignored Kai's sharp glare as he past him, stepping into the living area and taking up the phone Kai had left sitting on the table. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi there Ray. How are you?"

"Tired." Ray stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes. "What's so important that Kai woke me up for it?"

"Kai woke you up? Heartless bastard…"

"_Tyson_."

"Okay, well it's like this." He could hear Tyson grinning. "After you hung up yesterday Kevin decided to take yours and Mariah's advice and try to make amends with Lee. Well anyway, we got a talkin' – Max, Enrique, Oliver and I that is – and we came up with this plan, see. We all chipped in, making arrangements, running around picking stuff up-"

"Get to the point, Ty."

Tyson's voice picked up, signalling that the grin had widened. "The point is, our plan worked. Kevin rang not even 10 minutes ago to say all is forgiven and he and Lee are back together."

"Man, that's great!" Ray turned, beaming up at Kai who smiled and nodded. "So what was Lee doing when Kevin rang?"

"Shaving, or so Kev says. You should have seen Lee's beard. Made him look like a real hermit. And I thought his _hair_ was spiky." He paused. "Heh, and apparently they had dessert after dessert."

Ray blinked. "Dessert after dessert?"

Kai snorted, trying not to laugh as he caught on.

"Yeah," Tyson said. "You know, a bit of strawberry here, a bit of nookie there…"

Ray's cheeks flushed as he faltered. "Eh… yeah…"

"Sounds like Kev had more in store too. But anyway, they're back together. Now we've just got to hope it lasts."

"Mm-hm." Ray frowned. "Where's Max?"

There was a pause. "Something he ate didn't agree with him. Enrique's the same. Oliver's coming down on the restaurant we had lunch at like a ton of bricks. Apparently he demanded to see their kitchen, and is now setting the health inspectors on the place. He's real touchy over how things are cooked."

"Yeah. My uncle told me that when I saw him last." Ray frowned. "How come you and Oliver aren't sick?"

"Oh, Oliver wasn't with us at that point. He met up with us later. As for me… well, uh, I can eat anything."

Ray smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I better get going. Grandpa's already going to have my head when he sees the phone bill."

"Catch up soon then. And Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling, buddy."

"You got it, dude."

Ray hung up the phone, standing there for a long while, not moving as what Tyson had said took its time to work through his exhausted mind. Kai watched him, frowning as he took half a step forward, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Ray?"

Without warning Ray begun to laugh, turning and throwing himself into Kai's arms. "It's all going to be okay, Kai! It all worked!"

"I know, Ray." Kai grinned, folding him in his arms and scooping him up, carrying him back toward the bedroom. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

So now they know. Still not over though.


	28. Chapter 27

****

Chapter 27

_Prozacfairy_: It's not over because I haven't completed the original plot yet. The whole break-up thing was actually a subplot to the main story. ;)

_Platinum Rei_: I love Kai/Ray moments too. Just think, in a months time you'll have a story _full_ of Kai/Ray moments. :p

_Koneko no Rei_: I'll go and look at your story asap. As I said, not a big fan of girls in a boys only zone, but it's intriguing. And Tyson's grandfather is going to be rather upset with the phone bill. I see many chores in Tyson's near future. :D

_russle_: Of _course_ I'll screw up their perfect world. It's what I'm good at. And now you've caught up, you'll have to try and not get too far behind again. ;) :p

_the tigris_: You'll just have to read on and see.

_KuronekoHikage_: Just _one_ lemon? Heh heh. You don't know me. :p

_Dancing Wolf_: There's plenty more to add. Lot of unfinished business in this fic. Things I started to wrap up at the end. Remember, I always finish writing and edit a fic before I start putting it online, so this is finished, and trust me, it's far from over. ;)

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: He should be indeed. :D

_Mizuyah_: Glad you liked it. :D

_Chibi Wingzero_: The good thing will last as long as I decide to make it last, and that's all I'm going to say about that. And why must the beard go?

And now to go over something I brought up at the very start of this fic, before everything began to go wrong…

* * *

Kevin's eyes cracked open, taking in the light pouring in around the edges of the curtain. He blinked, realising he was in the bedroom, and feeling a weight on his chest he looked down, spotting Lee curled up against him. Kevin smiled, reaching down to brush the long darks strands from Lee's face, letting his fingers trail through the length.

Where his and Ray's hair was smooth and shiny, Lee's had always had a corse feel to it, which is why it seemed to appear so rough. Despite this, his hair was still smooth to the touch, almost velvety, and something of wonder.

Kevin's hand shifted its path to trail along Lee's jaw, shaking his head and smiling as he remembered the smirk on Lee's lips when he had first appeared after shaving. Kevin had told him to remove the beard so he had… to leave a goatee that framed his mouth. Kevin hadn't wanted to admit it but he liked it, the goatee adding to Lee's handsomely roguish air, and highlighting the shape of his face.

Kevin tugged gently on the dark hair, sighing. So Lee had won that argument. Now Kevin wondered what Lee would think when he told him of his plans for a tattoo, let alone those for getting his ear pierced…

Lee's breathing changed ever so subtly, Kevin knowing that he was waking. Lee's catlike orange-gold eyes cracked open, taking in his surrounding and glancing up, meeting Kevin's violet catlike orbs. He smiled faintly, closing his eyes again and snuggling in, purring softly in the back of his throat.

Kevin chuckled, eyebrows raising ever so slightly. It seemed like Lee had been purring non-stop since dinner the night before. Kevin had never heard him purr so much, which only meant that Lee was 100% purely content.

Kevin's ears pricked at the heavy sigh. "You okay?"

"Comfortable…" came the soft reply. "Happy."

"Yeah. Your purring gave that away."

Lee's eyes opened to look back up at him. "Don't hear _you_ purring."

Kevin shrugged. "I've never been much of a purrer. Unlike Ray."

Lee chuckled. "Wonder what Kai thought the first time he heard that."

"I bet he tried to find out all the things that made Ray purr." Kevin gently rubbed the back of Lee's neck in a certain spot and was rewarded when the purring came slightly louder. "I know what makes _you_ purr."

Lee snorted, reaching up and finding the sensitive area behind Kevin's ear, scratching ever so slightly. Kevin shuddered in pleasure, a soft rumbling coming from the back of his throat. "And you said you don't purr…"

"I said I don't purr _much_."

"Same deal." Lee pushed himself up, replacing his fingers with his lips, kissing the spot before sucking it, Kevin giving a shuddering gasp. "Mm, like that, don't you?"

Kevin reached up and looped a hand behind Lee's head, directing Lee's lips down onto his, kissing him in a silent reply. Lee kissed him back, the two battling for dominance over the kiss, but neither winning. Kevin threaded his arms around Lee, hands running over his back and feeling the muscles rippling beneath his touch.

When they broke the kiss Kevin attached himself to Lee's neck, flipping him onto his back as he sucked and nipped the tender skin, careful of his fangs. Lee arched his head back, granting Kevin access as he ran his fingers through the youngers long hair.

Lee blinked, taking in the amount of light in the room. "We're gonna be late for work."

Kevin shook his head. "Day off." He ran his tongue over Lee's neck as he shrugged. "Got permission yesterday from Mr D."

Lee frowned. "Mr D was in on this?"

"Mm." Kevin ran a hand over Lee's stomach, pulling up to look down at him. "His suggestion to make you work late to give us more time to prepare last night."

Lee's eyebrows rose. "Blade Breakers always said he was a very manipulative man."

Kevin nodded, kissing Lee again. "Though he can work in our favour when he wants too."

"Yeah." Lee smiled as Kevin curled up against him, fingers idly drawing patterns on his chest and sending shivers through Lee's body. "He can."

They remained silent for a long while, simply lying in each other's arms, enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment. Lee sighed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax, something he had not done for a while. Kevin frowned, setting his jaw as he stared off into space. Mentally coming to a decision, he shivered.

"I was doing my homework."

Lee's eyes opened, looking down at him. "What?"

"A year ago." Kevin shrugged. "I was working on that stupid mineral project for school. I only had to stick a couple of things down, some pictures I had found in magazines, and I would have had it finished. Would have been able to hand it in early for once."

"For a change."

"Yeah." Kevin chuckled, then sobered, returning to his seriousness. "Mum and Dad were out and Cale was at your place working with Shina on their famous people project. They had been do annoyed when they were told they couldn't do it on us."

Lee grinned. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, I was just putting the last bits into place when Mariah came in. She never knocks when she knows I'm home alone. She only does it out of politeness for my mother's sake. She came into my room and asked what I was doing, so I told her. She pulled my hair-tie out and kissed my neck, asking me if I wanted to help with _her_ research.

"I didn't know what to think, so I asked her what she meant. She asked if I was sick of being the only boy in school who hadn't had a girlfriend, and I told her I was used to it, the whole time she was running her hands through her hair seductively. She asked me if I had ever been kissed and proceeded to kiss me when I said no.

"I was shocked. I mean, there was the most gorgeous girl in school and she was _kissing_ me. I asked what she was doing, and she simply said 'research'. She said she had always wondered if someone of my size was still capable of making love. I knew what she was saying and didn't believe it, especially when she went on to remind me that my parents weren't home. I asked her if she was joking, and she said she wasn't, then pretty much begged me. I couldn't say no.

She pulled me to the bed and then she was all over me, kissing me, touching. I was in complete shock, almost paralysed from it. Before I knew it, she had our clothes off, encouraging me to touch her, kissing me, pulling me down on top of her, urging me to just go ahead and take her.

"That's when my danger sense went off, and I mean it went off _loud_. I was off her in microseconds, telling her that I couldn't just go ahead and take her like that, that it was wrong and we should stop before we start. She tried begging me to continue, but I'd have nothing of it. I went to get off the bed and…"

Lee frowned, knowing what was coming and tightening his grip on the younger teen. "You don't have to go on."

"Yes I do." Kevin swallowed hard, the memory flashing through his mind, causing him to tense. "She pounced. She grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me back onto the bed. She sat on me, straddling me. I knew what she was going to do and begged her not to do it, but she refused to listen.

"She put a hand over my mouth to keep me silent, then took me inside her. I tried to get free but… I was small then. She had the advantage. I was crying, fighting her, trying to make her stop but she held me down, content with pleasuring herself. She just kept going forever, almost crushing me. I felt her come and was glad for it. I felt nothing when I came inside of her, nothing but sickness and disgust.

"Once she was content she kissed me one last time, climbing off me and getting dressed. She never said a word when she left… I was crying then, too. Sobbing." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "She didn't just rape me, Lee. She took my virginity as well. Something I had wanted to keep for the one I loved, only then I didn't know who. I had thought it was her, and until I was placed in that position… I realised I was wrong."

Lee ran his hands through Kevin's hair, soothing as he sighed. "She took my virginity too, Kev. And Ray's."

Kevin looked up sharply. "Bullshit."

"I'm not lying." Lee looked at him. "Like you I thought she was the one. And like you I felt nothing, which surprised me. I had wanted her for so long that when she came over and started seducing me…" he sighed, shaking his head at his own foolishness. "I didn't even think twice before following her into my room.

"We pretty much undressed each other, and when she dragged me onto the bed… god, I was _ravaging_ her." Lee squeezed his eyes closed, running a hand through his hair. "I _wanted_ her, I _needed_ her. She wrapped her legs around me and I was in her straight away. Like you said, I was _easy_, and in reflection I am so ashamed of what I did.

"She was purring as I bore into her, laughing. By the time I got a grip on her neck I wasn't able to think at all. She kept saying my name, encouraging me to go harder, faster… and I did exactly what she wanted."

He swallowed, fists clenching. "When it was over she kissed me forever, then leant across and whispered in my ear 'lets keep this a secret'. With that she got dressed and left without a word. And I kept that secret… up until she announced she was pregnant."

"Then the shit hit the fan." Kevin bit his lip, sighing. "How could we just forgive her?"

"In my case, because it was pretty much my fault for agreeing to sleep with her so easy. Ray was the same." He paused. "But in your case…"

Kevin's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "I thought you wanted me to move on?"

"I _do_ want you to move on. And I _do_ want you to forgive her." Lee looked at him. "However, I _don't_ want you to forget. And with your vivid memory, I doubt you could anyway."

Kevin blinked. "You know about that?"

"It was in one of the footnotes of my book that in most cases someone with a strong danger sense is also gifted in a vivid memory." He smirked. "Though now next time you tell me your forgot I told you about our training session…"

Kevin glared at him, then sighed. "So now we know. What happened I mean."

"Yeah. Feels good to get it out."

"Agreed."

They lay in silence for a long while, a thought fluttering to life in Lee's mind and causing him to frown. "Kev?"

"Hm?"

"The way Mariah raped you… that doesn't have something to do with why you only let me take you from behind, does it?"

Kevin stiffened. "I was so helpless…"

"Kev, I wouldn't do that to you and you know it." Lee reached down and cupped Kevin's chin, waiting until the younger neko-jin met his eye. "We're going to have to do something about that fear."

Kevin frowned. "Lee…"

"There's only one way to fix it." Lee raised an eyebrow. "And you never know, you might find that you like it."

Kevin growled. "I didn't like it last time."

"Well last time it wasn't me." Lee shrugged. "_And_ you get a choice. Let alone some control."

Kevin bit his lip. "I'll have to think about it."

Lee nodded, stretching. 'At the moment, breakfast sounds pretty good."

Kevin glanced at the clock. "Lunch."

"Whatever." Lee eased Kevin off him, sitting up. "Either way, it's still food."

Kevin smiled, shaking his head before he moved to join his boyfriend.

* * *

So now you know the truth. You'll get Ray's story in _Overture_, which is actually set _before_ _Honesty_. Oh, and Lee will keep the goatee for the remainder of this fic, and into _Ketsuron_, which is the follow up to this story, not to mention the last in the four part series.


	29. Chapter 28

****

Chapter 28

_Prozacfairy_: Sorry for the late update. I have my reasons.

_the tigris_: I'm a _Star Wars_ fan so I think trilogies all the time. I forgive you. :p

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Roughly three weeks to go with this fic and that's all I'm saying

_russle_: I don't mind it when people suck up. And my apologies for the imagery. I have a vivid imagination too, unfortunately. Comes in handy at time though, right?

_Koneko no Rei_: I _will_ read your update, I promise! And I had to add the Lee thing. Only fair to have _all_ the stories out. Sorry.

_Mizuyah_: I wish I was sentimental sometimes. Then again, there are times I'm glad I'm not. And what was making you cry, out of interest?

_Platinum Rei_: You like the idea of a series? Most people kill me. [[sweatdrop]]

_Chibi Wingzero_: Not that I'm offended or anything, but what is wrong with my grammar? I'd like to know so I can try and correct it. Need to be good at grammar with the profession I'm aiming for, not to mention the course that I'm doing at Uni.

_Zap Cannon_: So, what happens if I _do_ stop writing. :p

Now, away from _those_ love birds, and over to _these_ ones…

* * *

"So this is where Tyson grew up."

Oliver and Enrique looked up at the high walls of the Granger Dojo, studying its surroundings before Oliver placed his hand in the crook of Enrique's arm, the two moving inside the entrance. They paused, catching the sound of a Beyblade spinning and stepping around the side, smiling as they saw Tyson and Max battling, and perched on the step a brunette, laptop sitting on his lap as he typed keenly.

"So when did you get back, Kenny?" Oliver asked.

Kenny jumped, letting out a startled cry, gripping the sides of Dizzi so not to drop her. Spinning, he looked up. "Enrique! Oliver!"

"Well if it isn't out two favourite blading snobs," Dizzi said, causing Kenny's cheeks to redden.

"Eh, sorry bout that."

Enrique shrugged. "Doesn't worry us, we're used to it. Besides, the two snobs would be Robert and Johnny."

Oliver couldn't fight the giggle.

Kenny smiled only to falter as he saw that Oliver was still holding Enrique's arm, standing rather close. "Are you two together?"

Oliver nodded.

Kenny frowned. "Uh… okay. I've just go and get a drink. Later."

Enrique and Oliver exchanged a look, shrugging as Kenny vanished inside. Max and Tyson watched them, sighing.

"Kenny's a homophobic," Max explained.

"When we're blading he's fine," Tyson continued. "But as soon as we start giving each other the eye, he begins to complain."

"And if we kiss, he walks out of the room."

Tyson chuckled, elbowing his lover gently. "Remember when Ray laid into him about it? Aw man, I thought Chief was gonna burst a blood vessel. And I swear Ray's claws were out, literally."

Max nodded. "Good thing Kai stopped him when he did."

Oliver pointed in the direction Kenny had disappeared in. "So let me get this right, Kenny is a _homophobic_?"

The two Blade Breakers nodded.

Enrique blinked. "Must be hard when all his friends are gay."

"Probably about as hard as it is trying to snuggle up to Ty when Chiefs around," Max said, slipping his arms around Tyson's middle and setting his chin on the youngers shoulder. "You should have heard him arguing the irresponsibleness of teammates dating when he discovered we were first together… only to end up catching Kai and Ray making out behind his back."

Tyson looked back at him. "Give him a break, we were in shock too, remember?"

"Only cause Ray and Kai are almost complete opposites."

"Opposites attract," Oliver reminded them.

Max nodded. "Like Kevin and Lee."

"They're not complete opposites, I think," Enrique said. "They are both rogues, and both believe in honour and are loyal to their family, friends, and teammates. If there is one difference, it is that Kevin is a little rougher around the edges then Lee."

"Though Lee looks to be the rougher one," Oliver said, smiling. "They're both gorgeous, in their own way."

Max nodded his agreement.

Tyson rolled his eyes toward Enrique, sighing. "Don't you hate it when your boyfriends a flirt? That and that he's forever checking out hot guys?"

"Only when he's flirting with someone else." Enrique grinned and shrugged. "As for the hot guys, I don't care when he points them out to me."

Oliver smirks. "Like that one we saw in the shopping centre?"

"Exactly, thought I preferred the equally hot lady hanging off his arm."

Max snorted, looking at Tyson. "See what happens when one's bi?"

Tyson grinned and shrugged, turning to the two Majestics. "So how'd you find my place, anyway?"

"We asked Mr Dickenson for the address," Enrique replied, looking up as Kenny reappeared, though sitting just out of earshot. "He was only two happy to give it to us, as well as arranging a car."

"We were wondering if you'd heard from Kevin or Lee," Oliver said.

"Oh that's right, you guys don't know." Tyson stretched, taking his cap off to brush his hair back into place before dropping the cap back onto his head. "Kev rang last night. It all went according to plan."

Enrique's eyes lit up. "They're back together?"

"Yep." Tyson grinned. "We rang Kai and Ray last night to tell them, but we didn't have your number. We had to wait until we saw you to tell you."

"We'll give you the number," Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at Enrique. "I told you it would work."

"I never said it wouldn't." Enrique slid an arm around his waist, kissing him gently. "But then, you _are_ from the country of love."

Oliver smiled, tugging at Enrique's vest as he smiled seductively. "And you _are_ an Italian."

Enrique opened his mouth to say something when he felt a drop of rain. Looking up, his eyebrows rose slightly. "And we _are_ about to get very wet."

As the skies opened in earnest, the four teens made a b-line for the welcoming doorway of the dojo.

* * *

It's raining, it's pouring…


	30. Chapter 29

****

Chapter 29

_Castles in the Sky_: Oh come on, you don't think I'm that cruel, do you? :p

_Platinum Rei_: Still a few chapters to go still. And if you thought the last one was funny, you're going to like this one

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: You'll probably say the same about this one

_the tigris_: I guess it's raining everywhere then. We'll, except one place...

_Koneko no Rei_: The making out thing features in _Overture_. You're going to love that fic. And _this_ chapter is funny. :D

_Chibi Wingzero_: It's actually inserting additional information into a sentence. Take the sentence you used as an example and remove the middle. The sentence still flows, but is not a descriptive. It's just using comma's instead of brackets and em-rules. Nevertheless, I only use this means of writing a sentence where absolutely necessary, and I will try to avoid them more in the future. Simply a matter of recasting the sentence.

_Prozacfairy_: Fluff? Eh...

_Mizuyah_: Kenny can be narrow-minded. And in my eyes, opinionated

_Kappy Locks_: More than two or three chapters, but nearly there. Good to have you back

_BlazingPheonix_: Still a few moments to come yet, not saying whose though. ;)

This has to be my favourite chapter in this fic.

* * *

In another part of the world, Ray yawned, arching his back and stretching. Smiling, he ran his hands through his hair, looking down at the teen that lay beside him, sleeping. The news of Lee and Kevin working things out had put Ray in good spirit, he and Kai spending the day celebrating, but by mid afternoon they were exhausted, curling up in each others arms in the afterglow of the moment and falling into a deep sleep.

Ray blinked as he heard the phone ring and quickly slid from the bed, wrapping his robe around him and hurrying to answer the phone, wishing for Kai to get more sleep. Kai had spent the last few nights sitting up watching Ray, making sure he was looked after as fever continued to sweep the neko-jin, and holding his hair back as Ray hung over the toilet bowl, stomach threatening to empty its contents violently.

Picking up the receiver, he glanced back at the bedroom before answering. "Hello?"

"Well if it ain't the Tiger. Feelin' better, kitten?"

Ray laughed, settling into the chair. "Thought you were still away, Falcon."

"The one thing you can't fight is the weather. It was either come home or freeze our arses off." He heard Bryan chuckle. "The Wolf gets rather snugly on cold nights, so it weren't all bad."

"I'd say so." Ray smiled, finding it hard to believe he had once feared the 20-year-old he now considered one of his closest friends. Amazing how things change so quickly. "I'm feeling a lot better. Kev and Lee finally worked things out so Kai and I have been celebrating."

"So they didn't scratch each others eyes out then?"

"Nope."

"Pity. Would have been amusing."

"Bryan!" Ray laughed, shaking his head, beaming. "So how's Tala?"

"Caught himself a mild cold, but he's fine."

"Thought you guys didn't _catch_ cold."

Bryan snorted. "I told him the ice on the lake was thin but did he listen to me? Noooo. Let's all ignore the cold-hearted and obnoxious Bryan…"

"Well you're certainly in a good mood."

"I just threw Ian out of a window."

"That's explain it then." Ray grinned. "Did you lock him out too?"

"Naturally."

"Where did he land?"

"Smack bang in the middle of the manure we got for the garden."

Ray laughed. "You're cruel."

"I was aiming for the concrete, but whatever works."

Ray was laughing so hard now tears ran down his face as he clutched his side, stomach muscles aching in protest. "You're killing me here!"

"Death by phone. I like it." Bryan chuckled. "Ready for the Championship?"

"Mm-hm. We're doing Asia, then heading for Egypt."

"Tala just got the message and we're still working it out. We wanted to do America, but they won't let us in. Can't understand why."

Ray grinned at Bryan's mock naivety. "Gee, I wonder. Could it be that you guys trashed their blades, ruined their reputation, bruised their pride, and stole their bit-beasts all at the same time during the last Championship?"

"Hey, that was _Kai_, and _I_ wasn't there." Bryan was silent for a moment. "We're gonna do Europe, and maybe the Pacific. Might throw in the United Kingdom for a laugh, but we'll see, hm?"

"Completely different circuits."

"Mm. So far we know we gonna battle the Majestics, which could be interesting. I've been itching to battle this McGregor, but we'll see what the time brings. What about the White Tigers?"

"They're doing Asia, but after that who knows. Lee's showing some interest in the Pacific though."

"So we might see them. I can tell you that the American jerkoffs are being very secretive. They're also rather rude. We hack into their system and they boot us out without any explanation. _Terrible_ manners."

Ray burst out laughing again. "Stop making me laugh, would you!"

"Why? I enjoy torturing you."

"Yeah, you would." Ray wiped his eyes. "Any word on where the finals are to be held?"

"Tal asked, but it seems that the location is still up in the air. The Americans want it, but then, they want everything. The BBA spent so much time on the Biovolt thing it forgot about selecting the next location… which means they'll just have to use the old one."

Ray blinked. "Russia?"

"Home sweet home."

"Can you say anything that isn't sarcastic?"

"Oh sure, plenty of things."

Ray bit back his smile. "Well that wasn't one of them."

"I know." He heard Bryan inhale sharply, then growl. "Hold on."

Ray chuckled as he heard Bryan demand something in Russian, then heard Tala's voice answer. Bryan replied harshly, Tala's voice almost a mocking sing-song before Bryan muttered under his breath.

"Do you ever have trouble with a boyfriend with wandering hands?"

Ray grinned. "Must be an Ivanov thing."

"Indeed." Bryan growled again, saying something in Russian before reverting back to English. "I better go before these hands end up in places undesirable to listening ears."

Ray smirked, fangs catching in the fading light, eyes sparkling evilly. "Why? Might be amusing."

Bryan chuckled. "I'm a bad influence on you, Tiger. Catch you in Russia."

"Unless we talk first, Falcon. Now you teach that Wolf a lesson."

"Oh, I intend too."

Ray was still laughing as he hung up the phone.

* * *

I love Bryan ##


	31. Chapter 30

****

Chapter 30

_Prozacfairy_: I am glad to hear you are impressed. Hopefully I don't let you down.

_Dancing Wolf_: I wonder why your computer wasn't working. Strange. And no, Kenny's not over it. He's stubborn, after all.

_russle_: That was my main introduction of Bryan/Tala to my fics, and I'm so glad you liked it

_Castles in the Sky_: The out the window thing is my favourite quote from my fics, that whole bit from Ray asking to the "whatever works". Pity none of the sigs take it. And I can't remember if there is any Kai/Ray bits.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Do you ever say anything else?

_TNTiggris_: Bryan is cool indeed

_Kappy Locks:_ I have some unfinished business...

_Platinum Rei_: Egypt?

_Koneko no Rei_: I take it you liked that bit. :p

_KuronekoHikage_: Bryan plushies? I want one! [[wide watery brown puppy eyes]]

_Mizuyah_: Does that mean you think I have him in character?

Well, Ray and Kai have been having fun, Tala and Bryan are _going_ to have fun, but what about the rest of the troop?

* * *

Lee grunted as he looked out the window, causing Kevin to look up. "What?"

Lee didn't move. "It's raining."

"So?" Kevin looked back down at the pages of his book, intent on catching up with Lee. "We need the rain."

"Yeah, I guess." Lee let the curtain slip from his fingers before he crossed the where Kevin sat, setting his chin on the youngers shoulder. "Where you up to?"

"Finished the history and I'm nearly done with the theory." Kevin smiled as Lee nuzzled his neck. "Where _you_ up too?"

"I'm finished."

Kevin blinked. "Finished? But you were reading it-"

"I'm going over it. You know, to let it sink in." He kissed the nape of Kevin's neck, flicking his tongue over the spot and hearing Kevin's shuddering breath. "Admit it, you've missed me."

Kevin bit back a smile. "I might've."

Lee grinned, sucking on the spot and hearing Kevin moan softly. "Then why did you shut me out?"

"Cause I'm a foolish bastard." Kevin set the ribbon in place and flipped the book closed, tossing it forward onto the coffee table before twisting around, catching Lee's face in his hands and kissing him furiously. "You make it so hard to concentrate."

"Well you're easy to sidetrack."

For a long while there was silence, broken only by the sound of passionate kisses and the faint rustle of clothes as hands wandered, trying to get a better hold in order to pull the other closer. Several times they broke apart, gasping at the air before lips locked again, more intense then before.

Lee paused, pulling back for a moment and raising an eyebrow. Kevin frowned as Lee stood, then laughed as he saw Lee take the phone off the hook.

"Good idea."

"We ignore any knocks on the door," Lee said as he returned, Kevin sliding an arm around his waist as he sat back down. "We've had a bad run of late."

"Mm." Kevin leant across, running his tongue over the nape of Lee's neck. "You taste as good as ever."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "You can tell you're Gary's cousin. All you ever think about is food."

Kevin prodded him in the chest. "Well you're his _second_ cousin. What makes you any better?"

"You're closer related." Lee shrugged. "Besides, I think it's a Ki thing."

"If I recall, my dear Aunt once mentioned that Gary ate like his father, therefore it's a _Yin _thing."

"Maybe you're right." Lee slid a hand up under Kevin's shirt, running it over the smooth flesh beneath. "You're too skinny." He smirked. "Though I remember a certain amount of pudginess-"

Kevin silenced him with a kiss, so fierce that it left them both breathless. "I can remember the same thing about you, Cubling."

Lee narrowed his eyes at Kevin's reference to the name Lee's mother called him, a name Lee hated with a passion. Lee smirked. "Comes with being a neko-jin, _Kiki_."

"Gah!" Kevin shook his head as Lee returned the favour. Many years ago Kevin's mother had taken to combining Kev Ki and coming up with the pet name. "Okay, I walked into that one, but come on. Is it wise to bring up our parents when we're making out?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Probably not."

"Then lets drop it." Kevin pulled Lee's hair from its tie, running his fingers through it. "Now, where were we?"

Lee chuckled, pressing his lips against Kevin's and bringing an end to all conversation.

[------------------------------------------------]

It was still raining fiercely, the four boys settled in the dojo listening to it beat down on the roof. Tyson had found them some towels to dry off, and now they were huddled under blankets trying to keep warm.

"Think Kenny made it into the house?" Max asked.

Tyson shrugged, pulling the elder teen closer. "I hope so, for Dizzi's sake anyway."

Oliver shivered, his hat set down beside him as Enrique rubbed his shoulders in an effort to warm him. "Is your grandfather home, Tyson? I would have thought he would have come to check on us by now."

"No, today's shopping day. He's out paying the bills." Tyson pulled the blanket he and Max were under tighter around them, shooting a look toward his lover as he felt the fingers slowing gliding up his leg. "And I doubt Kenny will come in. My money says he's in typing away on Dizzi waiting for us to come to him."

"Not that he's lazy," Max spoke up quickly. "Just that he gets distracted with his research. Besides, we'll have to go inside later anyway."

Enrique and Oliver nodded, noting that Tyson was still looking at Max, the corners of his eyes tightening and making them wonder just what was going on beneath the blanket. Kevin had told them that Tyson and Max were very open about their relationship, and later on Lee had confirmed it, remarking that they were _very_ open, and relating the Matrix episode in which Tyson had taken the liberty of pleasuring Max in a room full of people.

By now Max's fingertips were playing over the front of Tyson's pants, feeling the increasing tightness as Tyson swallowed hard, fighting to keep from taking Max then and there. Not that their relationship was based on sex or anything, it was just that the American was so damned irresistible, especially when he was so forward.

Losing the battle Tyson pulled Max to him, lips locking fiercely, Max laughing as Tyson broke the kiss and buried his head in Max's neck, Max pulling the blanket over them both with one hand while the other worked at the fasteners of Tyson's jeans.

Oliver and Enrique blinked before shooting each other amused looks, biting back smiles. Kevin and Lee were right, they _were_ very open. The two Majestics gathered their things and moved away, giving the two Blade Breakers some room.

"Well…" Oliver said, cheeks warming faintly.

Enrique nodded. "Yeah…"

They glanced back quickly before turning away, shaking their heads and laughing, trying to ignore the two. But there was a problem: while they could turn around and look away, they could not block the sound of the soft moans, the pants, the grunts. And there was no means of escape unless they braved the heavy downpour, and neither were keen on getting wet.

The two European's met each other's eye, seeing that the sounds were effecting each other equally. They tried hard to ignore it before a sly smirk played across Oliver's lips as he reach forward under the blanket, Enrique straightening sharply as he made contact.

"Oliver," he breathed. "Don't. Not here."

Oliver smiled, locking eyes with his teammate and nodding behind him. "I don't think _they_ would care much."

Enrique silently agreed, frowning. "But what of our honour? I know I'm a flirt and hit on anything gorgeous with two legs, but to do it in front of two other people in a _dojo_ of all places. Especially if it will be our first time."

"Makes it something truly worth remembering." Oliver leant forward, brushing his lips to Enrique's. "I want you."

Enrique swallowed, eyes turning to glance at the two Blade Breakers before moving back down to Oliver, smiling faintly. "They really won't notice, will they."

Oliver shook his head. "The roof could fall in and they wouldn't notice."

Enrique chuckled, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Oliver's. Oliver smiled against his mouth, sliding into Enrique's lap, kissing him heatedly. Enrique broke the kiss to trail them down Oliver's neck, the younger reached down to pull at Enrique's waistband, freeing him and closing his fingers around the already aroused member and causing the elder to inhale sharply.

"Tease," Enrique muttered, bringing the kisses back to Oliver's mouth and sliding his hands to work on Oliver's own waistband. A thought flickered through Enrique's mind, causing the blond to pull back. "You want to do it this way?"

"Yes." Oliver's fingers reached to Enrique's pocket, searching out the tube of lubricant he knew the other kept there. "This way."

Enrique sighed and smiled as Oliver prepared them. "You know me too well. Only my closest of friends know about that." He nodded to the tube.

Oliver smiled, sliding it back into Enrique's pocket and threading his arms around his neck. "Either that, or you're just too predictable."

"Mm. I'll have to change my ways if that is the case."

Enrique manoeuvred Oliver into his lap, the younger setting himself before he slowly lowered himself onto Enrique's length. Enrique fought the low moan that threatened to escape him, pressing his lips to Oliver's as they began to rock.

A silence gripped the dojo beneath steady drum of the rain, broken only by the rapid breathing and soft moans as the two couples worked their way to ecstasy.

* * *

Hm. Orgy in the dojo anyone? --;; 


	32. Chapter 31

****

Chapter 31

_Prozacfairy_: Graphic? Nah, not really. I've done worse. :p

_russle_: I used to blush when writing stuff like that, but I've done worse so you could say I'm getting used to it. Finally.

_Kappy Locks_: O-O Damn, I forgot about that. I'll have to write it into _Ketsuron_. I think I know how too. Thanks for that.

_Koneko no Rei_: It was a little interesting in the middle of someone else's house. But hey, they're rich...

_KuronekoHikage_: [[Gives an un-JPC-like squeal and takes plushies, hugging them]] Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

_Mizuyah_: I'm glad you think they're good. Sometimes I question that fact. No faith in my own work.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Indeed. :p

_Chibi Wingzero_: Good question indeed. Hm... Then again, I don't really wanna know.

Anyone catch my reference to Kevin's name from the Japanese series: Kiki? Well, you're going to see more of it in the future. If not in this fic, then in others.

* * *

Kai and Ray looked up from their dinner as the phone rang, the two exchanging a quick look before Kai sighed, shaking his head as he moved to get it.

"We should have never given this number out."

Ray nodded his agreement.

Kai answered the phone, eyebrows raising at the sound of the female voice before he turned to Ray, holding it out. "Think pink."

Ray smiled, taking it. "Hello Mariah."

"Hi Ray." He practically heard her beaming. "I was wondering if you'd heard from Kevin or Lee? I tried ringing them before, but the numbers been engaged. Do you know who'd they be talking too?"

"More likely the phones off the hook," Ray said, rolling his eyes as Kai wrapped his arms around him from behind, hands wandering up under Ray's shirt to trail over the exposed skin. _Definitely an Ivanov thing, Bryan_. "Why were you calling them?"

"To see if Kevin did something about getting back with Lee." She giggled. "But then, if the phones off the hook I guess they did."

"They did," Ray confirmed, reaching down to stop Kai's hand from drifting any lower and shooting a warning glare over his shoulder. "Max, Tyson, but mainly Enrique and Oliver helped Kevin set up a romantic candlelit meal for Lee."

Mariah giggled again. "Kevin do a romantic meal? And Lee falling for it? They really _have_ changed since leaving the village."

"Kevin's growing up, Mar," Ray reminded her. "And Lee is obsessed with him. Anyway, Kev almost screwed up bigtime and this was his way of apologising."

"Well at least it worked." She sighed heavily. "When Gary told me what was going on I was so afraid. The thought of losing Lee forever was unbearable. I… I was just so _angry_ at Kevin for letting it happen that I rang him up and told him what I thought of him."

"As it turns out that's what Kevin needed, someone to give it to him straight and true." Ray put a hand over the receiver, glaring behind him. "Cut it out, Kai."

Kai chuckled, reattaching himself to Ray's neck, pulling the neko-jin against his chest.

The pupils on Ray's eyes slitted. "I'm on the phone, remember?"

"Then get off it."

"Gary said you didn't want him to tell me." He picked up traces of betrayal in Mariah's voice, indicating she had switched to another mood. "Why? Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Mariah, I was sick with worry. I didn't want you to be too, cause of what it might have done to Honesty." Ray frowned. "That, and I didn't know what you would say to Kevin. What if you had said the wrong thing and he had walked out?"

There was a long pause. "I hadn't considered…"

Ray smiled faintly. "Forget it, Mariah. It didn't happen, so don't worry."

Another long pause. "Ray, just what is Kai doing to you?"

"Uh…" Ray felt his face warm. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." He heard her sigh, then laugh softly. "I have to go anyhow. It's almost Honesty's feeding time so she'll wake up soon."

"Alright, Mariah." Ray smiled, elbowing Kai in the ribs as the Russian nipped the skin of his neck. "Been good talkin'."

"You too, Ray. Goodbye."

As soon as she was gone Ray hung up the phone, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing heavily, eyes narrowed. "You just have no respect for decency, do you?"

"Nope."

"Just what were you playing at, Kai?"

Kai smirked, brushing his lips over Ray's pointed ear. "Mine."

"Mariah's not a threat anymore, and you know it." Ray shook his head, sliding his hands over Kai's bare arms. "Your cousin has the same problem you know. Not being able to control his hands, especially when Bryan is on the phone."

"Oh really?" Kai smirked. "Guess it runs in the family. But then, what can we do when we have such irresistible boyfriends?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "You think Bryan is irresistible?"

"Well, _I_ can resist him. But Tala…"

"Is all over him like a rash from what I heard." Ray smirked. "Like you are me."

Kai nuzzled his neck. "You don't like it?"

"Not when I'm on the phone." Ray pressed himself back against Kai's chest, resting his head back on his shoulder. "Any other time, though…"

Kai tilted Ray's head back with the crook of his finger, catching his lips with his. Ray moaned softly, leaning heavier into his arms, reaching back with one hand to let his fingers play through Kai's two-tone strands.

Kai broke the kiss, resting his head against Ray's and closing his eyes, Ray trailing his fingers over Kai's cheek as he watched him, golden eyes barely open. A cool breeze drifted in through the window as the sun slowly sank into the ocean, Ray shivering then smiling, catching hold of Kai's shirt and pulling him after him as he stepped out on the balcony.

Ray smiled as he watched the sun set, Kai watching him, running his fingers through Ray's hair as he took him in.

Ray's smile widened. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "It is."

Ray glanced at him, laughing. "Not me, dear Kai, the sunset."

Kai shrugged. "So you're _both_ beautiful."

"Silly." Ray shook his head as his cheeks warmed. "You're a flirt."

"You bring it out of me." Kai's touch moved down Ray's bare arm as he stepped in behind him, folding him in his arms as he rested his head on Ray's shoulder. "I love you."

"I like this side of you." Ray rested his head against Kai's, purring softly in contentment. "I love you too."

* * *

And that one was just plain cute. :p


	33. Chapter 32

****

Chapter 32

_Dancing Wolf:_ I'm glad you like the sarcasm. I certainly like Kai scenes. Really should do more.

_Prozacfairy_: I've done more graphic, yes. That's why they're on :p

_Castles in the Sky_: No more Mariah, no. This fic is almost finished. Sorry.

_Platinum Rei_: Thanks.

_russle_: You do realise you didn't have your name on your review, right? :p I think Bryan's sexy, yes. I like the bad boys. And I wish they'd do a shirtless Bryan scene in the anime.

_Koneko no Rei_: Yep, an Ivanov thing. You should see what happens to Bryan in _Overture_. You only hear what he says over the phone, but still...

_Kappy Locks_: Slowly, eh? And they like their partners indeed.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: But it _was_ an appropriate time. Too Kai, anyway.

_Mizuyah_: You don't have to be talented to be popular. There are heaps of celebs that have no talent and yet are very popular. And I'm glad you liked it.

_Ashla_: And yes, they're just as bad.

T_NTiggris_: Adult Swim? No idea what that is. But I've got to set my recorder too. Yu-Gi-Oh is on early, and I have Uni so I'll miss it getting ready for class.

And now back to the main couple…

* * *

Kevin flipped the hard leather-bound cover closed, grinning. "Finished!"

Lee looked up from where he was writing a letter back to his grandfather. "Already?"

"Mm-hm." Kevin stood and carried the book to sit it down beside Lee's. "You must remember I was already a fair way through it before…"

Lee nodded, finishing his sentence and setting the pen down. "Take anything in?"

"Well, I know how to use it now." Kevin shook his head, letting his fingers play across where his name was engraved into the cover. "Never realised it was so involved."

"You should try foresight some time." Lee stretched, looking at him. "Want to move on?"

Kevin grinned, picking up the third and thickest book and bringing it to the table as Lee made room for it. Dropping into Lee's lap, Kevin opened the heavy cover only to frown, finding the small note. "Wha-?"

Lee's forehead furrowed slightly. "'If you are reading this, my little Lion and Monkey, then you have progressed well. It is my place to warn you that to continue your studies as one will require the deepest commitment not only to our people and traditions, but also to one another. To use the skills and techniques within this book is to form a union of minds and spirits, to become one.'"

Kevin blinked. "Jeez, almost sounds like a marriage."

"Yeah." Lee looked down at him. "Got nothin' wrong with that, do you?"

"Nope." Kevin looked up at him. "You?"

"Nothing at all." Lee looked down and continued. "'If you both agree to continue then you will be partaking in something, which has not been seen for many generations. Please remember, my boys, that you have a choice, and whatever you decide will be respected. You do not have to rush into this, which is why I am warning you.

"'If you decide to go ahead, then you will be able to know each other's deepest thoughts, greatest secrets. But in order to begin, there must be an understanding and trust between you. You must have clear, focused minds. I wish luck onto you both.'"

Lee closed the cover again. "We're going to have to think about this."

"Yeah." Kevin sighed, leaning back into Lee's arms. "I want to do it."

Lee frowned. "We haven't even had a chance to-"

"Not _this_." Kevin touched the cover, looking up at Lee. "What we talked about this morning."

Lee blinked, concern reflecting in his orange-gold eyes. "Kev…"

"I've been thinking about it all day," Kevin continued. "And this just confirms it. It says that we need an understanding and trust between us, and how can we do this if I have this feeling of not being able to trust you?"

Lee touched Kevin's shoulder lightly. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Kevin averted his eyes. "Mariah did something to my head when she took me against my will. I've got this belief that if she could do that, anyone would, so I cannot allow myself to be placed in that position again. That's why I want to do it, to get rid of that stupid belief."

Lee sighed and nodded. "When?"

Kevin looked up at him. "Now."

Lee looked at him for a long while before shifting his grip, easily scooping the younger into his arms and standing. He carried him to the bedroom and set him on the bed, joining him, Kevin threading his arms around Lee's neck and kissing him.

For a long while they did nothing else, Lee drawing back to look down at him. "Sure?"

Kevin nodded, pushing Lee's vest back off his shoulders. "I'm sure."

They slowly undressed each other, taking their time, Lee feeling that Kevin was tense and trying to relax him. Kevin shuddered as Lee's lips caressed his collarbone, Kevin's fingers playing through Lee's raven hair as he settled back, nerves playing through the younger.

"God, it feels like my first time."

"In a way, it is." Lee pushed himself up, their noses brushing in gentle Eskimo kisses. "Still want to? Like I said this morning, you have the choice."

Kevin swallowed and nodded, brushing aside all his doubt. His book told him that of all his senses the one he should trust the most is his heart, and his heart was urging him to take the plunge. "Do it."

Lee sat back, straddling Kevin, eyes watching his face. Eyes locked as Lee slowly lowered himself on the younger, Kevin inhaling sharply as his jaw tightened. Lee's eyes narrowed as he saw this, Kevin shaking his head to say that he was fine. Lee's eyes never left his face as he began to move, Kevin's eyes running over him, a faint smile tugging at Kevin's lips as he discovered an upside: he got to watch.

Lee spotted the smile, his own eyes sparkling as Kevin's hands played over his thighs, the younger experimentally thrusting upwards and causing a small gasp to escape Lee's lips. Kevin's eyes brightened at this, Lee shooting him a warning look that Kevin ignored, doing it again, a small moan coming from the back of Lee's throat.

Kevin chuckled. "You were right, I _do_ get some control."

"Told you." Lee raised an eyebrow. "And I think I was right on another matter: I do believe you're enjoying it."

Kevin smirked, wondering how he could have ever thought this to be so wrong as he thrust up again, watching Lee's reaction that stirred something inside him. All boundaries abruptly dropped, neither holding back as they let themselves go, gasping and panting as they found a rhythm, moving as one.

Lee came first, Kevin shortly thereafter before the younger pushed himself up, sliding his arms around Lee's waist and kissing him deeply, the two slowly lowering back onto the mattress. Lee rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, still panting heavily as Kevin sighed, smoothing Lee's brow.

A small smile played across Kevin's lips. "We have _so_ gotta do that again."

Lee chuckled. "Definitely."

* * *

And that clears up Kevin's phobia. And this is actually the last chapter of this story. Just got the Epilogue, and then it's a wrap.


	34. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

_Prozacfairy_: Last update for this fic.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Very happy indeed :p

_Shaman Wolf_: No, no more _Honesty II_. However, very soon you'll have _Overture_ ;)

_Ashla_: No, not as dirty, but darker. And here's the end.

_Mikomi_: Where are your fics? Can I read them? Pweeeease? And _Overture_ is mostly Kai/Ray... [[nudge, nudge]]

_Ramen II_: Shirtless Tala scene? [[flicks to look at wallpaper, drooling before returning to answering review]] Nope. No idea what you mean. [[Glances at picture by bed]] Nope. No shirtless Lee either.

_Koneko no Rei_: The other one is _Ketsuron_. And yes, much embarrassment for Yuri.

_Kappy Locks_: _Into the Light_ depressing? [[insert sarcasm]] Noooo. [[smirk]] ;)

_KuronekoHikage_: I never set a due date, just know in terms of how many chapters left in this. Therefore, next update night is _Overture_'s premier.

_BlazingPheonix_: Thanks.

_Black Panther Wolf_: Thank you so much for your kind feedback. [[blush]]

_TNTiggris_: TVG? TVY7? Not used to those ratings. Australian ratings are different, and I had to learn from web surfing the American ratings of this board. Certainly not multi-country friendly in that area.

_Mizuyah_: Me too. [[beams]]

Last chapter all.

* * *

Tyson looked up as Kevin and Lee stepped into the restaurant, Kevin smiling and saying something softly that caused Lee's eyes to sparkle, the elder replying before leaning across and whispering in Kevin's ear, Kevin blinking as he blushed, making a small reply that caused Lee to laugh.

Max nudged him. "Well Ty, I think it's all worked out perfectly."

Tyson nodded and grinned, looking up as the two joined them. "Take it Mr D didn't let you off early."

"You kidding me?" Lee shrugged. "He's got us working overtime to make up for the fact we leave soon."

"Wants us to wrap everything up," Kevin agreed, settling into a seat, Lee sliding in beside him. "Though he wants us back after the Championship is over."

"Yeah?" Max grinned. "Are you going to do it?"

"We'll see."

Tyson looked to the side, taking in the other two occupants of the table. "So, you guys are seriously gonna leave tomorrow?"

Oliver nodded. "We're heading for Robert's castle."

"We're going to try to persuade him to enter us officially into the Championship, and not just the European Tournament," Enrique said.

"Good luck," Tyson said. "Especially with Johnny."

Lee smirked. "Johnny likes a challenge, doesn't he?"

Oliver and Enrique nodded.

"Well pass this on: the Demolition Boys are going to register for the European Tournament, and Bryan wants to battle him."

Oliver's eyes widened. "The guy who almost killed Ray?"

Lee nodded.

Enrique grinned. "There is no way Johnny will turn down a challenge like that. How do you know?"

Lee shrugged. "Ray called before we left this morning. Bryan told him himself."

"We'll tell Johnny," Oliver said. "That just might be what will persuade him to want to enter. Then it will simply be a matter of enticing Robert."

Max looked up toward Kevin. "You're leaving soon too?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. We go in just over a week."

"We were meant to stay longer but the Chinese Qualifier got pushed forward a week," Lee explained. "Not that that worries us. Just means we've gotta meet up earlier and get into some training."

"Too bad you'll miss Kai and Ray," Tyson said. "They're coming back in two weeks from their holiday. At the moment it looks like the Japanese Qualifier is going to get pushed _back_ a week cause they haven't finished the renovations on Seaside Dome."

Kevin looked at Lee. "Maybe that's why the Chinese Qualifier got pushed forward a week. Wasn't the Japanese one meant to go first?"

Lee frowned. "I think so. It's possible that they switched their schedules to compensate for the lateness. China Tower's been finished for over a month now."

Kevin grinned, eyes sparkling as his fangs glittered in the light. "And we get to run it in. How sweet it is."

Lee raised an eyebrow. 'Just don't destroy it with that Razor Claw of yours."

"You're one to talk with your Dark Lightening Black Thunder." Kevin looked around the group. "So this is the last time we'll be together until the Finals."

Max sighed. "Its kinda sad. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll be seeing you at the Asian Tournament," Lee reminded them. "And the Majestics I take it haven't picked their route."

"We haven't, no," Oliver said. "But we _will_ be in the European. And hopefully the Finals."

"It's been fun, though," Enrique said. "We came to Japan strictly on business with the BBA, and we're going home with new friendships, new relationships, and in the knowledge that we did some good while we were here."

"I propose a toast," Tyson said, picking up his glass. "To love and friendship, and may they last for eternity."

Six glasses rose to meet in the centre of the table in a gentle clink, signalling the beginning of the future.

* * *

****

Dekiagaru (Finish)

Well that's another one down, and now I've finished putting _this_ story up, I can begin putting up _Overture_, so keep an eye out.

I do hope you've enjoyed reading this story as I continue to expand my own knowledge and skill over my style, the characters, and other such things such as exactly how homosexual relationships work. No, I'm am not a homosexual, but I have friends who are, and I have been reading up on the relationships between two members of the same sex and hopefully my stories are beginning to become more realistic and less 'obsessed fangirl without a clue' sort of thing. Here's hoping.

Well, I'll see you all next time around. Remember, take care.


End file.
